Neon Genesis: Goddess R
by Slayer6
Summary: Sequel to NG:Goddess. Alternate Universe, 8 years after the failed 3I, A new foe arises who wants the power of Eva
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or Ah My Goddess! They belong to their respective creators and companies.  
  
  
Neon Genesis: Goddess R  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
Tokyo-3  
  
8 years had passed since the 3rd Impact had been attempted, yet no one had returned to the city. Much of it had been leveled during the Angel attacks, The rest by the JSSDF and the failed 3rd Impact. The buildings that remained were abandoned in place, weeds and mosses grew up the sides of the buildings. More weeds and grass poked through the cracked streets and sidewalks. An enormous hole marked the center of the city. Far below, the wreck of the Geofront could be seen. In it the NERV pyramid stood silently on guard. A man in robes stood by the edge of the hole looking in.  
  
'Toyko-3 is truly a city of the dead.' He thought. 'Perhaps it is time the dead gave up a few of its secrets.'  
  
The man stepped off the edge and hovered over the Geofront, his robes fluttering in the breeze. He then slowly floated downward towards the pyramid.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
A 30 minutes later, the man had arrived at Central Dogma. He walked quietly up to a terminal for the MAGI. He waved his hand, and a loud crack and a whirling could be heard, as the MAGI restarted. The man smiled at his good fortune.  
  
'The Fates have always been good to me.'  
  
He sat down and began to type quickly. Data flashed by on the screen at a high rate of speed. Finally he stopped on a section.  
  
MAGI NERV BRANCH 1  
  
Data on Project E  
  
?  
  
A smile came to the mans face.  
  
Download  
  
Password required  
  
The man began to type rapidly.  
  
Password Approved.  
Insert Media for Download  
  
'Foolish mortals....'  
  
He pulled from his robes a diskette and slipped it into a drive. After waiting several minutes, he completed his download. He stood and quickly left Central Dogma. Outside he took a look at the disk.  
  
"Soon very soon, The Heavens will be mine."  
  
He vanished in a flash of light.  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	2. Chapter 1:Another Beginning Demons...

Chapter 1  
Another Beginning / Demons Strike  
  
  
  
The room was dark except for twelve desks. Behind each desk was a person in the uniform of a UN military officer. The commander in chief of the UN military led the meeting. The discussion was on the various hot spots in the world. As the meeting was beginning to wrap up........  
  
"Sir."  
  
"Yes Commander Ryoji? Do you have something that you wish to add?"  
  
Misato stood up and walked in front of her desk, addressing the others. "I would like to submit a request for the disassembling and destruction of the Evas."  
  
The others looked at her in shock. "You WHAT?!" shouted another general.  
  
The C in C waved his hand for silence, then looked at Misato. "Your reasons Commander?"  
  
"Sir, There have been no attacks by Angels for the last 8 years. The Angels were the reason that the Evas were created." Misato stared at the General, "I see them as an unnecessary expenditure, the funds would be of better use elsewhere."  
  
"The Evangelions are the most advanced weapons available." said another Commander, "To simple toss them away is inexcusable."  
  
"I disagree," replied Misato, "The Evas haven't been able to function since the failed 3rd Impact. To continue to spend money on something that obviously will never work is wasteful and stupid."  
  
The other officers all began to shout so that for several minutes, no one was understood. Finally, the C in C regained control.  
  
"The Commander raises several good points. However, the decision made by this committee several months ago still stands. The Evangelions will be returned to service. Unless there are any other items...." The room remained quiet. "Then this meeting is adjourned." One by one, the other desks disappeared, leaving only the C in C and Misato.  
  
"Commander, Your Branch has been tasked to reactivate the Evas. Do you feel you can put aside your concerns and complete this task.....or shall I have to find a replacement for you?"  
  
Misato stood a little straighter. "No Sir. I will carry out my orders."  
  
The C in C sat back in his chair. "See that you do." He then vanished. Misato stood quietly in the darkened room, then turned back to her desk and pressed a button. The lights came up in her office and the windows let in the sunlight.  
  
"Those idiots!" Misato grabbed a paperweight and threw it at her wall. It left a dent, a new one amongst many. Her assistant, who had remained out of view of the others, stepped forward.  
  
"Your developing a very bad habit Commander."  
  
"I think reactivating the Evas will be more trouble then its worth." Misato turned and glared at her assistant. "You of all people know what those particular Evas can do."  
  
Her assistant shuddered, "You don't need to remind me. I still have nightmares."  
  
"I know, I'm sorry for bringing it up." Misato sighed, "At least Dr. Taltamir is still having problems, otherwise....."  
  
"Why don't you just transfer and let someone else take over?" asked her assistant.  
  
"And have someone else become the next SEELE?" Misato turned and looked out her window, overlooking Tokyo-2. "As long as I'm in command here, I know no one will be able to use the Evas for evil. That is why I stay." Misato turned and looked at the assistant. "You wouldn't pop in during a meeting unless it was important. What happened?"  
  
"Sensors indicate that the MAGI at NERV were reactivated."  
  
Misato frowned. "We disabled the MAGI and erased all the important files. Do we know what they got?"  
  
"No, If they did get anything, they'll soon find out that the data is useless."  
  
"Meaning....."  
  
"They may try to get in here."  
  
Misato turned to look back out the window. "Tell Major Ibuki to watch for anything out of the ordinary involving NORN." Misato gave a slight smile at the new computers name, a little joke by its creator. "Anything else?"  
  
Her assistant then smiled, "Yeah, are you and Kaji coming by tonight?"  
  
Misato looked back at her assistant. "Are you cooking or is Shinji?"  
  
"What difference does that make?"  
  
Misato smiled, "Well to be honest Asuka, your cooking is similar to mine."  
  
Asuka glared at Misato. "It is NOT! Besides Shinji likes it."  
  
"Shinji 'liked' mine too. He's too nice to say anything."  
  
Asuka grumbled about that one. Misato laughed and patted her on the back. "Your cooking isn't really that bad. Both Kaji and I will be there." Misato returned to her desk and sat down. "Speaking of Shinji, how is he doing?"  
  
Asuka smiled, "He found out college isn't as wonderful as he thought it would be."  
  
"Maybe its because everyone but a certain red-haired women are attending Toyko-2 University."  
  
Asuka blushed slightly, "I already have my College Diploma, I don't need another. Besides, what would you do without me?"  
  
"Probably be over my head in paper work." mumbled Misato. She leaned back in her chair. "I wonder if Kami-sama has to attend meetings and do paper work?"  
  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"I HATE this." mumbled Kami-sama.  
  
"Sir?" Kami-sama looked up. He sat at the head of a long table. Down each side of it sat Class 0 Gods and Goddesses, members of the Heavenly council.  
  
"Nothing, Continue."  
  
"Yes sir." Apollo turned back to the terminal in front of him. "SysOp Peorth reports no problems with Yggdrasil. Commander Mist reports the Valkyrie forces are in shape and on stand by..."  
  
"They are always on stand by" mumbled Thor. "We need a good fight, it's been ages since I have fought a battle."  
  
"And hopefully it will be longer still." replied Fukurokuju. "The world has matured much for the type of fighting you long for." Thor sat back grumbling.  
  
"Please if I could get back to the reports..." said Apollo.  
  
"Stuff your reports!" shouted Saturn. "That's all we ever hear now! Let's discuss something else!"  
  
"Such as?" asked Apollo quietly.  
  
"The Evangelions! Why do we allow such things to remain in existence?"  
  
"According to the reports by Goddess Skuld," said Anubis, "The Evas are not a threat."  
  
"As long as they exist they are a threat! A threat to the Heavens as well as the surface!"  
  
"Would you care to explain that?" said Athena quietly.  
  
Saturn looked at every deity present, "Those ...'things' are the clones of those 'Angels'. We only defeated them years ago because one of them helped us."  
  
"They have been defeated again. By the use of the Evas."  
  
Saturn stood and looked directly at Athena. "We wouldn't have had to worry about them had 3rd Impact gone on as we had planned, without influence. Sure, the mortals would have returned to the waters from which they were spawned, but they could have returned. Instead that half-breed interfered and...."  
  
"THAT IS ENOUGH!!" shouted Kami-sama. He stood so fast his chair flipped out from behind him. All the deities turned and looked at their Lord. Saturn turned pale as he realized what he had said.  
  
"My Lord, I..."  
  
"SILENCE!!" Saturn quickly sat down into his chair. Kami-sama leaned forward and placed his hands upon the table. He looked at each deity, his gaze lingered on Saturn as he spoke.  
  
"I will never hear of my granddaughter being called that ever again! If I do.....So help me...You'd wish you had been born a demon! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" quiet nods were given around the table.  
  
"As to the Eva issue, this has already been discussed. My daughters AND granddaughter are watching them. Unit 01 remains locked away under heavy guard. That is the end of it!" Kami-sama turned and left the council chamber. The doors slammed shut behind him.  
  
"That went well." said Parvati quietly. The other gods began to get up a depart.  
  
Thor glared at Saturn before he left. "You should apologize to the Lord. You have insulted his family."  
  
Saturn remained in his seat until only he and one other remained.  
  
"Do not worry about the Evas." said Loki, "As the Lord has said, the Evas are being watched by the Norns."  
  
Saturn glared at Loki, "You trust them?"  
  
Loki laced his hands together and rested his head upon them. "I trust them unconditionally, even though demon blood runs through the veins of one."  
  
"And the Daughter of the Present?"  
  
"Her record is unblemished, though she is a mix of mortal and god blood."  
  
"Had I been Kami-sama, that contract would never have been honored. To have a Goddess wed to a mortal......"  
  
Loki waved his hand. "She is not the first God or Goddess to fall for a mortal, she will not be the last."  
  
"Yet you have not answered my question." pointed out Saturn. "Do you trust the child of the present?"  
  
Loki smiled, "Publicly, I trust the granddaughter of Kami-sama. Privately, I do not trust the offspring of mortal and god."  
  
"Why do you not say so publicly?" asked Saturn.  
  
Loki got up and began to leave. "For the same reason I'm sure you'll never do so again." He looked back at Saturn before he left the chamber. "Kami-sama forbids it."  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Shinji sat among his classmates in the auditorium. To his right sat Rei. Next to her sat Sayoko. To his left was Touji. Shinji smiled. Unlike his school experience during the Angel Wars, this Professor did not ramble about second impact. Even though the subject was rather boring, this Professor obviously enjoyed teaching it. Besides, Shinji couldn't fall asleep if he had wanted to. First of all, the Professor was Fuyutsuki. Next, his mother was his assistant. Shinji would never hear the end of it if he fell asleep.  
  
'Only one more year and we graduate.' thought Shinji as he continued to take notes. Further down, he saw Sayoko smile.  
  
'Knock it off Sayoko. I know your listening.'  
  
Sayoko turned a deep red, but did not stop taking notes. The last year had been difficult for her. She had thought having her parents back would be great. It had been, but......there were some unexpected difficulties. Sayoko found herself either spending more time with her friends or out granting wishes, then spending time with her parents. This had led to some tension between her Aunt and her mother. Sayoko sighed. Rei noticed this. She moved her hand over Sayoko's and gave it a gentle squeeze. Sayoko looked over at Rei and smiled.  
  
'At least Rei has been there for me.'  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Belldandy sat in the kitchen staring at her tea. As much as she liked the apartment, part of her longed for the old temple. Shortly after their return, She and Keiichi had gone out with Skuld and Sayoko to the old temple. The temple had partially fallen into the sea. There was no way Belldandy was going to be able to restore it. Most of her things had been packed away by Skuld, so that nothing remained in the temple. Belldandy did find something to remind her of the temple. Just above the table on the wall hung the sign that once hung on the door to her room 'Everyone's Tearoom'. Belldandy slowly got up and wondered through the apartment. After returning, things had been great for a week, then reality set in. First of all, both Megumi and Skuld were physically older then Keiichi and Belldandy were. This really didn't bother Keiichi or Belldandy that much. What did bother her was that Sayoko went to Skuld for help instead of her. When Skuld had asked, Belldandy had replied she didn't mind. But inside she was upset. Sure, Skuld had basically been Sayoko's mother for 17 years, but with Belldandy back, that should have changed, shouldn't it? Skuld must have picked up on Belldandy's thoughts because lately she had been avoiding her. Belldandy finally awakened from her thoughts. She found herself in Sayoko's room. She sat down quietly on her daughter's bed and began to cry.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Kami-sama sat in his office, still angered over what had been said in the council meeting. Now another problem had popped up. He turned off the monitor showing his middle child, and turned to the 2 before him.  
  
"How long has it been like this?"  
  
Skuld shifted quietly. "For the past 8 months."  
  
"THAT LONG!"  
  
Skuld looked down at her feet. "I didn't notice it at first. Then 3 months ago, I was helping Sayoko and I felt something from Belldandy." Skuld's voice got quiet. "I think she is jealous and upset that Sayoko would rather come to me then to her. I tried to talk to her, but she says nothing is wrong."  
  
Urd spoke up, "No matter what is happening to her, She always puts on a happy front. She doesn't want to trouble others with what she sees as her problems."  
  
"And where is Sayoko during this?" asked Kami-sama.  
  
"She is either at the University, out with her friends, or up here looking for wishes to grant." replied Urd.  
  
"Very well," said Kami-sama. "As of now, Sayoko is off the Goddess Relief Office listing, she is reassigned to the surface. She is to spend more time with her parents."  
  
"Yes sir." said Skuld. "I believe Rei can help. She has been talking to Sayoko a lot."  
  
"Very well." Kami-sama turned and looked out of his windows. "What is the status of the Evas?"  
  
"The Commander of Toyko-2 UN has tried several times now to have them destroyed. She has been turned down. The scientists are still trying to reactivate them without success."  
  
"Let me know if anything changes."  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Elsewhere.  
  
  
Draco sat brooding in his chamber. The screams of the damned still could be heard through the thick walls. The walls themselves glowed a cherry red. Times had changed, the Demons had changed. Draco longed for the days of old, when the Demons were in constant conflict with the heavens, until the doublet system was put in place. Now you could not kill a god without losing a demon. Draco did not mind the loss of a few of his brother demons, what he did mind was the possibility of killing his own doublet, thus ending his life. At one time he would have called Oni-sama his Lord, but now he did so only for show. Now he called another Lord, for he wished to return the world to the times of the past, without the doublet system. However, it had been days since he had last spoken to his Lord. All the Lord said was that he would be called when he was needed. And so Draco waited.  
  
"Arghhh I HATE WAITING" shouted Draco.  
  
"Then wait no more."  
  
Draco turned to the newcomer. "Who dares..... My Lord."  
  
The newcomer was dressed in dark robes, his face hidden by a hood. "Rise my servant. I have a task for you."  
  
"I hear and obey, my Lord."  
  
The robed figure smiled, 'Demons are such fools.' "I have accessed the MAGI."  
  
Draco looked confused. "But my Lord, the MAGI no longer contain any useful data."  
  
"I am well aware of that. But the creator of the NORN system is the daughter of the MAGI's creator. Accessing the MAGI gave me a view of what the NORN will be like."  
  
Draco looked puzzled, "Then....what do you need me for?"  
  
"A diversion."  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Shinji moved about the kitchen getting dinner ready. Rei sat by the counter, talking to him. Shinji put down a pan.  
  
"Skuld said what?"  
  
"She wants us to help Sayoko open up to her mom." replied Rei. "Sayoko either comes to us, or goes to Skuld with her problems. Her mother feels left out."  
  
Shinji sighed. "That's not going to be easy."  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it!" shouted Asuka from the living room where she had been talking to Yui, Misato and Kaji. Shinji looked at Rei.  
  
"If you have any ideas, I'm all ears."  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Asuka could see right away something was wrong with Belldandy. When she had first seen her in the Eva, Belldandy had seemed happy, and full of life. When she had been retrieved from the Eva she seemed even more so. Now as Asuka looked at her, Belldandy's smile seemed hollow. Keiichi, Skuld and Sayoko followed her in.  
  
"The others are inside," said Asuka. "Have a seat, dinner should be along shortly." Asuka then reached over and grabbed Skuld.  
  
"GAH!!" shouted Skuld in surprise. Sayoko turned and gave Asuka a funny look. Asuka smiled.  
  
"I just need your Aunt for a second."  
  
Sayoko shrugged and went towards the living room. Asuka waited till she was out of sight then turned to Skuld.  
  
"What's wrong with Belldandy?"  
  
"Have you talked to Rei?" asked Skuld.  
  
"No."  
  
"You should talk to her." Skuld turned and started to head towards the living when Asuka grabbed her arm and led her towards the kitchen.  
  
"You're not getting away that easily." muttered Asuka.  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Draco appeared in Toyko-2 along with 3 other Demons. He turned to one.  
  
"You understand your orders?"  
  
"Yes sir. We are to cause a disturbance to distract the goddesses in this city."  
  
Draco stared at the Demon, "And....?"  
  
"We are also to distract the UN forces."  
  
"Good, I'm glad to see your brain functions. Remember, under no circumstances will you kill anyone." Draco grinned. "Just wound them a little."  
  
"Does that included the Goddesses?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Alright," said Asuka. "I'll get Belldandy. Rei, you get Sayoko. We'll get them back to normal." Rei nodded.  
  
"Alright."  
  
Asuka and Rei headed towards the living room. Shinji looked over at Skuld.  
  
"Why does this sound like a bad thing to do?"  
  
Skuld looked at the ceiling. "Because Asuka suggested it possibly."  
  
"No, actually, Rei did. I guess we should follow." Shinji and Skuld headed into the living room.  
  
Asuka walked over to Belldandy. "Come with me I need to talk to you."  
  
Asuka started to pull Belldandy with her, when all the goddesses froze. Belldandy turned and looked at Skuld. Sayoko also looked at Skuld.  
  
"Is it Mara?" Sayoko asked quietly.  
  
"No." said Skuld quietly.  
  
"What is it?" asked Asuka. Misato's cell phone broke the silence.  
  
"Yes?" asked Misato.  
  
"COMMANDER!!" came her Sub-Commander's voice. "The NORN is detecting multiple unknown patterns, currently classified as black!"  
  
"Type Black?" Misato turned and looked at the goddesses. They all closed their eyes. With a flash, their everyday clothes were replaced by goddess outfits. These outfits differed from their normal goddess robes. These were their battle outfits (see Ah My Goddess the Movie for reference). They each reached up to their earrings and pulled off apiece. That piece extended itself into a long staff that formed an intricate pattern at one end. The goddesses looked serious.  
  
"We'll handle it." said Skuld, dangerously. The 3 then disappeared in a bright flash.  
  
"Commander?" came the Sub-Commander's voice.  
  
"I'm on my way." Misato hung up. "Come on Asuka. There's trouble." They started to leave when Keiichi called out.  
  
"Be careful. The last time I saw Belldandy dressed liked that, she was fighting a god."  
  
Everyone stared at Shinji wide-eyed. "But...why would Sayoko ask if it was Mara?" asked Misato.  
  
Keiichi let out a sigh, "From the sound of it....its Demons."  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Macet was having the time of his life. It wasn't often that a 2nd Class Demon had this much fun. Macet picked up a car and hurled it through the glass window of a shop.  
  
"HOLD IT!"  
  
Macet turned to see 2 Police Officers pointing their guns at him.  
  
"FREEZE!"  
  
"Not likely." Macet said, he turned and headed towards another car.  
  
"I SAID FREEZE!!" shouted the Officer. "FIRE!"  
  
Both Officers began firing their guns at the Demon. Just before the bullets hit, a red shield flared into existence around Macet.  
  
"Heh, nice try. My turn." Macet picked up the car and hurled it towards the Officers. Both just barely made it out of the way. Macet laughed and continued up the street. As he reached the end, a new vehicle approached. It was a UN armored personal carrier. The vehicle turned straight towards him. The machine gun turret turned and pointed straight at him.  
  
"Ooooo. I soooo scared." said Macet. The machine gun opened up on Macet. The red shield once again flared into existence. Macet laughed as the bullets were all deflected. He raised his hand and sent a force bolt towards the vehicle. The bolt crashed into the front armor of the vehicle. A massive explosion blasted the vehicle into the buildings behind it. Macet laughed as he looked at the remains of the vehicle.  
  
"Is there no one who is worthy to face me?" Macet shouted.  
  
"How about me?"  
  
Macet looked up. Standing on top of a building stood Skuld. She had upon her head a helmet with a visor that covered her eyes. She pointed the end of her staff at Macet. Macet smiled.  
  
"Let's play little girl."  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Misato and Asuka stormed into the command room.  
  
"Status!" shout Misato.  
  
The Sub-Commander saluted, "Ma'am, We have detected 4 Type Black patterns." He pointed to the map display. 4 points of light moved across it. "Police have encounter them. They appear to be men, but...they have powers like the Angels did. We have lost several armored vehicles to them with no damage to the enemy."  
  
"SIR!!" shouted Maya at a display. "We are picking up 3 Type Purple patterns! They seem to be engaging the Type Blacks!"  
  
Misato smiled 'The Calvary has arrived.' "Put us at defense level 1. All forces on alert."  
  
"Yes Ma'am."  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"Still no response Doctor."  
  
Doctor Joseph Taltamir stared at his assistant. "Damn, I thought we had it that time." Taltamir turned and stared through the windows into the large chamber beyond. An MP Eva stood against the far wall.  
  
'Why won't you work?' thought Taltamir. He had been trying to activate the Evas for the past 7 years. Unfortunately, he had only the data from the MAGI to go on, and even that was incomplete. 2 direct sources of information on the Evas refused to help.  
  
'Damn you Akagi, Damn you Ibuki.' Taltamir punched the window before him. Alarms screamed into existence. Taltamir turned to his assistant.  
  
"What the hell is going on?"  
  
"Apparently there are Angel like forces attacking the city. We have been placed at Defense status one."  
  
"Great." muttered Taltamir. "Come on, we won't get anymore work done today" Both left the control room. The room remained empty for a few minutes. Then there was a bright flash, and the robed figure appeared in the room. He walked quickly over to a terminal. A brought out a diskette and placed it into a drive. He began to rapidly type. He quickly uploaded information from the diskette to the computer. He removed the disk, then stepped to the window.  
  
"Soon, you will awaken." He said to the Eva. "And then no power in the universe will stop me."  
  
With a bright flash, he vanished."  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Sayoko dove for cover behind a car. A force bolt sailed over her head, crashing into a building.  
  
"Jeez," she muttered, "They just won't quit."  
  
Sayoko stood up and pointed her staff at the Demon. A beam of light flashed from the end of the staff. The Demon just barely got out of the way. The beam hit a light pole, causing the entire pole to be frozen in ice.  
  
"Damn, I missed."  
  
"But I won't!"  
  
Sayoko turned to see the Demon coming at her with a sword. She raised her staff and blocked him as he tried to slice into her. Sayoko went on the defensive as she parried and dodge the Demons strikes. The Demon came at her with a vicious slice that used both his hands. Sayoko brought her staff up to block, but the force the Demon put behind the blade shattered the staff into 2 pieces. The blade continued, slicing into Sayoko's side. Sayoko screamed in pain and fell back. The Demon stood over her preparing to deliver the death blow.  
  
"Good-bye Goddess." He said. He started to bring the blade down. A blue blur slammed into him knocking the demon flat. Sayoko, holding her side, turned and looked at her savior. Belldandy stood posed above the Demon, her staff pointed right at the Demon's face.  
  
"You hurt my DUAGHTER!" said a very angry Belldandy. Before the Demon could respond, the staff fired its beam, freezing the Demon in place. Belldandy turned and looked at Sayoko.  
  
"SAYOKO!" she shouted rushing to her side.  
  
"Momma...." said Sayoko before darkness claimed her.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Skuld was still fighting Macet when a second Demon appeared nearby.  
  
"Come on Macet! Its time to go!"  
  
Macet turned and looked a Skuld. "Another time Goddess!" Both Demons vanished.  
  
Skuld stared at were the Demons had been, then she turned and looked over the destruction they had caused.  
  
"What were they up to?"  
  
* SKULD!! * came Belldandy's voice.  
  
* What? * replied Skuld.  
  
* SAYOKO IS INJURED COME HERE QUICK!! *  
  
* WHAT!! *  
  
Skuld teleported immediately.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
In the command room, Misato and Asuka watched as the Purple and Black forces moved about. Every once in a while the battle was picked up on the cameras spread about the city. Misato could easily tell that the Type Blacks were Demons from the red markings on their faces. The only way she could tell the Goddesses apart was from their outfits which she had seen before she left. The Helmets they wore, along with the visors, prevented her from seeing the upper portions of their faces. On one screen, Skuld and a Demon were having one hell of a fight. On another Belldandy and another Demon were taking shots at one another. Neither were moving very much. The third showed Sayoko's battle. Sayoko had barely missed the Demon several times, she then dove behind a car. The force bolt from the Demon slammed head long into the camera.  
  
"Sorry Ma'am, we lost the picture." said Maya.  
  
"Can you get the scene from another camera location?" asked Asuka.  
  
"I'll try."  
  
Misato and Asuka continued to watch the other screens, when something happened. Both Belldandy and Skuld seemed to stumble at the same moment. Belldandy immediately pulled out of the battle and vanished. Skuld fought on. Then her Demon vanished. Skuld seemed to look about for a second and then froze. Then she too vanished. The main Map display no longer showed them as they were not using their powers.  
  
"Ma'am, we have the location back up with camera 15."  
  
Misato and Asuka turned back to the monitor that had showed Sayoko's fight. The first thing they could see was the Demon, now frozen in ice. The next thing they saw was Belldandy and Skuld bending over a fallen figure. The figure and surrounding cement were covered in blood.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Mist, Valkyrie  
Fukurokuju, Shinto God of wisdom, luck, and prosperity  
Saturn, Roman, god of fertility and agriculture  
Apollo, God of arts, music and medicine  
Anubis, Egyptian God of the dead and embalming. He holds the scales to weight the hearts of men  
Thor, Norse God of Lightning and War  
Athena, Greek Goddess of wisdom, reason and protective force  
Parvati, Hindu goddess of Divine Light and Wisdom  
Loki, Norse Trickester God, concerned with thievery, magic, and fire 


	3. Chapter 2: A visit from Hell Trait...

Chapter 2  
  
A visit from Hell / Traitors  
  
  
  
Draco watched the scene below from a rooftop. Belldandy and Skuld were both calling on their healing powers, trying to save Sayoko.  
  
"They went a bit overboard I see."  
  
Draco turned to see the robed for of his Lord.  
  
"You did say to distract them, my Lord. This has been achieved."  
  
The robed figure walked to the edge and pointed. "I did not say that one should be captured. If he should talk, all will be lost."  
  
Draco bowed to his Lord. "He will not talk. I will see to it."  
  
"No." said the Dark Lord, "I shall."  
  
Both turned and watched as several Valkyries appeared and took away the frozen Demon. Belldandy and Skuld vanished with Sayoko.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Kami-sama was furious. It had been a long time since a Demon had fought a Goddess, even longer since one had been injured by one. So feared was the doublet system, no Demon had dared oppose it. Until now.  
  
"What is her status?"  
  
A very pale Peorth stood before Kami-sama. "She has been moved to Skuld's apartment on the surface. Belldandy, Skuld and Urd are there. They felt it unwise to move her directly to Heaven in her condition."  
  
Kami-sama nodded, "Inform them that if they need any assistance, I myself will come."  
  
"Of course sir."  
  
Kami-sama's face then darkened. "And what of the Demon?"  
  
"He refuses to say a word."  
  
"Convince him."  
  
"Yes sir. There is something else." Peorth looked rather nervous.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
" 'She' wants to speak with you."  
  
Kami-sama leaned forward, resting his head in his hands (Gendo look #1). 'Of course she was there when the message came through. She must have overheard.' "Why?"  
  
"Something about that Demon."  
  
"Let her in."  
  
Peorth walked over to the phone and pressed a few buttons. "He will see you now." She then hung up and waited. In front of Kami-sama's desk a red circle appeared. Dark clouds began to rise and flames shot into the room. The smoke then cleared to reveal 2 women. One was Mara, Demon 1st Class. The other had long platinum blond hair, and dark tanned skin. On her face were 3 red stars.   
  
"Daimakaicho Hild." said Kami-sama quietly.  
  
"Kami-sama." replied Hild with a nod. Mara looked about the office nervously.  
  
"And what does the Queen of Hell wish to discuss?"  
  
"I wish to speak with the Demon that you are holding."  
  
Kami-sama sat back and stared at her. "And your reason for doing so is?"  
  
Hild looked directly at Kami-sama, "Make no mistake, I do not like you. However, my Daughter's Niece is another story. That attack was not ordered by Oni-sama, myself, or anyone else in hell. I want to get to the bottom of this as much as you do."  
  
Kami-sama stared at Hild a little longer, then he stood up. "Very well. This way."  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
Belldandy and Keiichi hovered over Sayoko as she lay unconscious on her bed. Skuld and Urd hovered nearby.  
  
"How is she?" asked Urd quietly.  
  
"We were able to stop the bleeding and heal the wound." said Skuld. "But it was a Demon blade. It will take time to recover."  
  
Urd stared at Sayoko as Belldandy moved her hand carefully through her daughter's hair. Urd felt a surge of guilt and stormed out of the room. Skuld quickly followed.  
  
"What's wrong Urd?"  
  
Urd turned and looked at Skuld, tears in her eyes. "I should have been there! I could have helped!"  
  
Skuld shook her head. "Kami-sama told me that you were out. You couldn't have known what was going to happen."  
  
A knock at the door interrupted them. Skuld walked over a peered through the peep hole. She then opened the door.  
  
"Hello, Rei."  
  
Rei stepped in and looked at Skuld. "How is Sayoko?"  
  
"She is in her room. Go see for yourself."  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Luthor, the demon in question, sat in a cell. He had been told that this was the very cell that Celestin had been held before his trial.  
  
'I wonder what Celestine was thinking as he awaited his fate.'  
  
Luthor felt a sudden disturbance and recognized it.  
  
"Oh hell.." He muttered.  
  
"Don't you mean 'Oh Hild'?" Luthor turned to the new voice. A figured in a hooded robe stood just on the other side of the bars.  
  
"Who are you?" Luthor asked.  
  
"You disappoint me Luthor." said the figure, "You allowed yourself to get carried away and got caught as a result."  
  
Luthor turned his back on the figure, "Yeah so what? What are you gonna do about it."  
  
"You will not be allowed to talk. You must be silenced, permanently."  
  
Luthor turned back to the figure. The man held a force ball in his hands, it glowed with a brightness that rivaled the sun. The man then let it fly at the Demon.  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Kami-sama and Hild walked down a long corridor. Behind them walked Peorth and Mara. Flanking them were approx. 20 Valkyries. Gods and Goddesses moved quickly to clear out of the wall of the approaching group. All but one Goddess. She stood blocking their way.  
  
Kami-sama looked at her questioningly. "What is the matter?"  
  
The Goddess moved her lips a few times, trying to speak, before her eyes rolled back and she crumpled to the ground. Several Gods immediately flew to her side. They then drew back in shock. One turned to Kami-sama.  
  
"She's dead sir."  
  
Kami-sama stared at the unmoving form before him. 'What could have...?' Kami-sama immediately looked up.  
  
"GET TO THE DEMON NOW!" he ordered.  
  
Several Valkyries flew down the corridor, heading towards the demon's cell. They soon reported back.  
  
"He's dead sir. Someone blasted a hole through his chest."  
  
Kami-sama looked stunned. Hild was also in shock. Finally Kami-sama turned and looked at Hild.  
  
"It seems that we must have a long talk."  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Sayoko slowly began to return to consciousness. She lay staring at the ceiling. She looked around. It was her room. She tried to move her hands, but felt weight on them. She looked to her right to see brown hair laying on her hand and arm. On her left was also a mass of brown hair, but of a much lighter color. Sayoko tried to sit up, but a sharp pain in her side made her hiss in pain and lay back down. Her hiss was loud enough to wake the one on her left. Belldandy raised her head and looked directly into her daughter's eyes. Tear's came to her eyes as she moved quickly and gently to wrap Sayoko in a hug.  
  
"I thought I had lost you." Belldandy said between tears. Sayoko returned the hug with her free hand. After a few minutes Belldandy sat back down.  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
Sayoko shifted in the bed, only to wince as she stretched her left side. "It still hurts a lot."  
  
Belldandy nodded, "Because it was a demon blade, it will continue to hurt for several days. But your wound has been healed." Belldandy then pointed to the person on Sayoko's right. "You have a great friend in Rei. She has been here ever since she heard what happened."  
  
Sayoko smiled as she looked at Rei. "We've always been there for each other when we got injured." Sayoko turned back and looked at her mother. Belldandy's face was blank as she spoke next.  
  
"I did have a....conversation with her. About why....you don't come to me for help."  
  
Sayoko looked away, "I've just been so used to you not being here and going to Auntie for help. And then you started acting funny when I was around Auntie......I just..." Sayoko turned back and looked at Belldandy. "I never meant to hurt you. You're still my mother and I care for you." Sayoko reached out and grabbed Belldandy in another hug. "I...don't want to lose you again." Mother and Daughter had another crying session before a small snore reminded them of who was still in the room. Belldandy and Sayoko stared at Rei.  
  
"She's a sound sleeper." noted Belldandy.  
  
Sayoko got an evil grin on her face. She leaned down by Rei's ear. "ANGEL ATTACK!"  
  
Rei sat straight up, her eyes wide open. She looked around confused for a second before glaring at a grinning Sayoko.  
  
"I still don't think that's very funny."  
  
Sayoko grabbed Rei in a hug, "I think it's hilarious."  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
A day later.  
  
  
Misato, Asuka, and Maya sat in the control room for yet another reactivation test. They had attended many such tests, usually after Dr. Taltamir claimed to have found a sudden break through. He had done so again that morning. As the Doctor moved about to prepare the test, the 3 talked quietly.  
  
"So how is Sayoko?" asked Misato.  
  
"According to Rei she's fine." said Asuka. "She won't return to the University for a few days, but she's getting around better."  
  
"Send my best to her." said Maya. "I still remember what she and her Aunt did during 3rd Impact."  
  
They all turned to the Doctor and Techs. "So what is the latest inspiration?" asked Misato.  
  
"Apparently, he was hit by it the morning after the attack. He spent all day yesterday going over it, before requesting your presence this morning." said Maya.  
  
Asuka looked beyond at the MP Eva and gave a small shiver. "Do you think it will work?"  
  
Maya shook her head, "I don't know, But I hope it won't."  
  
Doctor Taltamir then walked over. "We are ready."  
  
Misato nodded, "Proceed Doctor."  
  
Doctor Taltamir immediately began to issue orders. Techs at terminal carried out their orders quickly. A loud hum began to fill the air. The air around the Eva seemed to shiver. Misato's and Asuka's eyes widened.  
  
'It can't be....'  
  
With a slight rumble, the Eva stood up a little straighter, it's hands clenched slightly.  
  
"Eva reactivation.....Successful!" shouted a tech. Cheers began to echo throughout the room as everyone celebrated their success. Everyone celebrated, except for 3 people. Misato turned and looked at Asuka and Maya. "Go tell Skuld and Ritsuko. They'll want to know. Then Asuka, I want you to transmit that request of personal." Asuka and Maya nodded and quickly hurried off. Misato then put on a fake smile and walked up to Dr. Taltamir.  
  
"Congratulations. So, what was different this time?"  
  
"Well, the day after the attack. I decided to spend time going through the NORN looking over the information again. I then noticed something I had skipped previously." Dr. Taltamir smiled. "I couldn't believe I missed it. It was right there the whole time."  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
A few minutes later, Misato walked into her office. Asuka and Maya stood there watching a person behind Misato desk typing quickly into her terminal.  
  
"Find anything yet Ritsuko?" asked Misato.  
  
"Yes, I have." Ritsuko said looking up. "Someone has restored several key files that we deleted when we backed-up the MAGI into the NORN."  
  
Misato stared at Ritsuko, "But, you and I have the only copies! I still have mine.."  
  
"And I still have mine." Ritsuko pointed at the screen. "Whoever did this did it the night of the attack. So while you and the security forces were dealing with those demons...."  
  
"Someone came in and inserted those files." finished Misato. "Who?"  
  
"Possibly.....a Demon." Everyone looked toward the new voice. Urd stepped away from the security monitor that Misato had in her office and walked towards the group. "I was at Skuld's when Asuka called, she still busy with Sayoko. But yes, a Demon could have done it."  
  
Ritsuko pointed back at the screen. "But SEELE's computers were destroyed by your forces, the MAGI were wiped of all usable data. Only Misato and I had the remaining files, unless.....you people kept a copy?"  
  
Urd shook her head, "We do have a copy, but its impossible for a demon to go unnoticed in the heavens."  
  
"What if someone in Heaven is working with the Demons?"  
  
"That is not possible."  
  
Asuka looked at Urd, "Why not? You worked with Mara."  
  
Urd paled a bit, "That was different, besides Kami-sama knew about that."  
  
"So maybe he just doesn't know about this one."  
  
"No you don't understand. We put that information into a databank with another highly classified program. It's the most secured place in the entire Yggdrasil mainframe. Only Kami-sama, and a few Class 0 Gods have the access to it. It is just not possible."  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Loki sat quietly in Saturn's office. Saturn stared at the screen before him. He then turned and looked at Loki.  
  
"How is this possible?"  
  
"I do not know." said Loki, "But still, the fact remains. The Evas have been reactivated."  
  
Saturn leaned back in his chair. "Our own files.....used against us. So what do we do now that the genie has been let out of his bottle?"  
  
Loki smiled "I believe this should be brought up at the next meeting. We have a traitor to deal with, and we must deal with the Evas. Permanently."  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Several Hours later  
  
Misato stood quietly in her apartment. Sitting in front of her were Shinji, Asuka, Rei, Touji and Sayoko. Just off the side, Belldandy, Urd, Skuld, and Keiichi stood by watching and listening. They had brought Sayoko to this meeting against Belldandy's wishes. Even now, Belldandy seemed to be hovering over Sayoko. Sayoko looked good, considering the injury sustained. Regardless, they all needed to be here for this.  
  
"For those of you who don't know," started Misato, "the first of the MP Evas has been reactivated." Each of the children stared at Misato in shock. Misato wasn't finished.  
  
"I have been ordered by the UN to return you all back to full operational status as pilots. Starting tomorrow, you'll have to resume sync tests." A chorus of groans came from the pilots. Rei spoke up.  
  
"Why do we have to pilot? What about the dummy plugs?"  
  
Misato shook her head, "There is no way we are going to use the dummy plugs. Not after what happened 8 years ago. The UN C in C sees that as an unnecessary risk. I agree." Misato then gave them a smile. "I am happy to say that Majors Hyuga and Aoba will be returning to man the command room. Dr. Akagi is also returning as the pilot's doctor."  
  
Asuka looked up. "What about Doctor Taltamir?"  
  
"He is in charge of the Evas only. Anything involving the pilots falls under Ritsuko." replied Misato.  
  
"What did happen 2 days ago?" asked Touji. Sayoko seemed to curl up slightly. Rei placed her hand on Sayoko's shoulder. Belldandy also moved behind Sayoko, placing her hands on her shoulders. Misato took a deep breath, then started.  
  
"3 Demons attacked Toyko-2. Their purpose was to distract our forces, and the goddesses long enough to access the NORN."  
  
"What were they trying to get?" asked Rei.  
  
"They didn't 'get' anything. It's what they left. The files to reactivate the Evas."  
  
Shinji stared at Misato. "But I thought you said you had deleted those! Where did they get them?"  
  
"That is what we wish to know." Came a new voice. Everyone in the room turned to see 5 newcomers, all Valkyries in full armor.  
  
Skuld stared at the Valkyrie, "Commander Mist, why are you here?"  
  
Mist looked at Skuld. "I am here by order of the Council of Heaven." Mist turned and looked at Urd. "Urd, you'll have to come with me."  
  
Urd looked at Mist, shocked. "WHAT?!"  
  
Skuld glared at Mist. "Why?"  
  
Mist looked at Skuld apologetically, "I'm sorry, but I have my orders. The council wishes to question SysOp Urd on how a secured file ended up in the mortal computer." She waved to the other Valkyries who began to move towards Urd. Urd took a step back, lightning crackling in her hands. Misato and the other mortals stepped back, trying to get out of the line of fire. Belldandy moved in front of Sayoko. Skuld assumed an offensive posture.  
  
"WAIT!" shouted Mist. She turned to Skuld and Urd. "Please, don't make this any more difficult then it needs to be."  
  
Skuld looked over to Urd. Urd finally dropped her hands and nodded to Skuld. The Valkyries moved in and took hold of Urd. They then vanished in a flash. Belldandy and Skuld stared at Mist. Skuld walked right up to Mist and looked her straight in the eye.  
  
"My sister had nothing to do with this.....If anything happens to her..."  
  
Mist turned away and looked to Belldandy. "I am sorry. I had no choice." Mist then vanished.  
  
"What happens now?" asked Sayoko.  
  
Belldandy wrapped her arms around Sayoko.  
  
"We pray, and hope for the best."  
  
Skuld continued to stare at where Mist had stood, then went directly to the phone.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Several Hours later.  
  
"You have something you wish to say?" asked Kami-sama. The rest of the council sat watching Saturn closely.  
  
"First My Lord, must the Goddess of the Future be here?"  
  
Skuld glared at Saturn. Kami-sama waved his hand at Saturn, "She is here because I asked her to be. Now continue."  
  
Saturn took one last look at Skuld before continuing "My Lord, fellow council members, the Evangelions have been reactivated."  
  
"This is known." said Apollo. "The mortals have been working at it for 8 years now."  
  
"Yes," said Saturn, "but it now appears that they had help."  
  
"Help?" asked Anubis, "Help from who?"  
  
Saturn looked over at Loki. Loki nodded. Saturn turned back to the others. "Apparently, from us. The files used to reactivate the Evas came from Yggdrasil."  
  
The other gods stared at Saturn in shock.  
  
"We forbid all help from the heavens in this matter." said Parvati.  
  
"I assume that you have proof?" asked Athena.  
  
"According to logs, the file was downloaded from the secure area to the SysOp station."  
  
Anubis rose to his feet. "And who was the SysOp on duty at the time?"  
  
Saturn motioned to the doorway. 2 Valkyries entered with Urd between them. Thor rose to his feet.  
  
"This is unacceptable. I have know Urd since she was a child! She would not do such things!"  
  
"I tend to agree." said Fukurokuju, "Does other evidence exist?"  
  
"We are still gathering evidence." said Saturn. "But this can be all cleared up by Urd, if she would tell us, where were you the night that the demon's attacked Tokyo-2?"  
  
Urd stared at Saturn before turning and looking at her father. Kami-sama could not meet her eyes. She turned back to Saturn.  
  
"I have done nothing. I did not upload anything into the mortal computer system."  
  
Saturn looked at Urd. "Yet you avoided our question, Where were you the night of the attack? You were not in the heavens and you were definitely were not beside your sisters. Where were you?"  
  
Urd looked at Kami-sama one last time before looking back at the council. "I can't say."  
  
"Can't or won't?"  
  
"Enough!" shouted Thor. "She said she did not upload any files to the mortal computer. She tells the truth!"  
  
Several other gods nodded their heads in agreement. Saturn walked over to his chair and picked up a rather thick file.  
  
"I hold here the disciplinary file for the Goddess Urd."  
  
'Oh crap.' thought Urd.  
  
Skuld had her head in her hands. 'Not good.'  
  
"Urd," Saturn asked, "How many times has your license been suspended?"  
  
Urd thought about it, "I'm....not sure."  
  
Saturn looked through the file, "There is plenty in here, for example: I see over 45 infractions for lying..." Saturn looked up at Urd. "...all within a 12 day span."  
  
"That was a long time ago." said Urd.  
  
"Yes you've 'changed' haven't you?" Saturn smiled at Urd. "You also 'changed' when you became a 2nd Class Goddess, yet you still told lies. And then there is your childish behavior." Saturn waved his hand and a screen flickered into life at the end of the room. It showed a scene that was typical of pre-2nd Impact around the temple. Urd and Skuld having a drawn out fight that ended with several explosions. Skuld felt the sudden urge to shrink down and escape. Then another scene appeared it showed a very drunk Urd singing away next to Mara at Asuka and Shinji's wedding. Urd paled slightly. Saturn stared at Urd and observed her reaction. The rest of the council did as well.  
  
"You know this Demon well don't you? You seem to, and this was taken over a year ago."  
  
"It was a wedding party." said Urd. "Mara was invited."  
  
"Yes, of course she was." said Saturn with a smile. He turned and looked at the rest of the council. "I think we have seen and heard enough. Urd was the SysOp on duty at the time the files were taken. She has had a history of lying to her fellow gods, even her sisters. She refuses to reveal her whereabouts on the night of the attack. And last of all she has had contact with Demons, meaning she could have coordinated the attack."  
  
Thor stood angrily, "It is still all circumstantial!"   
  
Loki looked over at Thor. "Yes, that it is. It must be investigated further."  
  
Athena looked at Urd with a pained look, "As much as I hate to admit it, an investigation is required."  
  
Kami-sama turned and looked at the council members. None would meet his gaze.  
  
"Very well, until the matter is resolved, the Goddess Urd is relieved of her duties and placed under house arrest. Take her to her quarters." Skuld started to say something, but one look from Kami-sama prevented her.  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Urd is innocent Father you know that!"  
  
Skuld was following Kami-sama down the hall to his office. He entered his office, Skuld followed.  
  
"Father are you listening to me?!"  
  
"I've heard every word that you've said." Kami-sama said as he sat behind his desk.  
  
"And?!"  
  
"I know she's innocent."  
  
Skuld stared at her father in shock.  
  
"You knew and said nothing!? How could you!?"  
  
"Because her alibi would only fuel the flames."  
  
"What do you mean? How can the truth cause her problems?"  
  
"She was visiting her mother."  
  
Skuld's anger lessoned. She sat down across from Kami-sama. "Oh."  
  
"Exactly. Having the Queen of Hell as a witness doesn't really help you if you're suspected to be helping demons." Kami-sama let out a sigh. " Skuld, I have no idea what is going on. But it all seems to be revolving around the Evas." Kami-sama turned and looked at Skuld. "You must keep the Evas under observation. Have the mortals you can trust help."  
  
"What about Urd?"  
  
Kami-sama turned his chair to look out over heaven. "The investigation will find nothing, of that I am sure. Urd will have to remain, inconvenienced for the duration."  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
The next day.  
"I hate this part." muttered Asuka. She reached over and pressed the button which made her plug suit become airtight. Beside her Rei was waiting for Sayoko. Sayoko finally sealed her plug suit. When she pressed the button, she let out a hiss of pain as the suit came in on her wound.  
  
Asuka looked at Sayoko, "Are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
Sayoko leaned against her locker, "Yeah, let's do it." Sayoko got up and started to close her locker, she then stopped, reached in and pulled out her mother's ring on the chain. She then placed it around her neck. Rei saw this.  
  
"I thought you gave that back to her."  
  
"I did, She gave it back to me this morning." Sayoko smiled. "She said then I would know that she would always be with me."  
  
"How's your Aunt doing?" asked Asuka.  
  
"Urd's doing ok. She said it's giving her a chance to catch up on her reading, write a symphony, watch some anime...."  
  
Asuka nodded, "She's bored out of her mind?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Misato sat behind her desk. She looked up at Doctor's Akagi and Taltamir.  
  
"They all have sync rates of about 48%. Sayoko's is still at 58%." Ritsuko looked up from her paper work. "They should be able to run the Evas without difficulty."  
  
Misato turned and looked at Dr. Taltamir. "Status of Evas."  
  
"We have 5 Evas ready to go." said Dr. Taltamir. "The other 4 are still being prepped. I can have all 9 dummy plugs ready by....."  
  
"No."  
  
Taltamir looked up from his clipboard at Misato. "I'm sorry?"  
  
Misato stared at Taltamir. "You will not activate the Dummy Plugs."  
  
"But I can fix the plugs to..."  
  
Misato slammed her hands on the desktop, causing everyone in the room to jump. "LISTEN DAMMIT! YOU WILL NOT ACTIVATE THE DUMMY PLUGS! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"  
  
Taltamir took a step back, "Yes Ma'am."  
  
"Dismissed."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"I can't believe her." said Taltamir as he walked next to Akagi. "Doesn't she care about the pilots? I have their best interests in mind!"  
  
"So does she," said Ritsuko. "That is why she will not use the plugs. If you had been around 8 years ago, you'd understand."  
  
"I read the reports. I believe that I can correct the error in the plugs." Taltamir said. "They will obey us."  
  
Ritsuko stopped dead in the hallway. "You just don't get it. It's not a programming error. It's who they used in the plugs. He will not obey us."  
  
Taltamir just smiled, "I will succeed were you failed."  
  
Ritsuko stared at Taltamir. "You know, I knew someone who thought like you do. He thought he could play god. Now he is dead. I hope you realize your wrong before you meet the same fate." Ritsuko stormed off down the hallway, leaving Taltamir staring after her.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Draco sat on top of a building in Tokyo-2. He watched as the mortals scurried about like insects below him.  
  
'How small they seem, so insignificant. I can't wait to rule them.'  
  
"Patience." Draco turned to see his Lord.   
  
"My Lord?"  
  
The Hooded figure stepped next to him and looked down. "You will rule them in time. That is the future. We must deal with the present for now." The hood turned to Draco. "The Evas have been reactivated. Now is the time to test their power."  
  
Draco folded his arms and stared at the figure. "Even I am not foolish enough to fight an Eva. How will you test them?"  
  
The figure produced a PDA and held it out to Draco. "With him."  
  
Draco took to offered PDA and looked at the data on its screen. He then looked up at the figure in shock.  
  
"Fido?"  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


	4. Chapter 3: Fido attacks

Chapter 3  
  
Fido attacks  
  
  
Cough cough "I forgot how much I hate that stuff." muttered Asuka as she sat down on the bench in the Pilot Locker room.  
  
"I'd rather eat Misato's cooking." replied Sayoko, currently laid out on another bench.  
  
"Let's not go that far." said Rei.  
  
'Sigh' "You think they'll let us repaint the Evas?" asked Asuka.  
  
Sayoko turned her head and looked at Asuka. "Why? What's wrong with white?"  
  
"Nothing, But I think red is much nicer, besides it'll match my Plug Suit then."  
  
Rei mumbled something quietly into her locker. Asuka overheard her and looked over.  
  
"What was that? I couldn't quite hear you."  
  
Rei poked her head out of her locker "Nothing."  
  
Sayoko rolled her eyes and stared at the ceiling. 'I wonder how Auntie Urd is doing."  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"I HATE this!" shouted Urd. "I didn't do anything!"  
  
Peorth watched Urd pace around the room. "Urd, we all know you didn't do anything, we believe you, it's just..."  
  
"I know...That little troll Loki and that ass kisser Saturn found damning evidence." Urd flopped down into a chair. "Any idea how the data trail ended up at the SysOp's terminal?"  
  
"No, whoever redirected it had to have in-depth knowledge of Yggdrasil, that's the only way it could be done."  
  
Urd closed her eyes, "In-depth knowledge, well, the SysOp's have that, as well as most of the other Ops. Of course most of the older class 0's know the system, and of course Kami-sama."  
  
Peorth thought for a second, "Any 1st or 2nd class people you may have rubbed the wrong way?"  
  
"No, They wouldn't have that kind of access and you know it. There's only 2 1st Class I know of with the clearance to do that type of thing and they are Belldandy and Skuld. I don't see them framing me do you?" 'sigh' "So how does the investigation go?"  
  
"Half the Council believes you should be set free in the next few days if nothing is found."  
  
"And the other half?"  
  
"They want you transferred out. Saturn is even pushing to have you dropped to a 3rd Class."  
  
"What does the Troll say?"  
  
Peorth shrugged, "Loki is surprisingly moving towards freeing you. He even suggested that someone planted that information to discredit deities of mixed origins."  
  
Urd raised an eyebrow at that. "How well did that go over?"  
  
"Saturn got very peeved, as did several other council members." Peorth shook her head. "A huge argument occurred as well as ....some other activities. It took the Valkyries 30 minutes to separate everyone."  
  
Urd let out a huge sigh, "If that keeps up, I won't be leaving here anytime soon."  
  
"It's getting worse. There have already been a few fist fights over this."  
  
"I thought we settled the issue of Gods with mortal backgrounds eons ago."  
  
Peorth gave a weak smile, "Apparently it was just put on hold."  
  
Urd got up and started pacing. "If this keeps up....I'm worried about Sayoko."  
  
"She has Bell and Skuld."  
  
Urd looked at Peorth, "But Bell also will have to watch K and Megumi. Skuld will be with Bell or with Sayoko when she can, but if they are split up like that night......" Urd walked over to her desk and wrote out a message. She then placed it in an envelope and handed it to Peorth. "I want you to deliver this for me."  
  
Peorth glanced at the address, "HER!? WHY HER?!?! And what makes you think she'll be there?"  
  
"She'll be there, where else would she go? Besides, I think she'll accept to try and make-up for what happened."  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Misato sat in her office with her eyes closed. Her CD-player played soft music in the corner.  
  
'Shinji was right. This is relaxing.'  
  
"Misato?"  
  
Misato opened one eye. "Don't you two have something better to do then bother me? Like, Oh I don't know....Grant wishes?"  
  
Belldandy smiled at Misato. Skuld just gave her a look. "Actually, We were hoping to view your security tapes, to see if we could figure out who uploaded the data."  
  
"Sorry, but I already checked. The corridor cam showed no one entering until the next morning, and the control room does not have a camera."  
  
Skuld sighed, "So much for that idea."  
  
"It was worth a shot." said Belldandy.  
  
Misato continued staring at them with one eye closed. "Don't worry, if Kami-sama says everything will work out it will."  
  
"Usually we're the ones who say that." said Belldandy.  
  
"Well then, you should already know that. But I suppose it does help to get reminded every now and then"  
  
Belldandy gave Misato a smile, "Yes, yes it does."  
  
A loud screech echoed throughout the office as the CD player started skipping. Misato sat up and stared at the CD player.  
  
"DAMMIT, I just got that!" She started to get up when she noticed the look on Skuld face. Misato glanced over at Belldandy and saw the same look. It was the look of fury. Misato backed away from her CD player as Skuld walked towards it, transforming into her battle outfit. She pulled out her staff and used it to open the lid of the player. As soon as the lid popped open, a figure burst forth from the CD. Skuld took aim with her staff.  
  
"NO WAIT!! DON'T SHOOT!"  
  
Skuld lowered her staff. Belldandy relaxed slightly. "What is it Mara?"  
  
Mara sat back, trying to calm down. "Give me a second, I wasn't expecting to be blasted on arrival." Mara looked back at Belldandy, "How's the little one?"  
  
"She's doing fine." said Belldandy, "Now, why are you here?"  
  
"Someone released Fido."  
  
Belldandy's eyes widened. "Fido?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Skuld and Misato looked confused.  
  
"Who the hell is Fido?" asked Misato. Skuld looked at her sister questioningly.  
  
"Fido is a ...uh....pet." said Mara quietly.  
  
"A pet that set my hair on fire." muttered Belldandy.  
  
"He didn't mean it! He was just a cute little thing!"  
  
Skuld and Misato looked at each other with blank looks.  
  
"What is Fido?" asked Skuld.  
  
The building shook as something big took a step outside. Misato and Skuld raced to the window and looked out. A huge Demon walked down the street, flames flowing off its body. Misato and Skuld turned and looked at Mara and Belldandy.  
  
"Fido?" Misato asked.  
  
Mara and Belldandy nodded.  
  
Skuld looked out at the Demon again before turning back to Mara.  
  
"I think we need to discuss the meaning of the word 'cute'."  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
The Pilots sat in Eva's 05 thru 09, ready for battle.  
  
"Alright," came Misato's voice, "The target is called a Balrog....."  
  
"Your kidding." asked Sayoko, "Please tell me your kidding."  
  
"No joke Sayoko."  
  
"What the hell is a Balrog?" asked Touji.  
  
Sayoko let out a sigh into the LCL. "A realllllllly big demon."  
  
"Well....Yes" said Misato. "You are to engage and destroy the target."  
  
"Poor Fido." came a second person's voice.  
  
A third then spoke up, "Poor Fido my ....."  
  
"SKULD!!" interrupted a fourth voice.  
  
"Oh by the way, your Mom, Aunt and Mara are here." said Misato.  
  
Sayoko looked up, 'Why me?'  
  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Commander, may I ask why these unauthorized personal are in the command room?"  
  
Misato looked at the Sub-Commander. "They are here with my authorization." Misato turned to Maya. "Major, commence the operation."  
  
"Yes Ma'am. Evangelion LUANCH!!"  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Five White Evas raced up launch tracks and into Tokyo-2. Upon arriving at the surface, they all pulled out the Eva's swords.  
  
"The target is located south of your current location." said Maya, "You are clear to engage, however, this is not Tokyo-3 .... so don't wreck anything."  
  
Asuka grumbled something in German that got a slight chuckle out of Sayoko. Maya's eyes narrowed.  
  
"What was that 2nd Child?"  
  
"Nothing Major." replied Asuka. "Alright, Rei, Touji hit him from the east. Shinji and I will hit him from the west. Sayoko, you're back-up."  
  
Sayoko glared at Asuka's picture window on her monitor. "Who made you leader? And why do I have to be back-up?"  
  
Asuka looked directly at Sayoko from the picture window. "First, I decided to take charge. Second, you're still recovering."  
  
Rei's picture window went popped up, "She is right Sayoko. It's only been 3 days since you.....had that accident."  
  
Sayoko let out a sigh. "Alright! I'm back-up!"  
  
Rei gave Sayoko a smile then headed out with Touji. The 4 MP Evas moved quickly into position. In front of them, they could see the Balrog.  
  
"THAT'S Fido!?!" shouted Touji.  
  
It turned and looked at them.  
  
"We've been spotted." said Rei.  
  
"Be careful." came Maya's voice.  
  
The Balrog began to walk towards Rei and Touji.  
  
"Uhh Asuka," said Touji. "If your going to do something...do it now!"  
  
The Balrog started to reach out with its arm towards the Evas, when a sword appeared from its chest.  
  
"GOTCHA!" shouted Asuka.  
  
The Balrog stopped and looked down at its chest. It let out a low earth shaking growl. It spun about sending Unit 06 crashing into a nearby building.  
  
"ASUKA!" Shinji charged at the Balrog, his sword raised. The Balrog moved its hand rapidly, a long whip of fire appeared. Shinji slammed on the brakes as the Balrog sent the end of the whip at Unit 05. The whip wrapped itself around Shinji's neck. Shinji shouted in pain as he was choked and burned. The Balrog pulled on the whip, sending Shinji's Eva into the ground. The Balrog slowly approached Unit 05. As it reached down, Touji's Eva leaped upon it's back.  
  
"YEOW HOT!!!" shouted Touji. But he held on. The Balrog threw itself about, trying to toss off Touji. Unit 08 began to get scorched the longer he held onto the Balrog. The Balrog let out a loud roar and fell on it's back, crushing Unit 08 between itself and the ground.  
  
"GAHHH!" shouted Touji. "Rei get this thing off me!!"  
  
Rei charged the Balrog. She swung her sword at it, burying her blade deep in its shoulder. The Balrog roared in pain, flames shooting out of the wound. It stood up and cracked it's flame whip at Rei, knocking her weapon away and sending Unit 07 crashing to the ground.  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Misato stared in shock as the Balrog tossed the Evas about as if they were nothing. "What the hell is going on? They should be able to stop this thing."  
  
"What are they going to do?" asked Aoba, "Hit it with a newspaper and say 'bad Fido?'"  
  
"They're out of practice." said Maya, ignoring the comment. "It has been 8 years."  
  
Hyuga looked at his board, "It's recovering quickly despite all the damage they are inflicting on it."  
  
Belldandy, Skuld and Mara stood in the back of the command room talking quietly.  
  
"What kind of pet is that!?!" muttered Skuld.  
  
"It's not my personal pet!" said Mara. "Fido's usually kept in a large cage in hell."  
  
"How did he get out?" asked Belldandy.  
  
Mara shook her head. "I don't know! I just don't know. One minute, he's in his cage, and the next he is gone and is walking through the city. I'd say he was teleported, but it would take someone with a lot of power."  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Sayoko watched as her friends were tossed about by the Balrog. She started moving towards the Demon.  
  
"NO Sayoko!" came Shinji's voice. "We can handle it. Stay there!" Sayoko stopped and watched as Unit 05 charged at the Balrog again. He drove his sword deep into the Balrog's chest. He quickly pulled it out as the Balrog tried to swipe at him. The Balrog then tried to hit Shinji with the fire whip. Shinji's AT-Field blocked it. The Balrog repeatedly tried to pierce Shinji's AT-Field, failing each time. Shinji spun and sliced through the Balrog, sending it's head flying over the city. It vanished in a fiery explosion. The body of the Balrog collapsed to the ground, flames still coming off of its body. Shinji let out a sigh and walked over to where Unit 06 disappeared. Touji and Rei also walked over to the wreckage of the building. All 3 began to dig to pull out Asuka when.  
  
"LOOK OUT!!"  
  
The 3 Evas turned to see that the Balrog had fully healed and was coming at them again. It was almost with in reach when two prongs burst forth from its chest. The Balrog let out an ungodly yell and collapsed to the ground, exploding in a massive fireball. When the smoke cleared, a Lance was revealed, its 2 prongs stuck into the ground. Shinji looked back to Unit 09, which remained in the position where it had thrown the spear. The Eva was very slow to straighten out.  
  
"OW!!" shouted Sayoko. "DAMN that hurts!"  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Draco and the Hooded figure sat quietly on the building top. They watched as the Eva's finished digging the buried Unit 6 out and then return to their hangers. Draco glanced at the figure.  
  
"Well, I hope your satisfied. You just got a perfectly good Balrog killed." Draco started to get up.  
  
"It did confirm some things." said the figure.  
  
Draco turned and glared at him. "What?"  
  
"That's for me to know." The figure rose and turned toward Draco. "Have you begun to assemble your forces?"  
  
Draco nodded, "Yes, I have recruited those who have the same beliefs as I do. But they still are afraid of what will happen if we fail."  
  
"We shall not fail." The figure pulled a disk from its robes and tossed it to Draco.  
  
Draco looked at the disk. "What is it?"  
  
"Something to alleviate their fears."  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
4 of the Pilots stood in the ready room, Sayoko remained seated, leaning on her right side, trying to relieve the pain she felt on her left. Misato and Maya stood in front of them. Belldandy, Skuld and Mara stood of in the back.  
  
"Well, we seemed to luck out." said Maya. "First, we now know that once you do deploy an AT-Field, the Demons can't get through. Next, the copies of the Lance of Longinus work well against Demons."  
  
"Yippee." muttered Mara. Maya ignored the comment and continued.  
  
"The Evas will be fully repaired in about a day. Until then, I suggest you all practice, you looked like beginners out there. Dismissed."  
  
Maya and Misato turned and left the room.  
  
Touji turned to the others, "Hikari and I are going to a movie. Any of you interested?"  
  
Asuka wrapped her arm around Shinji. "Shinji and I already have plans. We going out with Rei, Mom and Prof. Fuyutsuki."  
  
"Oh." Touji looked over at Sayoko. Belldandy quickly moved her hand over Sayoko's mouth before she could reply.  
  
"Sayoko will be at home resting." said Belldandy. From the look on her face, Sayoko disagreed.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Dr Taltamir continued to type quickly into a terminal. His assistant walked over.  
  
"What are you doing Sempai?"  
  
Taltamir looked up at her. "The Commander is wrong, we will need the dummy plugs. They could have defeated that ...monster faster then the pilots."  
  
The assistant stared at Taltamir. "But, the Commander turned you down, what will she say when she finds out?"  
  
"Well then, we just won't let her find out. We'll have the Dummy Plugs repainted, and if anyone asks, we are working on a new plug for the pilots. Now come here and assist me with this."  
  
The assistant hesitated for a second before moving to Taltamir. He was an intelligent man after all. What could go wrong?  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


	5. Chapter 4: A Prophecy Secret revea...

Chapter 4  
  
A Prophecy / Secret revealed  
  
  
  
  
2 days have past since the Balrog attacked Tokyo-2  
  
Loki sat quietly watching as Saturn continued to address the council.  
  
"We have not yet completed our investigation." shouted Saturn. "We still believe Urd to be the culprit based on the evidence."  
  
"Hang your evidence!" shouted Thor. "I still say Urd is innocent and that you are a fool!"  
  
Mars stood up, "How dare you insult him!! I ought to take that stick you call a War hammer and ....." Mars said something that caused most of the gods present to blush. Loki raised an eyebrow in surprise.  
  
"WHAT!!" Thor stood up. "You take that back!!"  
  
"Make me Hammer boy!"  
  
Thor jumped at Mars. The 2 proceeded to wrestle about in the council chamber. Kami-sama stared as 2 of his Class 0 Gods acted like children.  
  
"THAT IS ENOUGH!!!" shouted Kami-sama. 2 thunder bolts slammed into Mars and Thor, knocking them back away from each other. Though apart, both glared at each other.  
  
"We are here to discuss the situation surrounding the reactivated Evas and the events that have followed. Anything else DOES NOT BELONG HERE!" Kami-sama glared about the table. "Now....does anyone have anything to say that is CONSTRUCTIVE?"  
  
"Sir."   
  
Kami-sama turned and looked at Loki, "What?"  
  
Loki stood and addressed the council. "I have said this before, but I will say it again. While there is evidence that Urd is guilty, it is still not damning. As a result of, other events, namely the unfortunate death of Goddess Rachel, and more recently the release of the Balrog upon the earth, I believe that Urd should be released. If she is working with Demons, they will surely try to contact her. Thus we should have her watched as closely as possible, without making it obvious."  
  
"You would have her return to Yggdrasil as SysOp?" asked Anubis.  
  
"Perhaps, but it might be better to send her down to the surface with her sisters. For they could watch her more closely then us."  
  
Saturn frowned. "They believe her to be innocent. They will only see their sister, not a suspect. She should remain here!"  
  
"I agree." said Athena.  
  
Kami-sama sat back. "Goddess Urd will remain under house arrest."  
  
Loki nodded and sat back down.  
  
"Now....is there any other constructive comments?"  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A while later.  
  
Kami-sama sat in his office. A giant book lay open on his desk. Peorth stepped inside.  
  
"Not going well is it?" asked Peorth.  
  
Kami-sama waved his hand.  
  
"It will pass, it always does. It just takes a decade or so."  
  
Peorth nodded, then glanced at the book.  
  
"The Book of Ages? Why did you bring that out?"  
  
Kami-sama turned and looked at Peorth.  
  
"Not everything can be found in Yggdrasil. Sometimes you must look for things the hard way."  
  
"But why the book?"  
  
"It contains prophecies written by a God from long ago. Something about the events of this week reminded me of something I read once." Kami-sama scanned the pages for the next hour before he finally sat back.  
  
"Peorth, read this passage."  
  
Peorth walked over and read the lines.  
  
"....And there will come a time when the past is questioned and the present falls into despair. The Heavens shall fall from grace and enter a time of darkness. But the future remains hopeful, for from the ashes of angels shall arise the guardians of heaven, who shall restore all to their rightful place."  
  
Peorth looked at Kami-sama. "What does that all mean?"  
  
"Prophecies never say what they mean directly, they must be interpreted."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
Kami-sama just smiled, "We'll find out in time."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Doctor, the plug has been inserted."  
  
Taltamir turned and looked at his assistant, "Very well, prepare for activation."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Inside the Test Cage, Unit 05 stood heavily locked down against the far wall.  
  
"Board is clear, prepare to activate."  
  
"Ready."  
  
"Activate."  
  
A loud hum filled the air. The Eva stood up straighter and looked much more alive. A voice came over the speakers.  
  
"Unit 05, ready for orders."  
  
Taltamir leaned towards a microphone. "Unit 05, raise your right arm."  
  
The right arm on the Eva moved upward. "Requesting further instruction."  
  
Taltamir turned and looked at his assistant.  
  
"A little more work, and I think we have it."  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Sayoko walked along the street next to Rei.  
  
"It feels good to be out!" said a very happy Sayoko.  
  
"Was it really that bad?" asked Rei.  
  
Sayoko glanced over at Rei. "Mom was hovering over me constantly. I couldn't lift a finger without her worrying about me. Enough of my Mom, I want to talk about that guy that was talking to you."  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Come on Rei, He was hitting on you!"  
  
Rei blushed, "I...am not looking for a relationship right now."  
  
"But he's so cute. And he's from Sweden! Unless you don't think he's good looking?"  
  
Rei's blush got darker, "I....do not find him ...unattractive. Could we, move to another subject."  
  
Sayoko gave Rei a huge smile and looked back up the street. She stopped in mid stride and her smile disappeared. Rei, who had continued walking looked back.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Sayoko continued to watch the figure walking towards them. He made a turn and went into the train station. Sayoko moved quickly to follow. Rei ran after her. Sayoko arrived at the station and saw the man waiting for the train. Rei finally caught up to Sayoko out of breathe.  
  
"What's....going....on?"  
  
Sayoko pointed, "Look at that man."  
  
Rei glanced at the man as he turned to look for the train. He had red markings on his face.  
  
"A Demon?"  
  
Sayoko nodded. The train started to pull into the station by then. Sayoko turned and looked at Rei.  
  
"Go tell my Mother and my Aunt. I'm going to get on that train."  
  
Rei shook her head. "No don't, its too dangerous. Besides, can't you talk to them from here?"  
  
"I don't want to alert the Demon. Besides, I owe them." Sayoko quickly moved through the turnstiles and got on the train in the car just behind the Demons. The train quickly left leaving a very worried Rei.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Sayoko watched the Demon from her car. There were many people between him and her, so he would be unable to see her. Plus all the people around her would make her harder to detect, while his evil aura acted like a homing beacon. After riding around for 15 minutes, the Demon stepped off at a stop that seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. The Demon walked out among the forested hills. Sayoko followed silently. He finally stopped in a clearing. Sayoko moved behind a bush and waited. The Demon looked about and then glanced at the sun, muttering quietly to himself. It was then Sayoko noticed a second person. A hooded figure stepped out into the clearing and walked towards the Demon.  
  
"Draco."  
  
"My Lord," said Draco, bowing slightly. "Why are we meeting out here?"  
  
"It is far from civilization. Having a giant demon attack a city will make people jumpy. I trust your compatriots enjoyed the data I provided."  
  
"Forgive me for doubting you. As we speak, 200 Demons are arming themselves. But.....they are still worried concerning the..."  
  
"All will be ready at the appointed time. I have one more thing yet to accomplish before we can be ready to move."  
  
"The Evas." Draco said quietly.  
  
"Yes, I must leave and see to them." The robed figure started to turn away.  
  
"My Lord, I must ask. Who are you truly, and why do you do this?"  
  
"I do this for a friend of long ago. As to who I am....." the figure pulled back his hood revealing his face.  
  
Sayoko let out an audible gasp of shock. Both figures turned and looked at the bush.  
  
"Someone is here!"  
  
Sayoko flashed into her battle outfit and jumped into the clearing. She looked at the robed man.  
  
"How could you! We trusted you!"  
  
She immediately turned and flew skyward.  
  
Draco started to fly after her, but was stopped by the other.  
  
"I will deal with her."  
  
He pulled his hood back over his head and flew off in pursuit.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
'How could he? How could he? I trusted him! We all trusted him!" thought Sayoko over and over.  
  
* MOTHER!! * she called out.  
  
* She cannot hear you. I have blocked out all others. Please Sayoko, listen to what I must say. *  
  
Sayoko glanced behind her and saw the man in pursuit. * NO!! I won't TRAITOR! *  
  
* I am truly sorry then for what I must do. *  
  
Sayoko looked back just in time to see the force bolt heading towards her. She just barely avoided it.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Misato and Asuka sat in the Command room testing out new Eva strategies with Aoba and Hyuga, when an alarm went off.  
  
"We have 2 inbound targets coming in from the north at high speed!" shouted Aoba.  
  
"NORN identifies 2, I repeat 2 Type Purple patterns" said Hyuga. Asuka and Misato glanced at each other.  
  
"Are they in camera range?" asked Misato.  
  
" I think observatory 3 is within range." Aoba began to flip switches. On the screen, the view changed from radar to a camera shot of the 2 targets. Small flashes of light could be seen flying at the first object.  
  
"What the hell?" asked Asuka. "Can you zoom in?"  
  
"I'll try." said Aoba. The picture moved in until the colors of the first target could be seen.  
  
"It's Sayoko!" shouted Asuka.  
  
"What about the second target?" asked Misato. The view changed to reveal a figure in a dark robe, the face could not be seen. The figure raised his hands and sent another ball of light towards Sayoko. The camera panned, following the shot. It just barely missed Sayoko.  
  
"Do we have any AA weapons nearby?" asked Misato.  
  
"They'll be in range in about 2 minutes!" said Hyuga.  
  
"Have them lock onto the second target."  
  
"Yes Ma'am."  
  
Misato glanced over at Asuka who was heading towards the nearest phone. She quickly dialed a number. Misato turned back to the screen.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Sayoko kept trying to evade the attacks, but she was quickly running out of options. She needed to get her Mother's attention as well as her Aunt's. Sayoko looked about, trying to find something to distract the man so she could get away.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"One minute to Lock On." shouted Aoba.  
  
Misato stared at the screen as Asuka joined her.  
  
'Come on Sayoko. Just a bit farther...'  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
'Enough of this playing' thought the robed figure. He concentrated all his energy and sent a brightly lit force ball hurtling at the fleeing Goddess.  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Sayoko could feel something powerful coming her way. She hazarded a glance back to see where it was. Her eyes widened in horror.  
  
'Momma...forgive me...'  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Rei was still running towards the Goddess's apartment went she felt something, like something had been ripped from her. Rei stumbled and fell to the sidewalk.  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Misato and Asuka watched in horror as the glowing ball intercepted Sayoko. A small flash of blue appeared as Sayoko tried to block it. An explosion lit up the screen, blanking it out for a second. When the screen came back up, a massive fireball was seen in the sky. An object fell from the fireball, trailing smoke as it tumbled towards the ground.  
  
Hyuga stared at his display before reporting, "NORN can only detect one Type Purple source. The other has gone silent."  
  
"SECOND TARGET IN RANGE!!" shouted Aoba.  
  
"Fire....everything we got." said Misato, sounding very angry. "Take that basterd down!"  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
The robed figure watched as the fireball dissipated. He no longer felt the prescience of his quarry.  
  
'I am sorry. I hope you will forgive me.' The figure turned to leave when he saw bright flashes coming from below.  
  
'Foolish mortals.' The figure thought before vanishing.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Target has vanished." reported Hyuga.  
  
Misato stared at the screen, a dark smudge still floated in the sky. Asuka fought back tears.  
  
"Did....did you track....." Asuka could not finish her sentence.  
  
Aoba handed her a piece of paper. "Here are the coordinates." He said quietly.  
  
Asuka took the paper and immediately left the room. Misato stared at the screen a bit longer before following.  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Rei saw a fireball in the distance. She had a feeling of dread as she continued to watch it. It was then someone called out to her.  
  
"REI!"  
  
Rei looked over to see Skuld running towards her. Rei tried to stand up, but her knee lit up in pain. She glanced down to see that she had badly scraped it along the cement. Skuld was next to her in a second.  
  
"Skuld...Sayoko needs...." started Rei. Skuld stopped her.  
  
"Asuka called. Sayoko is being chased by a Demon. We're heading to UN Headquarters right now."  
  
Rei tried to stand up, but fell back down. Skuld quickly helped Rei up.  
  
"Hold on." Skuld leaped into a near by puddle, taking Rei with her. They reappeared near UN Headquarters. Skuld helped a limping Rei towards the front door when Asuka burst out, heading toward a nearby VTOL pad.  
  
"Asuka!" Asuka stopped and looked at Skuld. Asuka was on the verge of tears.  
  
"Asuka, What's happened?" asked Skuld. Asuka was unable to answer. She turned and ran to the VTOL. Misato came out followed by Ritsuko, Belldandy and Keiichi. Belldandy had a haunted look on her face as she hung onto Keiichi. Skuld started to get worried.  
  
"Sis?  
  
Belldandy didn't say a word. Wings sprouted out of her back and she took off toward the coordinates. Skuld watched surprised. Keiichi immediately looked at Skuld.  
  
"Skuld, go with her." Skuld nodded and sprouted her wings. She took off in hot pursuit of Belldandy.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
After several minutes the VTOL landed near the coordinates. Everyone on board exited and headed to the site. Upon arriving, the mortals stared in shock as Blessed Bell flew about over the area. Next to her, Noble Scarlet also flew about. Belldandy sat on a rock, watching the Angels flutter about quietly. Skuld was nowhere to be seen. Misato turned to Ritsuko, Asuka and Rei.  
  
"Look around carefully. If you see anything......" The sound of rustling in the bushes stopped her from talking. Skuld stepped out. Belldandy stared at Skuld as she approached her. Skuld shook her head.  
  
"I haven't found anything." She said quietly. A soft fluttering noise distracted her. She looked over to see Noble Scarlet. The Angel was very unhappy.  
  
"What is it?" asked Skuld. Scarlet floated down in front of Belldandy. The Angel took Belldandy's hand and placed something in it. The Angel then flew back to Skuld and vanished. Belldandy stared long and hard at the object.  
  
"No." She said quietly. Tears began to fall from her eyes as Belldandy fell from the rock and onto the ground sobbing.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" she screamed. Keiichi bent down next to her to see what was in her hand.  
  
Clutched tightly in her hand was a scorched chain, at the end of the chain was the ring he had given Belldandy that first Christmas. The last time he had seen it, it was around his Daughter's neck.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


	6. Chapter 5: Beginning of the Fall

Chapter 5  
  
Beginning of the Fall  
  
  
  
  
"I think that should do it." said Dr. Taltamir as he pushed out from his terminal. "Eject the plugs and we'll continue tomorrow morning."  
  
"Yes sir." replied his assistant. Taltamir looked back out at the 5 Evas. Each bent over slightly and a silver plug appeared from their backs. An arm began to move into position to remove the plugs.  
  
"Don't worry about that." said Taltamir.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
Taltamir glanced at his Assistant. "It's not like their going anywhere. Besides, it will save us that much time in the morning."  
  
"Very well sir."  
  
Taltamir took one more look at the Evas before he left with his Assistant. The cage remained quiet for several minutes. Then the robed figure appeared before the Evas. With a wave of his hand, switches in the control room moved, and the plugs were inserted. All 5 Evas activated. All the Evas turned slightly to look at the figure.  
  
"I know who you are." the figure said. "Inside each of you is the Angel, Kaoru Nagisa."  
  
The Evas shifted slightly. All seemed to glare at the figure.  
  
"I know you still wish revenge on those who drove you from the earth a millennia ago. I can help you."  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
Shinji and Yui Ikari sat across from Asuka. Asuka had just finished telling them about Sayoko. Shinji closed his eyes as he thought of his friend. Yui rested her hand on her son's, then looked at her daughter-in-law.  
  
"How is Belldandy taking it?" she asked.  
  
"Badly." replied Asuka. "Skuld says she has never seen Belldandy this upset. Ever."  
  
"It's hard losing someone," said Yui, "even harder when its your child."  
  
"Rei isn't taking it well either." said Asuka.  
  
"She and Sayoko were good friends." said Yui quietly, "Remember, only Sayoko knew of Rei's true origins. She probably felt comfortable talking to her, knowing that Sayoko would not anyone else."  
  
"I know how she feels." said Asuka quietly.  
  
"Where is Rei?" asked Shinji.  
  
"She's with Skuld. She said she wanted to help over there."  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Rei sat quietly on the couch, watching as Skuld talked to someone on the phone. Megumi had already been called and would be arriving soon. The sound of a door opening caused Rei to look down the hallway. Keiichi walked out from Sayoko's room closing the door behind him. He entered the living room and sat down next to Rei.  
  
"How is she?" Rei asked quietly.  
  
"She cried herself asleep." Keiichi said. He placed his head in his hands. "I don't know what to do. I can't comfort her, I'm a wreck." His shoulders began to shake. "Sayoko....My little Sayoko." Keiichi began to sob. 2 arms encircled him from behind as Skuld pulled him to her. Keiichi's cries began to grow quiet as he slowly fell asleep. Skuld carefully lowered Keiichi's head onto the couch. She then motioned for Rei to follow her into the kitchen. Both sat down at the table.  
  
"I just got off the phone with Kami-sama." she said quietly.  
  
"How did he take the news." asked Rei.  
  
"Whoever did this will wish they hadn't." said Skuld. "Kami-sama will see to it. I only wish I could find them first." The intense look that appeared on Skuld's face startled Rei. Skuld noticed this and calmed herself.  
  
"Sorry Rei. I didn't mean to......" Skuld got quiet for a second. "This has been difficult for everyone. How are you feeling?"  
  
Rei glanced at Skuld. "I felt something the same time Sayoko....."  
  
Skuld nodded slowly. "What do you mean, you felt something?"  
  
"It was as if something had reached into my chest and ripped out my heart."  
  
Skuld's eyes widened slightly. "You...felt that?"  
  
Rei nodded.  
  
"But...that's not possible....Your no longer an Angel!"  
  
Rei's eyes narrow slightly, "I am aware of that."  
  
"Sorry." Skuld sat back and thought for a second. "I have no idea what it could...." A memory flashed in Skuld's mind.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
A plane flew off into the night sky. Kami-sama, Skuld and Urd watch it fly off.  
  
"We'll have to keep an eye on them. Rei and Touji too."  
  
"Why Father?"  
  
Kami-sama turned and looked at them. "Because of the Evas. The Evas were clones of the 'Angels' and they piloted them." He turned and looked back at the plane. "Its possible they could develop powers."  
  
Urd and Skuld stared at him. "Are you saying that they'll...."  
  
"No, they won't be Angels, but they won't entirely be human either." Kami-sama turned and looked at them. "Watch them closely, but do not tell Sayoko."  
  
"Yes Father."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Skuld glanced back at Rei. "....has anything else happened?"  
  
"No." said Rei.  
  
"If anything out of the ordinary occurs to you, or the other pilots, tell me immediately."  
  
Rei nodded, "I understand."  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Yes sir....I understand sir." Peorth sat in the SysOp chair talking into the phone. "Yes sir, I will. Please send my condolences to her." Peorth hung up the phone. She then slammed her fist on the armrest before lowering her head into her hands.  
  
"Bad day?"  
  
Peorth looked up. "What do you want Loki?"  
  
Loki gave a small smile. "I need to access a terminal. Some new information has crossed my desk. I want to follow it up."  
  
"Terminal 14 level 2 is open." She pointed towards its location, just within view of the SysOp area.  
  
"Thank-you." Loki started to walk towards the terminal when he stopped and looked back at Peorth. "What is the matter?"  
  
"Goddess Sayoko was apparently killed earlier." Peorth said quietly. "Belldandy is not taking it well."  
  
Loki's smile disappeared from his face.   
  
"I'm sorry to hear that." he replied. "I was quite fond of the child. She reminded me of her mother."  
  
"I wasn't aware that you knew Sayoko."  
  
"I was the one who nominated her for promotion to 2nd Class, as I nominated Skuld for 1st. I know them well."  
  
"I didn't know about that."  
  
Loki smiled. "I was honored to do so, after all, the fates have been good to me. I just simply returned the favor."  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Draco moved quietly along a row of Demons. He turned and addressed them all.  
  
"The time will soon be upon us. Are your men ready?"  
  
The Demons cheered in response.  
  
"Then go to your troops. When the signal is sent, hold nothing back."  
  
The Demons all disappeared, until only Draco and one other remained.  
  
"Macet, I require you to led the charge until I arrive."  
  
Macet stared at Draco.  
  
"My Lord, Where will you be?"  
  
"Picking up our allies."  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Somewhere in Hell.  
  
Hild slammed her fists onto her desktop.  
  
"DAMMIT!!"  
  
Mara quietly entered. "Something wrong Milady?"  
  
"Yes something's wrong!! That's why I called you!"  
  
Mara quickly bowed before Hild. "If I have offended you...."  
  
"Stand up. You haven't done anything."  
  
Mara quickly complied. "Then what do you wish of me?"  
  
Hild sat down behind her desk.  
  
"I know that you are friends with the Goddess Urd." Mara paled a bit. "No, I see nothing wrong with it. She is my daughter after all. Something has happened to her niece."  
  
Mara looked up. "Sayoko?!"  
  
Hild nodded, "Apparently, she had been killed."  
  
"Oh no.....poor Belldandy." Mara then stared at Hild in total shock. "But that means....."  
  
"Yes....we've lost a Demon. Run a check on the system, I want to know who."  
  
"Yes Ma'am." Mara walked over to Hild's Terminal and began to type. No sooner had she started then alarms began to sound. Both Hild and Mara felt something break.  
  
"What was that?" Hild turned and looked at Mara. Mara glanced at the terminal, her eyes grew wide in shock.  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"STATUS!!" shouted Peorth, trying to be heard above the alarms in Yggdrasil control.  
  
Chronos stared blankly at her screen, Erie was in a similar state. X finally answer.  
  
"The Doublet System....its....gone!"  
  
Peorth stared at X in shock. "What do you mean GONE?!"  
  
"It has been deleted, entirely."  
  
"How?"  
  
Chronos typed several commands into the terminal. "The order for deletion came from terminal 14 level 2." Chronos looked up at Peorth in shock. Peorth immediately turned and looked at the terminal. It was empty.  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Valkyrie Alexis walked along the perimeter of the walls to heaven. The main gate where the souls entered was farther down. It was quiet along the wall. Alexis turned to retrace her steps when an alert was flashed to her.  
  
* This is Commander Mist. The God Loki is to be apprehended immediately. I repeat, the God Loki is to be apprehended. *  
  
Alexis was taken aback. The last time a request like that came through was almost 23 years ago. Except the name then was Celestine.  
  
'I'd hate to be in his shoes.' Alexis thought quietly. She started to continue her patrol when she felt a sharp pain in her chest. She looked down to see 2 prongs sticking out of her chest. She fell to her knees, unable to say a word. Her last vision was of hordes of demons swarming over the wall.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Draco stood before the Activated Evas.  
  
"It is time. Come with me." Draco began to rise towards the ceiling. The Evas followed.  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"THE EVAS HAVE ACTIVATED!!" shouted Aoba. Maya stared at him in shock.  
  
"Please tell me your kidding!"  
  
"No Ma'am. Evas 05 to 09 have activated. There are no pilots inserted! But....Major...There are Dummy Plugs inserted!"  
  
"DUMMY PLUGS?!"  
  
"I am detecting a type black pattern," said Hyuga. "It's rising from the cages."  
  
"Damn." The entire complex shook. "What was that?"  
  
"The Evas!" shouted Aoba. "Their breaking through to the surface!"  
  
Maya quickly ran to the phone.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Misato sat at the table with the Ikari's and Professor Fuyutsuki.  
  
"Thank you again for having me over. With Kaji still out of the country...."  
  
"Oh don't worry about it Misato." said Yui. "It's the least we can do for you, after all, it has been a rough day for everyone, plus you had to put up with these two for 8 years."  
  
"HEY!!" exclaimed both Shinji and Asuka.  
  
Fuyutsuki smiled. "So..where is Rei?"  
  
Everyone else got quiet.  
  
"She is at the Morisato residence." said Asuka quietly. Fuyutsuki nodded quietly.  
  
"I understand. She was such a wonderful girl." Fuyutsuki smiled. "Sorry, a wonderful Goddess. She will be missed."  
  
The entire Apartment shook at that moment. Everyone looked about.  
  
"Earthquake?" asked Yui. Misato's cell phone chose that moment to ring. Misato quickly answered it.  
  
"Yes Maya....WHAT!! HOW!! That rotten little...You're damn right place him under arrest!! Alert Dr. Akagi, tell her I need the other 4 readied as soon as possible. Tell her exactly what is going on. Where are they headed?"  
  
Everyone watched as Misato's eyes widened.  
  
"THEY'RE GOING WHERE?!?!?!"  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Inside the walls, heaven was anything but. Demons swarmed through the green fields and up the streets, heading towards the Yggdrasil Control Building. As the Demons advanced, the skies grew dark behind them. Valkyries and other Gods fought to hold back the Demons. The Demons were all armed with a two handed sword. One of them held it aloft and threw it towards a Valkyrie. A blue shield appeared before the Valkyrie. The sword seemed to stop for a second, before it transformed into a Lance. The Lance shattered the shield, its twin prongs ripped into the Valkyrie. The Valkyrie fell to the ground, dead before she even reached it. Many Valkyries and Gods met this fate.  
  
In the chaos, Peorth continued to issue orders.  
  
"Chronos, Erie, X. Search the system. Find out if Loki left anymore surprises. Alert all Gods and Goddesses, Yggdrasil is at emergency level 1."  
  
"Peorth!" called out X, "Commander Mist requests more help to stop the Demons!"  
  
Peorth turned and looked towards the Techs.  
  
"All non-essential personal to assist the Valkyries! Move it!" Many Gods and Goddesses left till only a handful remained in the control room.  
  
Peorth turned and watched the battle on the monitors. "How's the search coming?"  
  
"We have found a program, but it's moving about the system!" said Erie. "We can't contain it!"  
  
"Need help?"  
  
Peorth turned her head. "URD!" She threw her arms around Urd in a hug.  
  
Urd gave Peorth a smile, "Well I didn't think I was gone that long. Mist said we had a few problems. What's up?"  
  
"Loki disabled the Doublet system, shortly there after....the Demons attacked."  
  
Urd was stunned. "How are the Valkyries doing?"  
  
"Not so good. The Demons have weapons similar to what those MP Evas have."  
  
Urd let out a big sigh, "Can it get any worse?"  
  
"PEORTH!!!" screamed Chronos.  
  
The level and tone of the scream caused both Peorth and Urd to glance back at the screen. They almost wish they hadn't. Five white Evas crashed through the walls of heaven. Smiles appeared on the Evas faces as they began a slow march directly towards the Yggdrasil Control Building.  
  
"You had to ask." muttered Peorth.  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


	7. Chapter 6: The Fall

Chapter 6  
  
The Fall  
  
  
  
Flashback, 32 years before.  
  
  
"You have done well Celestine. You have raised a wonderful Goddess." said Apollo with a smile.  
  
Celestine only nodded. He continued to watch as Belldandy was honored on the stage for achieving 1st Class status.  
  
"She will be placed in the Goddess Relief Office." said Tyr, "There, she will learn of other worlds."  
  
Celestine frowned at the mention of the GRO. This did not go unnoticed by his friend.  
  
"Celestine," asked Loki quietly, "What is the matter?"  
  
"Nothing that I won't be able to handle." replied Celestine, his eyes never leaving Belldandy.  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
A few days later.  
  
  
Loki walked down a long hall towards the holding area. The Valkyries stepped back to allow him through. Loki walked right up to the bars and looked in at his friend.  
  
"Celestine, why have you done this?" asked Loki.  
  
Celestine stared at Loki. "Tell me, have you ever been to the surface world?"  
  
"A long time ago. It was a very violent place."  
  
"It still is." Celestine stood up and began to pace about the cell. "The Mortals have not matured. They remain violent and without hope. I intended to help them."  
  
"How?"  
  
"By starting a new era."  
  
"And how would you have started that?"  
  
"The current regime would have been replaced with one more open to change."  
  
Loki stared at his friend wide eyed, "Do you realize what your saying? You would turn against your fellow Gods? For mortals?" Loki turned away. "What has caused this change in you. You never would have thought this years ago."  
  
Celestine sat down on the cell bench. "My training of Belldandy. She is such a kind and gentle soul. She would have been exposed to the dangers of the mortal world, it's ugliness and decay. It would have destroyed her."  
  
Loki glared at Celestine. "You Fool! It was you who caused her destruction! She became confused between her duty as a Goddess, and her relationship with you as your student. Her eyes are no longer full of life. She reacts to NOTHING! You have caused this!"  
  
Loki got up and started to leave.  
  
"The mortals must be helped!" shouted Celestine. "The tests must end!!"  
  
Loki turned slowly and looked back at the man that was once his friend. "If they do, you will not be here to see it. The council has decided your fate."  
  
Celestine sat back down. "And what becomes of Belldandy?"  
  
"What do you care what happens to her?" said Loki, glaring at his former friend. "You only saw her as a means to your 'New Era.' You were using her. Let those who care for her worry about her." With that Loki stormed out of the cell. Within days, Celestine was imprisoned on the moon, and as the result of a potion, Belldandy lost her memories of the 'incident'. 8 years later, Celestine returned. He once again sought out Belldandy. The second time he nearly succeeded, but, because of the love between a Goddess and a Mortal, he failed.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
These memories flashed through Loki's mind as he walked quickly towards Kami-sama's office.  
  
'Two years after Celestine's attempt, the mortals caused 2nd Impact and awoke the 'Angels'.' thought Loki as he approached the doors. 'Thus was Celestine proven right. Things must change.' Loki pushed the doors open and entered. Kami-sama had been talking to Mist. Both turned as Loki entered.  
  
"YOU!" shouted Mist. She flew towards Loki, intending to restrain him. Loki formed a force bolt and sent it towards the oncoming Valkyrie. Mist slammed headlong into the bolt. The blast sent her tumbling back against the wall, were she fell unconscious and scorched. Kami-sama glared at Loki.  
  
"Why have you done this?"  
  
"My reason's are simple." said Loki quietly. "The mortals have shown their need for destruction. 2nd Impact and the attack on Toyko-3 show this to be true."  
  
"It is not up to us to force them to change! " said Kami-sama, "They must be allowed to do so in their own time."  
  
"The time has come," said Loki. "and it is now."  
  
Kami-sama saw movement in the corner of his eye. "You will be stopped."  
  
"I think not." replied Loki. He glanced at a PDA in his hand. "For there will be none left who can."  
  
Mist rose to her feet and began to charge Loki, when pain charged through her body. Mist collapsed to the ground screaming in pain.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Misato and Maya stared into the hole made by the Evas as they left. Rei, Skuld, Shinji and Asuka all stood nearby. Misato glanced over at Maya.  
  
"Status of the Evas?"  
  
"Dr. Akagi says she might be able to have the Evas ready in a day, 2 at the most." replied Maya.  
  
Misato glanced over at Skuld. "Do you know what's going on?"  
  
Skuld shook her head. "No, I haven't been able to reach anyone since...." Skuld let out a gasp of pain. She collapsed to the ground, her hands holding onto her head.  
  
"Skuld!!" Rei and Asuka went to her side. Skuld had her eyes closed, tears streaming from them. Across town, Keiichi found Belldandy in much the same way.  
  
High above, dark clouds began to fill the sky.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Urd looked around in shock. All the remaining gods and goddesses in the control room lay on the ground writhing in pain. Urd quickly went to X's terminal. A quick glance confirmed her fears, Loki's virus had hit the Yggdrasil power node, the device which supplied energy to the Gods and Goddesses, and sorted out who was who. Urd stared at in surprise.  
  
'It's affecting everyone....Why not me?' Urd glanced over to Peorth who was climbing up the SysOp chair, trying to get back to her feet. Urd gasped.  
  
Peorth turned and looked at Urd. "What is it?" she asked weakly. Urd brought out a mirror turned it so Peorth could see herself. Peorth stared in shock. Her Goddess markings were gone.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"What have you done?" asked Kami-sama after he had seen Mist's face.  
  
Loki smiled, "I have removed the obstacles that were in my way. Now only you remain."  
  
Kami-sama's face turned red with anger. "You will not find me easy to defeat."  
  
Loki smiled, "Which is why I will not fight you."  
  
A giant white fist shattered the windows of the office and grabbed Kami-sama. Kami-sama tried to send a lighting bolt at the Eva, but it was blocked by an AT-Field. Draco appeared beside Loki.  
  
"Your orders My Lord?"  
  
"Go and take control of Yggdrasil." ordered Loki. "All the former Gods and Goddesses are to be locked in the Grand Convocation Hall."  
  
"And what of Kami-sama?"  
  
Loki glanced at the figure fuming in the hands of the Eva.  
  
"Don't worry about him." Loki walked up to Kami-sama, "They are clones of the Angels. I guess this shows you made a mistake in making them too strong. Of course you knew that years ago. That is why you needed Lilith's help. Where is your Lilith now?"  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Macet and several other Demons stood before a large armored door. At their feet lay the bodies of 25 Valkyries.  
  
"What do you think is in there?" one Demon asked. "Those Valkyries put up one hell of a fight."  
  
Macet stepped forward and looked at the markings on the door.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I want to find out." replied Macet. "Break it open."  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"They're trying to break into the holding area." Urd said, glancing at the screen. She turned and looked at Peorth. "They're after Unit 01!"  
  
Peorth motioned to the SysOp chair. "Hit the switch. Yggdrasil Code red."  
  
Urd stepped over the unconscious forms of Erie and X and hit the switch Peorth had indicated. On the monitor, the Demons yelled in surprise as a force field appeared in front of the door.  
  
"That should hold them for a while." said Peorth quietly. A loud thud echoed in the room. Urd glanced toward the door. She turned toward the monitor and changed camera views. A large group of Demons were outside the door, trying to break in.  
  
"Damn." muttered Urd. Thoughts of what to do flashed in her mind.  
  
"Go."  
  
Urd turned and looked at Chronos. She had pulled herself up into a sitting position. Chronos spoke again. "Take Peorth and get out of here."  
  
"But if I can break through Loki's virus, I might be able to restore the power....."  
  
"That will take time." said Chronos, "You and Peorth are the only experienced programmers here. You must go."  
  
"But...."  
  
* Urd, you must leave. * came Kami-sama's voice. * You know what to do..... *  
  
Urd looked away a second. She then walked to the SysOp chair. "Yggdrasil Identify, Urd, Goddess 1st Class, Unlimited. Norn of the Past."  
  
"Identity confirmed." came a computerized voice.  
  
"Yggdrasil, Lock out all Users and Operators. Authorization Urd, Norn of Past."  
  
"Lock out Confirmed. All access is denied until further notice."  
  
Urd turned after Yggdrasil confirmed the lockout and helped Peorth up. Peorth pt her arm around Urd's neck and got onto her feet.  
  
"What did you do?" Peorth asked.  
  
Urd began walking Peorth toward another exit. "Lock out protocol. It will prevent anyone from accessing it other then 3 people."  
  
"Who?"  
  
Urd began to open the door. "Myself, Belldandy, and Skuld. We are the ones charged with the care of the Yggdrasil after all." A loud crash signaled the entrance to the Demons. "Come on Peorth, time to go." Urd began pulling Peorth out the door. A Demon ran towards them yelling. Urd took aim and hit him with a lightning bolt. The other Demons dove for cover as Urd fired several more shots at them. She then shut the door and locked it. Urd looked down at Peorth.  
  
"Alright Flower Girl, let's get out of here."  
  
"Do you see me complaining?"  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Loki sat behind Kami-sama's desk, trying to access the terminal.  
  
"Why won't it work?" muttered Loki.  
  
"Having problems?" asked Draco.  
  
Loki looked up at him. "Yggdrasil is not accepting commands from here. Have your men secured the main control yet?"  
  
"I'll find out." Draco turned and started to leave when a Demon rushed in.  
  
"Sirs, We have total control of the Yggdrasil Building. But there were some problems in the control room."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Loki.  
  
"There was a goddess there who still had her powers. She took out one of our brethren before leaving."  
  
Loki stood up and walked right up to the Demon, staring him in the face. "I disabled the Yggdrasil Power node. There is no way a Goddess could still have her powers."  
  
The Demon glared at Loki. "Do you want to see the corpse she left? There is still a goddess with her powers!"  
  
Loki walked back to the desk. Draco looked at the Demon. "Can you describe her?"  
  
"She had tan skin and platinum blond hair, she..."  
  
"Urd." said Loki quietly, "Urd still has her powers."  
  
Draco looked at Loki, "How is that possible?"  
  
"I don't know. That program was flawless." Loki turned to the Demon. "You said 'problems'. What else happened?"  
  
"The Goddess activated some sort of lockout. We are unable to access the Yggdrasil."  
  
"Damn." muttered Loki, "Send out your men. Find that Goddess! Bring her in alive."  
  
The Demon turned and looked at Draco. Draco waved his hand, "You heard him. GO!"  
  
"Sir." The Demon turned and quickly left.  
  
Draco looked back at Loki questioningly. "Why alive?"  
  
Loki walked back to the terminal. "If she locked it out, she'll be able to unlock it."  
  
"And if we can't find her?"  
  
Loki walked over to the shattered window and looked out. "Then we'll have to force her sisters to do so."  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Misato, Rei, Asuka, Shinji and Yui sat waiting in the Morisato living room. After moving Skuld back to the apartment, they had put both goddesses together. Ritsuko then shushed everyone out of the room, except Keiichi. They remained behind the closed door for a long time.  
  
"What do you think is wrong?" asked Asuka.  
  
"Maybe it has something to do with the sky." said Shinji as he looked out a window. The skies above Toyko-2 had turned as black as night. Asuka glanced over at Rei. Ever since Skuld had collapsed, Rei had said absolutely nothing. It reminded Asuka of how Rei used to act during the Angel War.  
  
"Rei? Are you alright?"  
  
Rei turned and looked at Asuka. Fear could plainly be seen in her eyes.  
  
"Something bad is happening." Rei said quietly. Everyone in the room stared at her. So intently did they watch Rei, they did not see the figure enter the room.  
  
"What do you mean Rei?" asked Misato.  
  
"She means," came a female voice, "That there is trouble in the heavens." Everyone turned to see Skuld leaning against the wall. She looked different without her goddess markings, but she still could get peoples attention. "The Evas went there, and shortly thereafter, our powers are gone. It's the only possible reason."  
  
Misato looked at Skuld, "The other Evas will be ready in a day. Can we get them to heaven to help out?"  
  
Skuld shook her head. "You don't understand. The only way into the heavens is by a portal or a gate. Only Goddesses can open them." Skuld gave a small smile. "I don't think Belldandy or I will be opening any soon."  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Urd moved quickly through the corridors of the Yggdrasil Building. She was practically drag Peorth behind her. They came out on a skywalk that led to one of the other areas of the building. Carnage could be seen all around. Once beautiful terraces and buildings lay in rubble or were burning. Everywhere bodies could be seen on the ground, most of which were gods.  
  
"Come on Flower Girl." Said Urd pulling Peorth from the sight, "No time for sight seeing."  
  
"Yeah...right." muttered Peorth.  
  
"HOLD IT YOU!!" Urd and Peorth looked back the way they came to see a squad of Demons coming towards them. Urd sent a few lightning bolts towards them and ran, dragging Peorth behind her. As they approached the other end of the skywalk, another squad appeared on that side."  
  
"No where to go." muttered Peorth.  
  
"Surrender." said the lead Demon. "You cannot escape."  
  
Urd looked behind at the slowly advancing squad. She then turned and looked at the demons in front of her. She then made her choice. She shifted Peorth onto her back.  
  
"Peorth."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Hold on tight." Urd raced for the side of the skywalk and jumped. She plunged downward quickly. Peorth wrapped her arms around Urd a bit tighter. Just as the neared the ground, wings sprouted out of Urd's back. She flew across the ground a high speed, rapidly increasing the distance between her and the Yggdrasil Building. As soon as they were far enough away, Urd set down on the ground. Peorth continued to hold onto Urd.  
  
"We're on the ground Peorth. You can let go now." Peorth slowly released Urd and then slowly fell to the ground.  
  
"I feel sorry for Keiichi now...." said Peorth.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause I think I left my stomach back there somewhere."  
  
Urd gave Peorth a smile. "Come on. Let's get out of here."  
  
Urd helped Peorth back up and they had just started to move, when another squad of Demons showed up.  
  
"FREEZE!" shouted the leader.  
  
"Don't they ever give up?" asked Urd. The Demons began to charge towards Urd and Peorth. Urd fired off several lightning bolts, dropping several Demons, but the rest continued to charge. They had almost reached Urd, when green leaves ripped into the space the Demons had just been in. A new figure landed just in front of Urd. She had dark hair and had 6 pairs of wings coming out of her body. The remaining Demons turned and started to run. The new person gave a small smile and sent lightning after them, taking out the rest of the Demons. She turned around and looked at Urd.  
  
"Well you've been keeping busy I see."  
  
Urd gave a small smile, "Well Morgan we all can't just sit around, waiting for people to show up."  
  
Morgan let the comment slide. "Come on, we'd better get you 2 out of here before more Demons come." She moved over to help Urd with Peorth.  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Peorth quietly.  
  
"A nice place on the surface world," replied Morgan. "There is someone waiting who just can't wait to see you two."  
  
With that, the 3 disappeared.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


	8. Chapter 7: After the Fall

Chapter 7  
  
After the Fall  
  
  
  
"Commander.... Your report please."  
  
Misato let out a sigh. 'Well, here goes nothing.'  
She stood up and stood before the holograms of her peers.  
  
"Two days ago, the MP Evas activated on their own and left Toyko-2." Misato watched as several of her fellow commanders stared at in shock. "Apparently, Dr. Taltamir on his own accord, restored and activated the dummy plugs, violating my orders. He has been placed under arrest."  
  
"Where are the Evas now?" asked the commander of the 5th UN branch.  
  
"We have been unable to locate the Evas through any means." replied Misato. "Its as if they left the planet." 'Well, that's kind of the truth.'  
  
"This is unacceptable." said the commander of 2nd Branch. "To lose such valuable assets is just plan careless." Other commanders shared their outrage.  
  
The C-in-C raised his hand for quiet. When the others had finally quieted down, he addressed Misato.  
  
"What of this Darkness that now covers the earth?"  
  
"Our scientists have no idea what it is or how to eliminate it." replied Misato.  
  
The C-in-C nodded his head. "That's what our scientists have said as well. Commander, I have read your entire report, as well as the reports of your subordinates. While the loss of the Evas is not entirely your fault.....I would like to know how you intend to rectify the situation."  
  
"Sir, At this time we have brought the last 4 MP Evas online. Should the others show up, we will have 4 to send against them."  
  
"But the pilots were unable to defeat the dummy plugs before." said the Branch 2 commander. "What makes you think they'll be able to now?"  
  
'I'm really starting to hate that guy' "At that time it was 9 vs. 1. This time it will be 5 vs. 4, slightly better odds."  
  
"Let's hope so Commander, for your sake." replied the C-in-C. The holograms disappeared, leaving Misato alone in her office. She walked around to her desk and pressed a button.  
  
"Send them in."  
  
Her door opened and in walked Shinji, Asuka, Rei and Touji. Misato gave them a small smile.  
  
"Well, its kind of what we expected." said Misato.  
  
"You mean 'Go ahead but don't screw up'?" asked Asuka.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"So what do we do now?" asked Shinji.  
  
"Keep training in the Evas," replied Misato. "At some point, we'll face the Evas again." Misato leaned over her desk and stared at each pilot. "I expect you all to survive the encounter."  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Loki sat in the SysOp chair, watching as the Demon hackers tried to gain access to Yggdrasil. Draco walked up to Loki.  
  
"Have you found her?" asked Loki, still paying attention to the hackers.  
  
"No my Lord." replied Draco. "It is starting to look as if Urd is no longer in the heavens."  
  
Loki turned and looked at Draco. "It just isn't possible. She needs a monitor to travel out of heaven. All the monitors are in this building. She must still be here."  
  
"What about a portal?"  
  
"With Yggdrasil locked down, She can't create a portal. Why do you think I've been going from place to place with you present." Loki sighed. "You might be right, we should move to plan B." Loki turned back to the hackers. "Do you know the location of her sisters?"  
  
Draco nodded. "Yes, they should still be in Tokyo-2."  
  
"Send Macet, have them brought here."  
  
Draco nodded and left to carry out his orders. Loki sighed and closed his eyes.  
  
'I never wanted to bring you into this Belldandy, but it seems there is no other way.'  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Skuld waited patiently for the pilots in the waiting room outside of Misato's office. The door opened and the pilots began to exit. Skuld stood up and gave them a smile. The pilots all returned the smile.  
  
"Skuld!" said Shinji, "It's good to see you up and about."  
  
"Yeah," said Asuka, "Last time we saw you, you were still using walls to support yourself."  
  
"Well, whatever took away my powers also sapped a lot of my strength." said Skuld. "Few days rest, and I'm ready to go."  
  
"Well, we don't seem to be going anywhere just yet." said Touji. Skuld nodded, she then looked at Rei. Rei was very quiet and seemed to be rather distant.  
  
"Rei? Are you alright?"  
  
Rei shook her head. "I'm not sure...."  
  
The other pilots looked at Rei curiously.  
  
"What do you mean Rei?" asked Shinji.  
  
Rei was quiet for a second before answering. "I feel....strange, like something is wrong."  
  
Touji looked at Rei oddly, "What do you mean 'something's wrong?'"  
  
"I just have this feeling like something bad is going to happen."  
  
Skuld eyes widened. "Rei, concentrate on that a second...does anyone come to mind?"  
  
The other pilots stared at Skuld.  
  
"Skuld, what do you think...." started Asuka.  
  
"Shhh!" Skuld walked up to Rei. "Concentrate Rei. Do you see anyone?"  
  
Rei closed her eyes and did as she was told. As she concentrated, an image formed in her head. A group of people moved quickly up the street. All had markings on their faces. Demon markings.  
  
"I see a group of Demons." Rei said quietly. The pilots just stared at her in shock. Skuld ignored the looks and continued talking to Rei.  
  
"Where are they? Where are they going?"  
  
Rei concentrated harder, "They heading towards your apartment."  
  
"Why would they.....BELLDANDY!!" shouted Skuld. She ran out of the waiting room, the pilots trailing behind her.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Belldandy sat at the kitchen table, a blank look on her face. The rings under her eyes showed that she had not been sleeping well. Keiichi placed a plate of food I in front of her. She took no notice of it.  
  
"Come on Bell, you have to eat." said Keiichi quietly, "You haven't eaten in 2 days."  
  
Belldandy continued to stare at the wall. Keiichi sighed and sat down facing her.  
  
"Bell, I miss her too. But you've got to snap out of it. She wouldn't want you to be this way."  
  
A loud crash from the living room caused Keiichi to jump. He ran to the doorway to see what had made the noise.  
  
"What the......?"  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Skuld and the pilots arrived at the Apartment. As they approached the door, they could tell something was wrong. The front door had been kicked in. Skuld was about to enter, when Asuka put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Hold on, I'll go." Asuka pulled out a hand gun and entered the apartment. She walked quietly into the living room, looking about constantly. No one was in sight. As she moved towards the kitchen, she had to step over stereo, which someone had knocked over, cds laying on the ground. A quick look in the kitchen showed no one to be there. A plate of food sat on the table. Asuka put her hand over it.  
  
'Still warm.' Asuka moved down the hallway. She checked each room. Finding no one in the apartment, she went back to the others.  
  
"There's no one here."  
  
Skuld mumbled quietly as she entered the apartment. She took a quick look around before meeting the others in the living room.  
  
"Nothing is out of place," she said, "Just the stereo."  
  
"You think the Demons got them?" asked Asuka.  
  
Skuld shook her head. "There would be signs of a struggle. Keiichi wouldn't just give up. He's even gone as far as to face off against Mara. No, they left before the Demons got here."  
  
"But where would they go?" asked Shinji.  
  
"I have an idea." said Rei.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Twenty minutes later, the group entered a park on the edge of Tokyo-2. Touji looked about.  
  
"What makes you think they'd be here?" he asked Rei.  
  
"Sayoko told me that she went on several trips here with her mother and father after they returned." replied Rei. "It....just felt right."  
  
The group moved farther into the park. Up ahead, a bench came into view. On the bench sat Keiichi and Belldandy. Skuld immediately ran up to her sister.  
  
"Belldandy! Are you ok?" Belldandy continued to stare off into space.  
  
"Sorry Skuld." said Keiichi, "She just won't snap out of it."  
  
"Yeah, It's really irritating." came another voice. Skuld looked up to see Mara appearing next to Belldandy. Skuld took a step back, as did the pilots. Mara raised her hands.  
  
"Hold on. I haven't done anything." said Mara. "Hell is all in an uproar. About a third of the Demons just left. We now come to find out that they've invaded the Heavens, and are now in control up there."  
  
Skuld and the others stared at Mara in shock. "But....How?" asked Skuld.  
  
"Someone killed the Doublet system."  
  
Skuld's eyes widened in shock, "But....with out that, there's nothing to keep either side in check!"  
  
"There's more," said Mara "I was running a check after we found out about Sayoko and...." Mara's voice trailed off. She turned towards and area of the woods. Her eyes widened and she turned and pushed Skuld towards the ground.  
  
"HEY!! WHAT THE..." Skuld started to say until a force bolt shot right through the space where her head would have been. Mara flashed into her own battle outfit, basically similar to a goddess's but black. She turned towards the woods where a group of Demons now appeared. The leader of the group, Macet, stepped forward.  
  
"Mara, 1st Class," said Macet, "We have been ordered to take Belldandy and Skuld to our Lord in the heavens. Kindly hand her over."  
  
Mara took up a defensive stance, a sword appeared in her hands. "I only obey the orders of the true Lord of Hell, and his Queen. You can have these two over my dead body."  
  
Macet smiled. "I think we can arrange that."  
  
The Demons charged towards the group. Asuka pulled out her hand gun and began to fire at the demons. She hit several of them, but they acted as if nothing happened. Mara sent force bolts at 2 of the Demons, eliminating them. One of the Demons was just within reach of Belldandy when Keiichi and Touji dove at him. Both began to wrestle about with the Demon. Another got his hands on Skuld. Shinji ran to Skuld's aid. Asuka, seeing that see wasn't getting anywhere with shooting the Demons, ran at the Demon, sending it flying with a kick. Rei ran to her side as both began to pummel the Demon. Mara fought against 2 more Demons. She swiped at one with her sword, and sent another force bolt at Macet. Macet saw the force bolt coming towards him and ducked out of the way. The other Demon tried to slash at Mara. She was able to deflect it, but looked away from Macet. Macet rose from the ground and sent a force bolt at Mara. Mara was just turning back to Macet when the force bolt caught her in the shoulder. Mara was spun about, she howled in pain and grabbed her shoulder. The Demon with the sword smiled and also fired a force bolt at her. Mara was hit full in the chest, she flew backwards, slamming into a tree. She then crumpled to the ground. The Macet and the other Demon then moved next to Belldandy. She didn't even flinch as one held his sword near Belldandy's neck.  
  
"Stop now or she dies!" shouted Macet. Everyone stopped fighting immediately. "Mortals....move over there." He said, pointing towards a line of shrubs. Keiichi and the Pilots moved over to the indicated spot. Skuld was held between 2 Demons.  
  
"We have what we came here for." said Macet. "Let's go."  
  
"Don't you want little old me?" came a female voice. The Demons turned to see Peorth about 30 feet away. She gave them a smile and waved.  
  
"Hi there!" She quickly moved off into the trees. Macet turned to his men.  
  
"You 2, go get her!" The two Demons ran off after Peorth. As the Demons disappeared from view, Macet turned to the other 5 Demons. "We'll wait for them. After all, why should they get all the rewards for finding and returning that SysOp."  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Peorth ran as fast as she could. Behind her, the Demons slowly began to catch up. Peorth soon found herself in a bricked-in area. She looked about quickly. The only way out was towards the Demons. She was trapped. The Demons entered the area slowly. They smiled as they saw Peorth's predicament.  
  
"No where to run now Goddess." one said. "What will you do now?"  
  
Peorth gave a small smile. "Well, I thought I'd duck for starters." She immediately dove for the ground. The Demons looked at each other confused, until one was hit by a force bolt. His body flew over Peorth's, slamming into the brick wall with a sickening crunching noise. The other watched his comrade's flight, before he turned to see where the shot came from. His eyes widened in surprise at what he saw.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Major?"  
  
Maya looked up. "Yes Hyuga?"  
  
"We're detecting multiple Type Black patterns, at least 7 or 8 of them. We also are detecting 2 Type Purples, and another pattern that the NORN cannot classify."  
  
Maya blinked. "Wait....2 Type Purples? I thought that the Commander said the Goddesses had lost their powers?"  
  
Hyuga shrugged, "NORN is 100% sure of the Type Purples."  
  
Maya picked up the phone. "Commander, I think you'd better get down here."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"Where the hell are they?" muttered Macet, "They shouldn't be taking this long."  
  
Skuld just glared at Macet, recognizing him from the Demons attack on the city. Macet and another were guarding her and Belldandy The other 4 Demons watched the mortals. Asuka glared at the Demons, her eyes full of anger. Touji's eyes were also full of hate, which he directed towards the Demons. Shinji's right hand began to open and close on its own, a habit that Skuld had thought Shinji had gotten out of. Rei remained quiet, he face completely blank. She glanced over at Mara, who still lay unconscious on the ground.  
  
"Dammit." muttered Macet. He turned to the others. "Alright, we're going leave."  
  
"What about the mortals." asked one of the Demons.  
  
"Leave them. It's not like they can do anything to us."  
  
"No....But I can."  
  
The Demons whirled about looking for who spoke, but no one could be seen. A small smile appeared on Skuld's face as she recognized the voice. A fluttering noise came from above, but when the demons looked up, they could not see anything.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU?!" shouted Macet.  
  
"Your worst nightmare....." A black and white blur slammed into one of the demons, carrying the demon off into the bushes. The sounds of the Demon yelling from the bushes could be heard. There was a bright green flash in the bushes, and the Demon went quiet. Macet and the remaining Demon looked about frantically. Another black and white blur moved past them. The Demons jumped and tried to track it, but it moved too quickly. The Demons continued to look about in shock. The Mortals also looked about. Keiichi had a pretty good idea who it was, he'd heard her voice enough in the past. Rei was confused at first, until she felt someone, someone very familiar. Her eyes went wide.  
  
'But she's.....'  
  
Rei's thoughts were interrupted by a command. Rei immediately grabbed those near her and shouted. "DUCK!!" She and the other mortals lay flat on the ground. Skuld grabbed Belldandy and also laid out on the ground. The wind began to pick up in the area. The wind continued to pick up speed. Leaves and debris whirled about the clearing, making it hard to see. Macet squinted through the cloud of debris, trying to see. A black and white blur appeared for an instant, a loud cry signaled that he had lost another demon. A bright green flash signaled the loss of another. Flames sprang into existence near him, another cry, another Demon gone. A flash and the sound of lightning signaled the demise of yet another. That left Macet and one other Demon.  
  
"The hell with this." The Demon started running away.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" shouted Macet.  
  
"Away from here!" The Demon was 20 yards away, when a black and white blur moved between the 2. Macet saw an Angel with black and white wings staring toward the retreating Demon. The Angel raised its hands and a fireball shot forth. The fireball slammed into the Demon. He let out one last shriek of terror before he vanished. The Angel then turned towards Macet. Skuld's smile got even bigger, she leaned towards Belldandy, who was still off in her own world.  
  
"It's World of Elegance! That means Urd's here!" Belldandy continued to have a blank look on her face. Macet overheard Skuld. He quickly ran over and grabbed Skuld, placing a dagger at her neck.  
  
"Alright Urd! Come on out!" Macet shouted, "Or you're going to have one less sister."  
  
The wind quickly died down. Urd stepped out from the bushes in her battle outfit, a helmet with an eye visor covered her head. In her hands she held a staff. Her angel returned to her and vanished.  
  
"Drop the staff." ordered Macet. Urd complied.  
  
"Where's Peorth?" Macet asked. Urd remained quiet.  
  
"I'll ask again." said Macet. "Where is Peorth?" He started top press the knife into Skuld's neck. She gave out a gasp of pain and a trickle of blood appeared on her neck.  
  
"I'm right here." Macet glanced off to the side as Peorth stepped out. Just over her shoulder was an Angel. Skuld took another look at the Angel.  
  
'But that's not La Rose Magnifique, that's......' Skuld's eyes lit up. 'That mean's....'  
  
Macet moved so that both Urd, Peorth and the mortals remained in his view. He then looked back at Urd.  
  
"Is there anyone else with you two?"  
  
Peorth looked over to Urd. Urd nodded to Macet. "Yes, there is." Urd gave a sharp whistle. Morgan appeared next to Urd. Skuld's eyes widened when she saw the fairy.  
  
'When did she show up?' Skuld wondered.  
  
Macet gave a small smile. "Despite your efforts, I still win." He removed the knife and raised his hand. A force ball began to appear. "Good bye Urd....You've caused me enough trou..................." Macet and Skuld fell to the ground as another person crashed into them. Macet rose to face his new opponent, and he was surprised by what he saw. Before him was another Goddess in a battle outfit. She also had a helmet on with an eye visor so he was unable to identify her. One of her arms was heavily bandaged. She had a staff pointed directly at him. Despite the helmet, Macet could tell that the goddess was very mad.  
  
"You hurt my Aunt." the goddess said. Skuld looked at the goddess from were she lay on the ground, a big smile on her face. The mortals reacted in shock. Finally, Asuka asked the question that was on all their minds.  
  
"Sayoko?" Unnoticed by the others, Belldandy blinked.  
  
"Sayoko?" Macet stared at the goddess before him. "Maybe we can make a deal? I can give you the guy that blasted you."  
  
"No Deal." Sayoko blasted the Demon. Macet let out one final scream before he became an ice cube. Peorth walked up to the frozen Demon.  
  
"Nice shot."  
  
Sayoko collapsed her staff and reattached it to he earring. "Thanks."  
  
"Sayoko!" Sayoko turned and saw her father coming towards her.  
  
"Poppa!" Sayoko threw her arms around Keiichi. As they held each other tightly, another set of arms encircled them. Keiichi and Sayoko turned to see Belldandy hugging them tears in her eyes.  
  
"Momma!" Sayoko moved an arm around Belldandy. Off to the side, the other watched the scene before them. Asuka finally turned and looked at Urd.  
  
"Where did Sayoko come from? I saw her get blasted."  
  
Urd pointed to Sayoko's bandaged arm. "She did. What happened after is best left up to Morgan."  
  
Skuld looked at Morgan. "Yeah, What are you doing here?"  
  
Morgan shrugged "I got a letter from Urd asking me to keep an eye on Sayoko. I arrived when she was getting chased by Loki." Skuld's face darkened.  
  
"Loki did that to her?"  
  
Morgan nodded. "I found her laying on the ground. I brought her back to a place I knew about from a while back. I don't have much in the way of healing powers, but I helped her as much as I could. I didn't detect any gods or goddesses nearby so I went to the heavens. That's when I saw Peorth and Urd facing a bunch of Demons."  
  
Skuld looked back at Urd. "Heaven's been taken over?"  
  
Urd nodded. "I locked out Yggdrasil and was able to throw a shield up around the door to Unit-01. But it's only a matter of time before they get in."  
  
Skuld nodded. "We have the beginnings of a plan to take back the heavens, but there were minor setbacks."  
  
Urd smiled. "You and Bell haven't got any powers do you?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I don't have any either." said Peorth, "All the Gods and Goddesses I saw didn't have any, except for Urd and Sayoko."  
  
"Hey!" said Asuka, "How come you still have your powers anyway?"  
  
Urd shrugged, "I haven't figured that out yet. Neither has Peorth."  
  
"Is there a difference between you, Sayoko and other goddesses?" asked Rei quietly.  
  
The goddesses turned and looked at Rei.  
  
"Well, Sayoko is part mortal." said Skuld, "And Urd is part Demon."  
  
"Speaking of Demons...." Urd turned and went over to where Mara still lay on the ground. Skuld and Peorth followed. Belldandy and Keiichi finally let go of Sayoko, but she wasn't able to go far as she was then swamped by the pilots, led by Rei. Belldandy and Keiichi watched their daughter for a second before going over to Morgan. Belldandy grabbed Morgan in a hug.  
  
"Thank-you." She said quietly.  
  
"I owed you, after what happened...." replied Morgan.  
  
"You were forgiven a long time ago for that." said Belldandy.  
  
"Ow...." Everyone looked over to the lone Demon, Mara. She was now sitting up, but holding her ribs. Urd helped her up. "Remind me to duck next time."  
  
Urd smiled at her, "Sure."  
  
Mara looked around. Her eyes stopped on Sayoko. "Hey! Where'd the squirt come from?"  
  
"We'll tell you on the way back to the apartment." said Urd, "We've got a lot to talk about."  
  
"What topic is that?"  
  
"Retaking Heaven."  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


	9. Chapter 8: Plans

Chapter 8  
  
Plans  
  
  
In the depths of hell.  
  
  
Mara walked past tortured soul after tortured soul. Hell was a lot emptier these days, ever since that large group had left and invaded the heavens. Mara frowned as she thought about it.  
  
'Fools. Fools who do not know their place.'  
  
She continued to walk, heading to the deepest area in hell. In order to get down to this level, that person had to be one of the worst examples of humanity ever seen. Mara smiled at that.  
  
'They had to make a whole new level just for them.'  
  
She entered an area which only a select few Demons could enter or even knew about. She looked over the chamber. 13 souls were in this chamber, constant torment, pain, and misery their only companion. Each floated within a shaft of light, unable to move out from it, unable to escape it. Mara walked past the first 12, for it was the 13th she came to see. As she looked upon the man, she felt no pity for him.  
  
'Of them all, He is the worst.'  
  
She waved her hand and he fell to the ground. She walked over and stood above him.  
  
"Gendo Ikari." she said, her voice dripping with scorn and venom.  
  
Ikari looked up from the ground. "You. What do you want?"  
  
Mara gave him a smile, "Awww, you remember me." The smile vanished. "How sweet. I want information."  
  
"And why would I help you?" Gendo asked as he stood up.  
  
"Maybe because I might help you get out of this area. Maybe moved up to a higher level."  
  
"....."  
  
"Ohhh don't look so unhappy Gendo-honey." Mara placed an arm around Gendo. "After all, It can't get any worse for you. Your in the pit of hell, you should fell honored to be here. The pit used to belong to the lawyers. Things can only go up from here."  
  
Gendo moved Mara's arm off of him. "What do you want?"  
  
Mara smiled, "Information on the MP Evas."  
  
Gendo smirked at her. "I had nothing to do with their design. They were built according to SEELE's specs, not mine."  
  
"Ahh, But you know how they function, their weaknesses," she looked him in the eyes, "Their true purpose."  
  
Gendo turned away from her. "You should talk to Keel."  
  
"But how close is Keel to Unit 01. Can I talk to Keel about 01?"  
  
Gendo turned and looked at her. 'Yui?' "You can find others to talk about Unit 01. Dr. Akagi for instants."  
  
Mara pouted, "But I wanted to talk to you Gendo-honey. A big ....strong...powerful man like you. Besides...I might be able to get you closer to Yui."  
  
"Very well."  
  
For the next 30 minutes, Mara asked question about Unit 01, with many question about the MP Evas tossed in. Gendo answered everyone. Mara stood up.  
  
"Thanks Gendo-honey. I've got what I needed." Mara turned to leave.  
  
"Wait!" Mara turned back to Gendo, "You said you'd move me up to a higher level! That I could get closer to Yui!"  
  
Mara walked back to him and looked him right in the eyes.  
  
"I lied." she said with a smile. "Besides, Yui Ikari has her own life now. Without you in it." She waved her hand and Gendo found himself in the air again, exactly as she had found him.  
  
"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!! MARA!! MARA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Mara left, the sound of her name being screamed was music to her ears.  
  
'I told them they'd be screaming my name later.'  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"What's keeping her?" muttered Urd. Belldandy looked up from across the table.  
  
"Come on Urd. She said it would take awhile, and then after she'd have to report in."  
  
Urd sighed, "I know Bell. I just want to get the heavens back under our control." She looked up at Belldandy. "Besides, I know that this hasn't been easy for you, Skuld and Peorth."  
  
Belldandy gave a small smile, "Actually, It hasn't been that bad for me. Skuld hasn't minded it either. Peorth on the other hand...." Belldandy began to laugh. Urd joined in.  
  
"I always told her that her Goddess outfit was bad, but she said she liked it. Well, now she has a reason to dress differently."  
  
"I'm glad Misato was able to pull rank on that officer." said Belldandy, "Peorth couldn't live it down if she got arrested for soliciting."  
  
Peorth poked her head into the kitchen, "Hey! You promised that you'd stop talking about that!"  
  
Belldandy and Urd just smiled. Peorth glared at them and then she left. She returned a second later.  
  
"Mara's back."  
  
Belldandy and Urd walked into the living room with Peorth. Mara stood there, talking to Skuld and Morgan. She turned and looked at the 3 Goddesses. She seemed very nervous.  
  
"What's the matter Mara?" asked Belldandy. "Did you get the information?"  
  
"Uh...Yeah I got the info." replied Mara.  
  
"Well then what's wrong?"  
  
Mara looked at Urd, "She's coming here."  
  
Urd blanched, "She's coming here? Your sure?" Mara nodded slowly. "Oh man....."  
  
Skuld, Belldandy, Morgan, and Peorth looked at each other before turning to Urd.  
  
"Who's coming?" asked Peorth.  
  
Urd looked at Peorth. "You remember the person that helped you with your 'little' problem. Her."  
  
"oh.....OH!"  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Sayoko sat in the control room, watching as the other pilots went through yet another series of sync tests. Due to her injuries, Sayoko was unable to participate. Unconsciously, Sayoko began to rub her right arm, which was still bandaged.  
  
"You know if you keep messing with that arm, it won't heal right." Sayoko glanced over at Ritsuko. Seeing she had her attention, Ritsuko continued. "I am surprised though, I would have thought you would have healed it yourself by now."  
  
Sayoko turned back to watch the monitors showing the others. "My Aunt Urd did what she could. But because it was inflicted by a God....it takes longer to heal."  
  
"Well regardless, it's nice to have you back."  
  
Sayoko smiled. "Thanks Dr. Akagi."   
  
An hour later, Sayoko sat on a bench while Rei and Asuka changed.  
  
"So, when did your powers start to return?" asked Sayoko.  
  
"Its not that they've returned," replied Rei, "They are not Angel powers. These are something else entirely."  
  
Sayoko sat back and thought about it. "Is foretelling your only power?"  
  
Rei shrugged, "I'm not sure, I was able to hear your warning."  
  
"Try to send me a message."  
  
Rei concentrated, remembering when she was part Angel. * Can you hear me? *  
  
Sayoko nodded. A loud gasp caused them to turn and look at Asuka. Asuka looked at Rei shocked. "How did you......?"  
  
"You heard that?" asked Sayoko. Asuka nodded. A pounding at the locker door made them all jump. Shinji and Touji burst in.  
  
"What happened? We heard Rei calling and......." Shinji's voice trailed off as he and Touji took in the current dress, or lack of dress of the female pilots. All three girl's faces began to turn a deep red.  
  
"BAKA SHINJI! BAKA TOUJI!! YOU PERVERTS!!" shouted the girls. Touji and Shinji ran for their lives as a couple of shoes and one lightning bolt flew towards them. They slammed the door shut and leaned against it. Two thuds announced the arrival of the shoes, and with a blast, the lightning bolt went through the door and hit the wall leaving a small mark. Touji and Shinji looked at the hole and then at each other.  
  
"New rule: Never ever ever piss off a goddess." said Touji.  
  
"Make sure you send that to Kensuke." replied Shinji. At that moment, Shinji's cell phone rang.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Shinji? It's Misato. I need and the other pilots at the Goddess's apartment in a half hour."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Skuld wouldn't tell me much. She did say it would involve planning to retake the Heavens. And she mentioned someone named Hild. Any idea who that is?"  
  
Shinji thought about it for a second. "No, but I could ask Sayoko, hold on." Shinji looked at Touji. Touji shook his head.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere near THAT door."  
  
Shinji sighed and knocked on the door. "Sayoko?"  
  
"What? You wanna peek again? I'll show you......"  
  
"Who is Hild?"  
  
Sayoko went silent at the mention of the name. A second later the door was flung open and Sayoko stared at Shinji. Her face was entirely white. "Who did you say?"  
  
"Hild. Who is Hild?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because we are supposed to be at your apartment in 30 mins, and she is going to be there."  
  
Sayoko stared at Shinji a bit longer. "You kidding right?"  
  
"No."  
  
Sayoko let out a sigh. "This is not going to be pretty. Hild is....."  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
30 minutes later. In a park near the Apartment.  
  
  
The skies remained dark and clouded. Misato stood near Urd and Mara. Sayoko stood with the other pilots. Belldandy, Keiichi, Peorth, Morgan, and Skuld stood a bit farther back. A large pentagram had drawn on the ground. Mara looked over at Misato.  
  
"Call your command room. Tell them to ignore the next Type Black pattern they're going to see."  
  
Misato began to dial, "Why am I warning them? You can pop in and out and not raise the alarm."  
  
"Hild's different." replied Mara, "She likes big entrances."  
  
Misato finished making the call. "You know, I still haven't found out who Hild is. Shinji refused to say."  
  
"She's my Mother," said Urd quietly.  
  
"Oh, That's nice."  
  
"......And she's the Queen of Hell."  
  
Misato's mouth hit the ground. "She's what!?!"  
  
Mara turned back to the pentagram. "She's here."  
  
Thunder rumbled high above, Lightning flashed in the sky. Several bolts slammed into nearby trees. All the mortals present but Keiichi flinched. Finally one bolt slammed into the pentagram. Flames shot up from the ground. When they disappeared, they revealed a tall woman. She had platinum blond hair. She looked very much like Urd, but on her forehead was a red 6 pointed star.  
  
"URD-CHAN!!" Hild flew at Urd and grabbed her in a hug. Touji leaned in close to Sayoko.  
  
"THAT is the Queen of Hell?"  
  
Sayoko glanced at Touji, "Yes. Now quiet."  
  
"Your still overdoing your entrance mother." said Urd.  
  
"Come now Urd." Hild said with a smile, "If I over did it, this entire city would have been wiped out." Misato and the mortal pilots just stared at Hild in shock. The pilots then looked at Sayoko questioningly. She nodded.  
  
"Yes, she could."  
  
Hild walked to where Misato, Mara, Morgan, and the other goddesses stood. Mara bowed low to the ground.  
  
"Milady."  
  
Hild waved her hand. "Rise Mara, and introduce me to this mortal."  
  
"Yes Milady, This is Commander Misato Ryoji. She is in charge of the UN base here."  
  
Hild nodded to Misato. "Commander."  
  
Misato felt very small next to Hild. "Ma'am." 'I'd rather be stared at by Gendo Ikari.'  
  
Hild smiled. "Unfortunately, Mr. Ikari is occupied at the moment."  
  
Misato paled. 'Oh crap.' "Of course he is."  
  
Mara came to Misato's rescue. "Of course you know Belldandy, Keiichi, Peorth, Skuld, and Morgan."  
  
Hild smiled at them. "It is good to see you all again. Especially Belldandy and Keiichi, I'm glad to hear they got you out of that Eva. Horrible things those Evas."  
  
Belldandy and Keiichi just smiled and nodded.  
  
"And over here Milady, are the Pilots. First Child Rei Ikari, Second Child Asuka Langley Ikari, Third Child Shinji Ikari, Fourth Child Touji Suzuhara, and the Fifth Child Sayoko Morisato, Goddess 1st Class unlimited."  
  
Hild looked at each of the children. 'The Angel, the bitch, the wimp, the jock, and the Goddess. How things have changed.' "It is good to finally meet those whom I've heard so much about." Hild got a bit closer to Shinji. "You know your kind of cute....."  
Asuka moved closer to Shinji, grabbing his hand and sqweezing it very tightly.  
  
"Mother!" shouted Urd.  
  
Hild smiled at Shinji before she turned back to Misato and Urd.  
  
"I suppose we should get right down to business." said Hild.  
  
"This way....mother." said Urd.  
  
As Urd led Hild toward the apartment, Asuka turned to Sayoko.  
  
"What's with her?!"  
  
"She's just trying to get to you, don't worry about it." replied Sayoko.  
  
"BUT SHE WENT AFTER MY SHINJI!!"  
  
Sayoko glanced over at Shinji, "Umm..Asuka?"  
  
"WHAT?!?!"  
  
"I think Shinji wants to be able to use his hand...better let go."  
  
Asuka glanced at Shinji's face. Shinji was turning red in an effort not to cry out in pain. Asuka quickly let go of his hand.  
  
"Oops."  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Later, in the Living room of the Goddess's apartment.  
  
"First of all," started Hild, "What resources do you have?"  
  
"There is Sayoko and myself," said Urd, "plus another 26 gods and goddesses with....similar backgrounds. And we have the 4 Evas."  
  
"And you expect to take out the 400 or so Demons that currently reside in heaven and the 5 Evas?" Hild shook her head, "Your either very brave or very stupid."  
  
"We do what we must." replied Urd.  
  
"And what of Kami-sama? What of the remaining Gods that were captured? Do you know where they are?"  
  
Urd shifted slightly, "No....we don't"  
  
Hild gave her a very serious look, "You have no information on what is going on up there, and here you are planning to take it back?"  
  
"We have no way to get information. The second they detect a Goddess portal, 20 Demons show up. I know, I tried."  
  
Hild glanced over at Morgan. "What about her?"  
  
"I can't disguise myself as a Demon." Morgan replied, "They would notice me instantly."  
  
Hild sat back. "I see your point. Perhaps I may be of some assistance in that matter. As to your invasion force, while I absolutely can't stand Kami-sama, I hate traitors more. I will send as many demons as I can spare to assist you."  
  
"Thank-you Mother."  
  
Hild turned to Mara. "Now Mara, I believe you have some information on the MP Evas to share?"  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
After several hours of talking, Hild left. Sayoko and the pilots sat in her room afterward, Shinji still had an ice pack on his crushed hand.   
  
"So, if I understood everything," started Touji, "You, your Aunt, 26 other gods and an army of Demons are going to bring our Evas up there and fight 400 Demons and 5 Evas?"  
  
"Yep" replied Sayoko.  
  
"Sayoko," said Rei, "You barely survived a one on one encounter with a demon. Are you sure you can do this?"  
  
Sayoko closed her eyes, "When I fought that demon, I wasn't using my full power as a Class one." She fingered one of her earrings. "This earring is a seal, a circuit breaker of sorts. Urd, I and the other 26 will break our seals. We will then have full access to our powers, no restrictions at all."  
  
"Why didn't you do it before?" asked Asuka.  
  
"Because we can only do so under the orders of Kami-sama." replied Sayoko. "To do so otherwise is strictly forbidden. Only once has a Goddess done so without permission." Sayoko smiled, "She was forgiven though. Events of the time made it acceptable."  
  
"What events?"  
  
"Oh, you know, the usual end of the world type events."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So what happens next?" asked Shinji.  
  
Sayoko leaned back against her bed. "We wait for Mara to return. Once we have the information, we go." She glanced back at the other pilots. "Right now, I want to discuss what happened earlier."  
  
Shinji and Touji began to pale.  
  
"Ummm What do you mean?"  
  
"When Rei sent that telepathic message, you 2 heard it." Sayoko rolled over and looked straight at Shinji and Touji. "THAT is what we need to talk about."  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Elsewhere  
  
  
"How long has it been?"  
  
X turned and looked at Chronos. "I thought you could keep perfect track of time. What happened?"  
  
Chronos turned in the chair and looked at X.  
  
"Losing your powers will do that to you. Now how long has it been?"  
  
"Five days." said Erie as she walked over. "We've been stuck in here for five days."  
  
"I could think of worst places to be besides the convocation hall." Chronos looked around the hall. It was here that Gods and Goddesses were presented to the rest of heaven upon receiving their new ranking. Now it was a prison for the remaining 800 or so Gods and Goddesses that were left. Yelling and shouting could be heard near the stage, causing all eyes to shift there.  
  
"What is going on?" asked X.  
  
Erie sighed, "What's left of the council is over there. They're arguing about what do to."  
  
"Where's Kami-sama?" came a new voice. X, Erie and Chronos looked about.  
  
"Who said that?" asked Chronos.  
  
"I did."  
  
Chronos looked about. "Who did?"  
  
"Dammit! Look down!"  
  
Chronos looked down to see a foot tall blond Demon.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The Demon glared at Chronos. "Mara, 1st Class Demon."  
  
"Ok, Why are you in mini form? I mean.....Your friends control heaven."  
  
Mara sighed. "Because these Demons are anything but friends. And it raises less eyebrows then a Demon talking to Goddesses in plain view. Now, Where's Kami-sama?"  
  
"Not here." said X. "He hasn't been seen since the attack. The last one to see him was Commander Mist."  
  
"The Valkyrie? Where is she?"  
  
Chronos opened a pocket, "Jump in, I'll take you to her."  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
A half hour later, Mini-Mara finished speaking to Thor, Apollo, Commander Mist and several other council members. Saturn sat quietly by himself.  
  
"Let me get this straight," said Apollo, "You were sent here by Urd to do reconnaissance of heaven, because she, small group of gods, and the mortal Evas are going to take back heaven from the Demons." Apollo sat back. "Your crazy."  
  
"How do we know you speak the truth?" asked Athena.  
  
Mara sighed, "I have no reason to lie. I have been ordered to help by the Queen of Hell."  
  
"Humph..." muttered Thor, "What does she care what happens here? She's been trying to cuase our downfall since the beginning."  
  
"She wants the traitors dealt with." replied Mara. "Other then that, her reasons are her own."  
  
"What's in it for you?" Everyone turned and looked the new voice. Saturn had spoken for the first time since the fall. "What's in it for you Demon?"  
  
Mara stared at Saturn for a second before replying. "When I was younger, I used to hang around with Urd and Belldandy, mostly Urd. We had good times together, until we were separated to begin our respective training. Afterwards, I didn't see them until Belldandy granted that wish to Keiichi Morisato." Mara smiled. "I spent 6 years trying to separate those two, and then they vanished. Since they were no longer around, I was no longer required to try and break them up. Then when I was working with Urd and Skuld during the events of 8 years ago, it reminded me of old times. Afterwards, Urd and I kept in touch, meeting on the surface once in a while. Even after Belldandy and Keiichi returned, we continued to meet." Mara let out a sigh. "I know that both sides frown on such things, but I enjoy the relationship I have with them." She glared at Saturn. "That is what I'm getting out of this. Besides, Sayoko is beginning to think of me as another Aunt."  
  
The gods present all stared at her.  
  
"But.... Sayoko is dead." said Apollo.  
  
Mara looked at Apollo confused. "Oh I thought I mentioned it. Sayoko is alive and well. She'll be coming up with Urd for the attack."  
  
"She has her powers?"  
  
"Yes, she does." Mara gave them a smirk, "Apparently Loki isn't as great a programmer as he thought. Now, I still need to find Kami-sama. Any idea where he is being held?"  
  
"Check his office, he could still be there." replied Mist.  
  
"Thanks." Mara started to head out.  
  
"Wait." Mara turned back to Mist. "Check the doorway on level 30. Make sure the shield is still up."  
  
"What's there?"  
  
"Unit 01 and the remains of Unit 04."  
  
Mara stared at Mist wide-eyed. "I can't believe you still have them!"  
  
Mist shrugged, "It was Kami-sama idea. I'd just as soon be rid of the things."  
  
Mara quickly moved out. High above them, Loki and Draco watched the mini demon leave the chamber.  
  
"You were right, she was here." said Loki. "What do you suppose she's doing?"  
  
Draco stared at where the other demon had once been. "I think she's spying on us for Hild."  
  
Loki raised an eyebrow, "Hild may join us?"  
  
"I'm not sure. If she is, why would Mara talk to the council of heaven?"  
  
Loki thought about that. "She is a friend of Urd. Perhaps Urd is planning something."  
  
Draco stared at Loki. "What is she going to do? She is only one Goddess."  
  
"Yes, but there are still those 26 missing gods and goddesses." Loki turned to look out a window. He watched Demons flutter about, annoying the souls who had thought heaven would be just that. He then looked on as an Eva walked by. An Eva.  
  
"Urd's niece was an Eva pilot!"  
  
Draco looked at Loki shocked. "You don't think?"  
  
Loki nodded. "Remember, we only took 5. There are still 4 that were not working. They could have fixed them." Loki turned and walked towards the exit. "Go to your forces. Tell them to prepare for an attack."  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


	10. Chapter 9: Preperations

Chapter 9  
  
Preparations  
  
  
  
Hundreds of demons charged over the walls. Behind them lumbered the forms of 4 Evas. Before them was the Yggdrasil Control Building, in between was an army of Demons and five Evas.  
  
"Enemy in site," said Asuka, "Requesting instructions."  
  
"Engage the enemy Evas, then provide support to the ground forces." Came the reply. "And try not to step on our people this time Asuka."  
  
Asuka glared at the speaker before speaking to her fellow pilots.  
  
"Ok you heard the order, take out your target quickly and move on to help take out the other Evas or assist the ground forces."  
  
She heard a chorus of 'Rogers' in response. "Move out!!"  
  
Asuka charged at the nearest MP Eva. She swung her sword, trying to remove the Evas head, but it raised it's own blade, deflecting Asuka's swipe away. Asuka tried to swipe at it again, but was once again was denied.  
  
"This was a lot easier when Belldandy was here with me." muttered Asuka. She swung the sword with as much strength as she could muster. Their blades connected, but the force of the blow sent the MP Eva flying across the battlefield. Asuka took that moment to collect her thoughts. As she did, she noticed one of the enemy Evas standing by itself. It seemed to be watching the other Evas battle.  
  
"What the hell is that one waiting for?" Asuka wondered. Any further inquiry ended when the Eva that she had knocked down crashed into her.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Inside the control room, Misato and Maya watched the children battle the MP Evas in the simulator. Manning the control panels were Aoba and Hyuga. Ritsuko, Mara and Urd stood just behind them.  
  
"So, that's heaven." asked Ritsuko.  
  
"Yes it is." replied Urd quietly. Urd leaned forward and keyed the microphone. "Rei, Group Alpha needs assistance in sector 4."  
  
"Roger."  
  
Everyone watched as the white Eva leaped away from its foe and charge toward the area indicated. As it ran, it pulled out it's sword. The Eva swept its blade along the ground in the indicated area, slicing through the enemy Demon forces. Rei then turned her Eva back towards the MP Evas. A loud shout of triumph caused Urd to glance at one of the other displays. Touji's Eva had just sliced deeply into an MP Eva, causing that Eva to crash to the ground. Touji spun the sword about and drove it into the fallen Eva's core. The shattered and then exploded. As the explosion cleared away, Touji could be seen moving to help Shinji. Just as his Eva reached Shinji's, a lance slammed into it's midsection. The simulation registered a hit and kill as the lance ripped through the entry plug.  
  
"DAMMIT!!" shouted Touji, as he stepped out of the plug. He walked the short distance into the control room. He glanced up at the screen. Of the original 5 enemy Evas, now only 2 remained. However, the good guys hadn't gone unblooded. On the screen he watched as the same Eva that had knocked him out, destroy Asuka, leaving only Rei and Shinji. Touji walked to Misato.  
  
"How are we doing?"  
  
Misato gave him a small smile. "Better then last time. Not only did you actually get a kill this time, Asuka was able to take out 2 more before she got done in."  
  
Touji turned back and watched the enemy Eva take on Shinji. Something in the way the Eva moved seemed familiar.  
  
"Someone's piloting that one." remarked Touji. Misato and Maya smiled.  
  
"We thought it would make it a bit more realistic to fight an actual person, rather then the computer. That's Sayoko controlling that one."  
  
"SAYOKO!" Everyone turned to see an angry Asuka storm into the control room. "I was wondering what that one was doing watching! I'm going to get her for that!"  
  
"No you won't." replied Misato with a glare. "If it forces you to work harder to remain alive, I have no problem with her being in there."  
  
Asuka started to reply, but changed her mind. "I hate it when you're right." She muttered quietly. Misato gave Asuka a smile before turning back to the displays. Asuka watched Shinji battle Sayoko before noticing something. Sayoko was favoring her right side a bit. Asuka motioned to Touji to come closer.  
  
"You notice something about how Sayoko's fighting?"  
  
Touji watched the display a second. He looked at Asuka questioningly. "What's wrong with her right side?"  
  
"She's still recovering from that force bolt from a week ago. Shinji can use that to his advantage."  
  
"How? Their not going to let us talk to him."  
  
Asuka gave Touji and evil grin, "Remember what Sayoko taught us?"  
  
Touji stared at Asuka confused, but slowly recognition appeared on his face. "Oh yeah."  
  
Asuka turned and stared at the display, concentrating on the image of Shinji.  
  
* Shinji? Have you got a second? *  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Everyone gathered in the briefing room after the simulated battle. Misato, Maya, and Mara stood off to one side, while Urd stood in front of the pilots. Urd looked over the pilots before she began. Asuka's face remained neutral as she avoided the look the person on the opposite end of the line was giving her. Shinji stood next to her, looking kind of guilty. Touji seemed to be alternating between a neutral expression, and one of concern. Rei kept glancing towards her left, where a furious Sayoko stood, her eyes sending daggers towards Asuka. Even though it was just a simulation, Urd could understand why Sayoko was angry. She had felt Asuka emitting telepathic energy towards Shinji, but hadn't thought anything of it until she saw Shinji beginning to direct his attacks toward the right side of Sayoko's Eva. Finally one blow got through Sayoko's defense. This inflamed her previous injury, briefly distracting her. Shinji was then able to ram his sword home, shattering the core. Sayoko's Eva blew up in a large fireball. Asuka began to cheer loudly from the control room. That cheering ended, after Sayoko had left the plug and went after Asuka. She had to be restrained by Mara and Urd. Rei arrived shortly thereafter and helped to calm down Sayoko.  
  
"Alright," began Urd. "You all did better this time. It would be nice to have more then 2 Evas left for the good guys, but we can work on that. There is still plenty of time to run another sim." A collective groan was heard from the pilots. "No complaints. I want you to be as ready as possible for the upcoming fight. If we lose....well.....we can't lose. No go relax for a bit, and we'll run this again in 1 hour. Dismissed." Misato and Maya left accompanied by Touji, Asuka and Shinji. Just as Rei and Sayoko were about to leave, Urd called them over. She looked down at Sayoko for a second before speaking.  
  
"I want you to cool off. Asuka didn't do a damn thing wrong."  
  
Sayoko stared stunned at her Aunt. "WHAT?!?! She cheated! She was declared dead and sent information to Shinji! It's not fair! If he hadn't received that info I would have..."  
  
Urd raised her hand for silence. "Sayoko, your about to fight an army of Demons. If you're fighting one, and his buddy sends him a message that causes him to defeat you, are you going to yell 'No fair' and 'You cheated' at him?"  
  
Sayoko was silent for a second. "No." she said quietly. "Because I will probably be dead."  
  
"Exactly. Remember that when we get up there. It just might save your life. I think you ought to apologize to Asuka." That said, Urd left the room, Mara right behind her. Sayoko stared straight ahead for a second before collapsing to her knees. Rei moved to her side.  
  
"Sayoko! Are you alright?"  
  
"Urd is right." Sayoko looked up at Rei, upset. "I screwed up. I'm such a fool."  
  
"Did you learn something?" asked Rei.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did you learn something?" Sayoko nodded her head slowly. "Then you're not a fool. Fool's never learn from their mistakes or try to correct them."  
  
Sayoko smiled at Rei, "Anyone tell you that you'd make a good goddess?" Rei just smiled back. Sayoko stood up.  
  
"Alright Rei, let's go find Asuka. I want to correct my mistake."  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Hell  
  
  
Hild stood at a balcony. Far below, hundreds of demons drilled, preparing for the biggest battle of their lives. A demon quietly moved behind Hild.  
  
"Milady?"  
  
"Are they ready?" asked Hild, not turning from the scene before her.  
  
"They are Milady."  
  
Hild continued to watch the drills. "Do you think we're doing the right thing? Shouldn't we be joining those who took the heavens?"  
  
"Milady?"  
  
Hild turned and faced the Demon, "We have plotted for years the downfall of heaven and Kami-sama. And yet, when the time comes, we decide to help them."  
  
The demon remained quiet for several seconds before answering. "Perhaps it's the fact that they will owe you after the battle is won?"  
  
"We don't even know if we'll win."  
  
The demon smiled. "I believe that we will, for none wish to disappoint their Queen. As to the gods, they will be indebted to you for helping them."  
  
"It is not for that that I do this." Hild said quietly.  
  
The Demon looked at Hild slightly confused. "Then why do you help them?"  
  
"I do this for my daughter.  
  
"You hope to gain your daughter's favor by assisting them?"  
  
"She is my daughter after all." Hild sighed, "It seems that the only time she calls is when she needs my help. First Peorth, then when Belldandy and Keiichi disappeared, and now this. She never calls me otherwise. Like I don't exist."  
  
"She was raised by Kami-sama." The Demon said quietly.  
  
"That is why I'm doing this. To show my daughter that I do care, whatever Kami-sama has told her."  
  
"Regardless your reasons, the men will follow your orders."  
  
Hild finally nodded to the demon. "Very well. Inform them, we go tomorrow."  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Asuka and Shinji were laid out together on the couch in their apartment. Asuka rested her head on Shinji's chest sleeping while Shinji flipped through channels on the TV. Yui walked in and smiled at the scene.  
  
"I assume from looking at Asuka that it was a long day."  
  
Shinji smiled at his mother. "Urd and Misato worked us overtime in the simulators. We battled for heaven 6 times. The last 2 were our best though, no casualties."  
  
"I glad." Yui said. "I'd hate for anything to happen to you after we just got back together." Yui glanced at Asuka. "Or Asuka for that matter."  
  
Shinji ran his hands through Asuka's hair. Asuka let out a soft sigh and snuggled Shinji a little tighter. "I don't want anything to happen to her either. She means everything to me."  
  
The sound of the front door opening and closing caused both Yui and Shinji to glance in that direction. Rei walked into the living room. She had a serious look on her face.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Yui.  
  
"Hild called." Rei said. "We go tomorrow."  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Hikari walked quickly through the park. Even though it was still early evening, the sky remained as black as it had been for the past week. Hikari had no idea what was going on. That last time she'd heard news was when Sayoko was killed. Since then, she hadn't heard from anyone, and then, just 30 minutes ago, Touji called and asked to meet her in the park. She entered a clearing where several benches were. Sitting on a bench was Touji. He smiled when he saw her.  
  
"Hey there."  
  
Hikari raced into Touji's arms and hugged him tightly. "What's going on? Where have you been?"  
  
"There's been trouble in the Heavens. Rogue Demons took it over." Touji said quietly. "Sayoko, Urd, and about 26 other Gods remain. Their getting ready to take it back."  
  
"Sayoko's alive?!"  
  
"Yeah, she is." Touji grabbed Hikari's hands. "The reason I haven't been able to call is because we've been going through a lot of training."  
  
"Training for what?"  
  
"We're going to help them, along with an army lead by Mara."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Touji let out a sigh. "The rogues attacked heaven with the 5 MP Evas we reactivated. Shinji, Asuka, Rei and I are going to take them out with the other 4 Evas."  
  
Hikari look a Touji worried, "Won't it be dangerous?" Touji nodded his head. "Then why must you go?"  
  
"Because no one else can." Touji put his arms around Hikari. "The goddesses helped us out during the Angel War. Sayoko even did so when she shouldn't have. They've helped us out since then. We owe them a lot." Touji looked into Hikari's eyes. "I can't turn my back on them now. If we fail, then the Demons will rule the heavens. The world is depending on us."  
  
"Not just the world," Hikari pulled Touji to her again. "I need you too."  
  
Touji stood there holding Hikari for a long time.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
The next morning found the 4 pilots standing before Misato just outside the main building. Nearby, the 4 Eva kneeled, awaiting their pilots. Ritsuko, Maya, Yui, and Fuyutsuki stood just next to Misato. Hikari waited just off to the side.  
  
"Are the Evas ready?" asked Misato.  
  
"They're in the best shape I could get them on short notice." replied Ritsuko. She nodded to Yui. "Fortunately, I had some help."  
  
Yui smiled, "I just want my family back in one piece."  
  
Misato smiled, "Me too." She turned and looked back to the pilots. "You hear that? That's an order."  
  
The pilots all saluted Misato. "Yes Ma'am!"  
  
A bright flash caused all present to turn. Appearing before them were 28 armored figures. Next to the front 2, stood Skuld, Morgan, Belldandy, Keiichi and Peorth. The front 2 removed their helmets revealing Urd and Sayoko. They approached Misato.  
  
"Mara and her forces are beginning to assemble outside the walls." said Urd. "They're waiting for us."  
  
Misato nodded and turned to the pilots. "You heard her, get to your entry plugs." The pilots saluted Misato then broke formation. Rei, Asuka, and Shinji went over to Yui and said their good byes. Touji walked over to where Hikari was standing. The three Ikaris then walked up to Misato.  
  
"Commander."  
  
Misato looked at the children, "Yes?"  
  
Misato found herself swamped in a hug by the three. "We'll be back, don't worry."  
  
Misato felt tears coming to her eyes. "I'm going to hold you to that." The children stepped away and headed for their Evas. Asuka turned and looked back toward Hikari and Touji.  
  
"Come on stooge!" Hikari glared at Asuka, but that glare went away when she looked back at Touji.  
  
"Don't worry. When I come back we'll set the date." Touji then kissed Hikari. He then turned and ran to his Eva. Sayoko watched Hikari before she felt a pair of arms encircling her. She turned to find her mother there.  
  
"Mom I.." Belldandy shushed her.  
  
"I know you'll come back." She said quietly. "I just wish I could go with you." Belldandy pulled Sayoko close to her in a tight hug. "Watch out for your Aunt."  
  
"I will." Belldandy released Sayoko. Keiichi walked up to her and gave her a hug. Sayoko then put her helmet on and walked to where the other gods were standing. Urd started to follow when Skuld grabbed her arm.  
  
"Urd, be careful."  
  
Urd smiled, "You know me. I'm always careful."  
  
Peorth gave Urd a look, "That's what we're afraid of."  
  
Urd frowned at Peorth and Skuld. Skuld gave Urd a smile before hugging her. "Your fun to tease. Keep an eye on Yoko."  
  
"You know I will." said Urd.  
  
Urd put her helmet on and moved to stand in front of the other gods. Urd shouted a command and all present deployed their wings. As one the 28 gods and Morgan rose off the ground. Urd raised her hand to her helmet and carefully moved its new piece of equipment into place over her mouth, a microphone/transmitter, which allowed her to contact the Eva pilots. Skuld had come up with it at the last minute, only Urd, Morgan, Sayoko and Mara were so equipped.  
  
"Alright guys. Whenever your ready."  
  
Each of the Evas deployed its wings. 3 rose off the ground immediately. The last one, Touji's looked down at Hikari. Touji watched Hikari for a few seconds longer before he lifted his Eva off the ground. As soon as the group reached an altitude of about 2,000 feet, a portal opened and the group vanished through it. The portal disappeared after the last one moved through. Hikari remain staring at the spot for a long time, before Belldandy put her arm around her.  
  
"Come on. We can wait at our apartment together." Belldandy, Keiichi and Hikari walked off together. Misato watched them go. She turned and looked to Skuld.  
  
"What do we do now?" she asked quietly.  
  
"We wait." Skuld replied. She turned to look at Misato. "We wait, and pray."  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Author's notes,  
  
Having read a lot of your comments, the one that pops up time and again is the request for a love interest for Sayoko, the so called K2. I'm still thinking about it, after all, there is a 7 year gap between the 2 stories. Something had to happen in that time. 


	11. Chapter 10: Storming the Heavens

Chapter 10  
Storming the Heavens  
  
  
  
"They're arriving My Lord."  
  
Loki looked up from the terminal in Kami-sama's office. "What's that?"  
  
"Our lookouts have spotted the enemy forming up just outside of the walls. They have 4 Evas with them." Draco was quiet for a second and then he continued. "There are also 28 gods and goddesses with them."  
  
Loki stared at Draco. "28? But there were only 26 unaccounted for?"  
  
"It gets worse Lord, they all still have their powers."  
  
Loki stood up and walked right up to Draco. "The virus I made stripped them of their powers! They should not have any!"  
  
"I know My Lord, I ran a check on those 26, they are all half mortal."  
  
Loki stared at Draco, "I programmed the virus to remove the powers of all full......gods and ...goddesses....." Loki turned around and stared out the window. "...stupid computer took me literally."  
  
Draco cleared his throat. "I am unable to identify the other two, perhaps you will recognize them?"  
  
Loki walked over and typed a command into the terminal. A screen lit up on the wall. The picture zoomed in on a scene just over the wall surrounding heaven. Loki watched as the screen slowly moved along the 28 gods. The first 26 he recognized easily from the report, all half mortal, all Class 2. Then the first of the unknowns came into view. Loki let a smile appear on his face.  
  
"So, Urd returns to lead the remaining Gods against us." Loki's smiled quickly vanished as the last Goddess appeared on screen.  
  
"IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!!"  
  
Draco looked at Loki confused. "My Lord?"  
  
"I KILLED HER! SHE DIED AT MY HANDS!"  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's that brat Sayoko!" Loki practically growled the name. 'What over surprises do the fates have in store for me?"  
  
"My Lord? What are they doing?"  
  
Loki looked back to the screen. The assembled gods formed a circle. All rose about a foot off the ground and began to glow. A bright flash was seen, and when the gods reappeared, there was a soft glow to them. Loki sighed.  
  
"Go inform your men. They've broken their seals. They attack soon."  
  
Draco bowed, "Yes My Lord." Draco quickly left the office. Loki stared at the screen for a few seconds longer before walking to a large clear crystal formation.  
  
"So, your granddaughter lives. And she is coming here." Loki slowly paced around the crystal. "This is unexpected, but in the end it will not matter. I will bring about a new order." Loki tapped on the crystal. "Bakelite is such a wonderful substance, isn't it." Loki turned and laughed as he walked to the window. Inside the Bakelite, Kami-sama's eyes narrowed.  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"It doesn't look anything like the sim." said Asuka as she looked over the heavens.  
  
"What's the matter? Not meeting your expectations?" asked Touji.  
  
"No it's actually better looking then the sim."  
  
"Asuka, we've been here before, remember." said Shinji. "We came here and watched Sayoko become a 1st Class Goddess."  
  
"Yeah but we never came out here. We were inside the main building and that auditorium. This is the first time we actually really SEEN heaven."  
  
"Hopefully we will not end up here permanently in the near future." said Rei.  
  
"If you guys do what did in training, you won't" came Urd's voice. "Ok here's the plan: Mara is going to lead the demon army into heaven. The other 26 gods will be with them. You guys are to take out the MP Evas and then provide back-up, just like we practiced."  
  
"Where are you going to be?" asked Asuka.  
  
"Well someone has to go and restart Yggdrasil. This is a job best left up to someone who is smart and can handle any computer problems."  
  
"Oh so that's why Sayoko's going with you." said Rei. Down below, she saw Urd turn her head and look up at her Eva.  
  
"No.....She is not the computer expert."  
  
"Oh so Dr. Akagi came along too? Where is she?"  
  
Urd's eye began to twitch. "Not funny Rei."  
  
Rei smiled, "Sayoko and Morgan seem to think so."  
  
Urd glanced over her shoulder, Morgan's face was beat red as she tried desperately to hold in her laughter. Sayoko hide her face in her helmet, but her shaking gave her away. Urd sighed.  
  
"Why isn't Peorth here to take this abuse?"  
  
"Oh knock it off." muttered Mara as she walked up to Urd. "You've made more then enough comments to Peorth over the years, time for you to get some in return." Mara glanced around. "Are you ready?"  
  
Urd nodded. "Let's do it."  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Draco was giving orders to several Demon commanders when a loud roar was heard. Everyone present turned to see hundreds of Demons swarming over the walls, racing towards the Yggdrasil Control building. Behind them came the 4 Evas. Draco and the other Demons began to shout orders, sending their own forces to meet the enemy head on. Draco flew over to where the MP Evas were kneeling.  
  
"What are you waiting for!? And invitation? Get out there!!"  
  
The 5 Evas seemed to listen as they rose together and began to head towards the battle. Draco watched for several seconds before turning and running into the control building.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Here they come." said Rei.  
  
"Alright," said Asuka, "Remember, take on the one closest to you. If you get ganged up on, call for help."  
  
Shinji smiled, "Like you'll need the help, remember last time...."  
  
"Yeah, I remember." replied Asuka, "I just hope it ends better then last time." She added quietly.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
The Evas met head on in the midst of the demon armies. Asuka ended up fighting two Evas at once. She brought her sword around in a tight arc, clipping the MP Eva's head. The Eva crashed to the ground, but before Asuka could finish it off, the second Eva ran at her. They began to duel across the field. Rei's battle wasn't going as well. She had lost her sword and was now trying to avoid getting slashed by the Eva. The Eva tried to stab Rei's, but at the last second she twisted, causing the Eva to miss her. She then grabbed the Eva and forced it to drop its blade. Within seconds, both were on the ground wrestling about. Shinji and Touji also found themselves in vicious fights.  
  
Sayoko ran along with Urd, stopping every 20 yards to take shots at Enemy demons with their staffs. Many demons fell frozen to the ground. Morgan, running beside them, blasted demons left and right. Slowly, they drew closer to the main building.  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Inside the Auditorium, the gods and goddesses held there could hear the sounds of battle. They also felt the floor shake as the Evas fought each other. Just outside the doors to the chamber, they could hear the sounds of footsteps as more demons ran to help their brothers.  
  
"I guess Mara was telling the truth." said Chronos quietly.  
  
"It won't be long and we'll finally be free!" shouted X.  
  
"Quiet!" said Thor. "We're not free yet." He turned and listened to the sound of the fighting. "There is still a lot more fighting to be done.....and lives to be lost."  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Mara ducked as a lance hurtled past her head, She turned and blasted the demon that threw it. She then raised her sword to deflect another demon's slash. After several seconds of sword play, Mara brought her sword crashing down, sending the demon's sword and hand flying threw the air. The demon screamed holding the end of his arm. Mara silenced by removing his head neatly from his shoulders. Mara let out a sigh and looked about. Her forces were moving steadily towards the main building, being slowed down only by the out lying buildings. The enemy demons were slowly retreating back to the main building, trying to keep their hold on the world computer. Mara glanced over to see Asuka's Eva driving it's sword deep into the MP Eva. The MP Eva began to spasm. Mara's eyes widened. She quickly sent out a telepathic message.  
  
* DUCK *  
  
The MP Eva exploded, its shock wave sent demons and gods flying about. Mara laid low to the ground as the blast ripped her cape off. After counting to 20, Mara looked up. All around her Demons lay stunned. Farther away, the fight continued. Mara tapped on the microphone and then spoke.  
  
"Asuka?"  
  
"Yes Mara?"  
  
"GIVE A LITTLE WARNING NEXT TIME!"  
  
"Sorry, kind of hard to do......DAMMIT!" Mara turned and saw the other MP Eva on Asuka's back, trying to bring her down. Asuka grabbed the offending Eva and tossed it. It flew across the field and slammed into the side of the Yggdrasil Building.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Loki grabbed onto the desk as the building shuddered. Draco braced himself in the doorway. Another demon lost his footing and fell to the ground. Loki looked up to Draco.  
  
"We may not be able to hold this building."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Have your demons smash every terminal in the control room." said Loki quietly. "I don't want to leave them a terminal to use."  
  
Draco stared at Loki stunned. "But....why?"  
  
Loki ignored the question and stepped behind the desk. "I will continue to enter the system from here. Now go."  
  
Draco stared at Loki for a few seconds longer then stormed out. He went quickly to the control room. A demon hacker quickly ran up to him.  
  
"Sir we have made some progress and......"  
  
"Destroy the terminals."  
  
The Demon blinked. "Sir?"  
  
"You heard me, destroy the terminals." Draco turned and began to leave. "There should be nothing they can use." Draco stormed out of the chamber. The Hacker Demon stared at the door for a minute before turning to those around him.  
  
"You heard the order."  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Draco stormed through the empty halls. Smashing anything that lay in his way.  
  
'All this ...for NOTHING!!' Draco threw a force bolt, blowing apart a statue. 'Hundreds of my followers dead, for NOTHING!'  
  
* Sir? *  
  
Draco looked up.  
  
* WHAT!?! *  
  
The reply came back hesitatingly. * You have to see it to believe it, come to level 23. *  
  
Draco began walking to the area indicated. 'This had better be worth it.'  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Sayoko, Urd and Morgan rapidly approached the main building. They were about a block from one of the bridges that connected the city to the building when the radio crackled.  
  
"GET DOWN!!"  
  
The 3 dropped to the ground as an Eva arm flew overheard, crashing into the bridge, destroying it. Sayoko turned to make a comment about were they tossed the enemy's pieces, when she saw that it was Touji's Eva missing an arm.  
  
"Touji!! Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah." replied Touji, "They got the replacement, so I didn't feel a thing." Touji used his remaining arm to knock the MP Eva's weapon away. He then plunged his hand into it's chest, trying to find the entry plug.  
  
A loud explosion echo across the heavens. A fireball rose from the ground in the distance.  
  
"What was that?" came Mara's voice.  
  
"Shinji got a kill." came Touji's voice, "Better drop." Touji pulled his hand out, a crushed entry plug in his hand. The MP Eva twitched before falling back and exploding. Touji's Eva then turned to the three. "Need a hand?"  
  
"Actually, Yeah." said Urd. "We need to get through that door." Touji bent over and smashed his fist into the door, shattering it.  
  
"Need help getting over that chasm?"  
  
"Nope, we can handle it." Urd ran towards the door. Just before she hit the broken end of the bridge, she rose off the ground. She quickly flew over the break, Sayoko and Morgan just behind her.  
  
Arriving in the main corridor, the 3 looked about.  
  
"Where to?" asked Morgan.  
  
Urd began walking down one of the hallways. "This way." She hadn't taken more then 10 steps, when the corridor exploded. The 3 got tossed about by the blast. Urd felt the floor give way and she dropped down several floors before crashing hard against another surface. The sound of someone landing next to her was the next thing to reach her ears. She slowly raised her head.  
  
"Morgan?"  
  
"Yeah?" came the weak reply.  
  
"You alright?"  
  
"Yeah, just as soon as that ringing stops."  
  
Urd looked around. "Where's Sayoko?"  
  
"Sorry I was to busy falling to notice."  
  
Urd slowly stood up. "Come on, We got to get to the control room."  
  
"What about Sayoko?"  
  
Urd sighed. "She's a grown goddess, she can take care of herself." 'I hope'  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Draco stood just inside a shattered armored door. He looked up, and up, and up.  
  
"What lucky star was I born under?" he said as he stared in awe. "Does it work?"  
  
"We don't know. It's unlike the others."  
  
Draco walked up and placed his hand on the purple and green Eva.  
  
"This will make things interesting."  
  
"YOU THERE! STOP!"  
  
Draco and the other demon turned about to see 5 Demons standing in the doorway.  
  
"In the name of Hild, you will SURRENDER!"  
  
Draco smiled, "I think not." His body slowly began to dissipate.  
  
"KILL THEM!!" The 5 Demons fired force blots at Draco and the other. The Demon was hit several times in the chest, falling quickly to the floor, but the bolts just went through the now cloud form of Draco as if he wasn't there. Draco's laugh could be heard echoing in the room as the cloud surrounded Eva 01. The cloud seemed to be sucked into the Eva.   
  
"My God....he's...possessed it." said the lead Demon.  
  
Eva 01's eyes lit up red, the head turned and faced the 5 Demons, red markings appearing on its forehead.  
  
The lead Demon stared at the Eva. "We are so screwed."  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Loki watched from the window as Demon army advanced on the Yggdrasil building.  
  
'Everything I did, the planning, maneuvering.....All for nothing. I wonder...is this what went through your mind Celestine, as you face the Gungir?'  
  
A loud crash caused Loki to turn. The body of a demon crashed through the doors to the office. It slid to a stop just in front of Loki. Loki looked up from the body to see a figure step through the doorway. A goddess. She walked several steps into the room, and stopped, her staff clenched tightly in her hand. What stood out to Loki was the fact her right arm was bandaged.  
  
"Hello Loki." The goddess said.  
  
"Sayoko, nice to see you up and about."  
  
Sayoko clenched her teeth, "No thanks to you." She leveled her staff at Loki. "Surrender."  
  
"Unfortunately, I cannot do that."  
  
"Then you leave me no choice." Sayoko fired a shot from her staff. Loki leaped over the blast. He pulled out his own staff and brought it down towards Sayoko's head. Sayoko raised her staff and blocked him. Sayoko swung the end of her staff around trying to trip Loki, but he jumped over it. Soon both dueling across the office. (Think fighting with Quarterstaffs)  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Mara looked over her troops with a large smile on her face. They had pushed the enemy forces back into the Yggdrasil Building. Four of the enemy Evas lay shattered on the ground, Rei was still fighting the last one. Things were looking good when..  
  
* MARA!!! WE'VE GOT PROBLEMS!!! *  
  
Mara frowned. * Who is this? *  
  
* RUN DAMMIT RUN!!! MARA THERE IS AN AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! *  
  
Mara felt the demons pain abruptly end. 'What could have caused such pain?'  
  
A loud crash coming from the main building was her answer. She looked up the building to see a giant purple fist sticking out.  
  
'No....It can't be....'  
  
A second fist burst through the wall, the 2 hands then pushed away at the surrounding structure, a large armored head then came through. It turned sky ward and let out a roar. Asuka stared in shock as Eva 01 burst from the building, as it had from the 12th Angel. Eva 01 landed on the ground with a crash. Behind it, several floors to the Yggdrasil building began to collapse.  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Sayoko and Loki tumbled about. Both had lost their staffs and were now trying to simply pound the other. Loki tossed Sayoko over his head. She landed several yards away. Loki reached out for the nearest staff and held it on Sayoko as she stood.  
  
Loki gave a small smile. "Now it ends." Sayoko stared at the staff pointed at her, waiting for what was to come. It never did. The floor shook violently, tossing them both to their feet, as something let out a roar. Loki regained his footing and was about to shoot Sayoko, when the floor dropped. Sayoko found herself falling towards one of the chasms that surrounded the Yggdrasil Building. Far below, the earth could just be seen. Sayoko began to spread her wings to stop her fall, when a piece of rubble smashed into her back, stunning her. Both she and Loki continued to tumble towards the earth.  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Urd and Morgan slowly stood up. Urd spoke into the microphone.  
  
"Mara! What the hell was that?"  
  
"Urd....get to Yggdrasil control, quickly." came Mara's shaky voice.  
  
Urd grabbed Morgan and ran to the control room. "Why?"  
  
"Cuz Unit 01 just came out to say 'Hi!' and it has demon markings on its forehead."  
  
"Well tell Asuka! That's what they're there for!" Urd turned the corner and ran through a doorway, entering the Computers control room. "We've arrived at the co....control.....room.....oh hell."  
  
"What? What is it?"  
  
Urd looked about the room, taking in the smashed panels, terminals, and other sparking electronics.  
  
"Mara, we have a problem."  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Skuld paced back and forth in the control room of Tokyo-2 UN Branch. Misato sat quietly, watching her. The Sub-Commander also watched, but found himself getting more and more irritated. Finally he stood up.  
  
"I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE!!!" He turned and looked at Misato. "WHY do you allow this unauthorized personal in here?!?! This is supposed to be a restricted area! And where the hell did you send our Evas!? This is a gross misuse of UN resources!"  
  
Misato glanced at the Sub-Commander from the corner of her eye. "You really want to know? Go watch Video file 338 Alpha. You'll see then why I allow her here."  
  
The Sub-Commander growled and stormed out of the room. Maya looked at Misato.  
  
"Which video is that anyway?"  
  
Misato turned to face Maya. "The one where Skuld and Sayoko appeared in Central Dogma. I figure it will quiet him right up when he sees them in action."  
  
Maya nodded. She turned back to continue to monitor the area around Tokyo-2. Misato sat back in her chair.  
  
'Now, If I only had some nice soothing music, I could...'  
  
"Commander!"  
  
Misato sat straight up and looked at Hyuga. Skuld stopped her pacing and also looked.  
  
"What is it?" asked Misato.  
  
"We have a detected some kind of....well, it looks like a hole in the sky and......Type Purple Pattern detected!!...no 2 Patterns and a lot of debris have appeared from the hole. On screen."  
  
Misato and Skuld turned to the monitor. Skuld immediately recognized it. "It's a Gate!"  
  
Misato looked at Skuld confused, "A what?"  
  
"A Gate, from the heavens." Skuld turned to Hyuga, "Where is the source of the patterns?"  
  
Hyuga typed in several commands and the screen changed to show pieces of what looked like a building falling towards the city. Barely able to be seen in the wreckage, were 2 humanoid forms.  
  
"Can you zoom in any closer?" asked Misato.  
  
"Negative." answered Hyuga. The screen continued to follow the falling figures, until a building blocked them from view. Misato turned to Maya.  
  
"Get over to that site with a squad. I want to know who or what landed."  
  
"Yes Ma'am."  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ITS SMASHED!?!?!" screamed Mara.  
  
Urd held the speaker far away from her ear. "Everything's been smashed, terminals, most of the screens, you name it, its busted."  
  
"Did Yggdrasil crash?!?"  
  
Urd glanced at the 3 rotating structures. "It still seems to be running. We just have no way of accessing it."  
  
"Can't you patch something together?"  
  
Urd looked over the wreckage. "Maybe...."  
  
"Well hurry up.....I don't think the kids will be able to hold up much longer....."  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Asuka panted heavily inside the plug. She glanced over at Rei's pop up on her display, "You alright?"  
  
  
"I'll...survive." replied Rei. Her Eva held its arms around its midsection where the last MP Eva had slashed her. Asuka turned her attention to Eva 01. It stood watching the 4 Evas surrounding it.  
  
"Well Shinji," said Asuka, "It was your Eva. How do we defeat it?"  
  
Shinji stared at her picture, "Wha? How am I supposed to know!?!"  
  
"Baka." Asuka turned and faced Unit 01. "Well, here goes nothing then." She grabbed her sword and charge the Eva. Unit 01 watched Asuka's Eva approach. Just before she reached it, 01 raised its hands and fired a force bolt at her.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!?!?" Asuka slammed on the breaks and fall back. The bolt ripped into her Eva's shoulder. Asuka screamed in pain.  
  
"ASUKA!!!" Shinji cried as he charge Unit 01. Shinji swung his sword, trying to remove the Evas head. A red barrier appeared along with a hexagon pattern. Shinji stared at it in shock.  
  
"AT-Field?....."  
  
"And a Demon shield." added Mara. "We're in trouble."  
  
Eva 01 grabbed Shinji and tossed him across the battlefield.  
  
Rei turned to Touji's picture. "Touji, catch." She tossed her sword to Touji. His Eva caught it with his one hand.  
  
"What am I going to do with this?" asked Touji.  
  
Rei rolled her eyes, "Throw it at the Eva!"  
  
"Oh." Touji launched the sword at Unit 01. The sword soared through the air heading straight towards the Eva. While in route, it shifted into lance form. Just as the two prongs were about to arrive, 01 threw its hand up. The combined AT-Field and Demon shield blocked the lance. The lance struggled for several seconds to break through, before it fell to the ground. Eva 01 picked up the lance and turned to look at Touji. A grin came to the Eva's face.  
  
"Oh shit." muttered Touji.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Morgan stared at Urd, or at least Urd's legs as the rest of her was underneath the main terminal in front of the Op chair.  
  
"Do you need a hand?" asked Morgan.  
  
"Yeah." came Urd muffled voice. "Lemme know if anything happens on the Op board."  
  
Morgan turn to look at the board, which was mostly intact. Somehow the Demons had decided not to smash it, instead, they fired a force bolt into the connections that linked it with the rest of the system. Urd was trying to reconnect dozens of broken and torched wires. Morgan glanced at the main screen which still had the battle playing on it. Her eyes widened in shock.  
  
"URD HOLD ON TO SOMETHING!!!"  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Touji stared down in shock at the Lance sticking out of his Eva's chest. Shinji and Rei called for him to answer, but when he tried to speak, he was unable to say anything. His view began to disappear in a haze of red. Touji glanced down at his own chest. Two matching holes were in his own chest. The red was his own blood. Touji fell to the ground, the last thing he heard as his world began to turn black was a loud humming noise.  
  
'Hikari....' thought Touji, then the world went bright white.  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Mara hit the ground just as the Eva exploded. Pieces of it crashed all around her. She looked back up after several seconds to see Eva 01 running towards Asuka's fallen Eva. Along the way it picked up her dropped sword. The Unit 01 raised the sword high above its head. Shinji's Eva began to charge.  
  
"ASSSSUUUKAAA!!!!!!!" screamed Shinji.  
  
"SHHHINNN....." Asuka's voice was cut off as 01 plunged the sword deep into the core of Asuka's unit. Another explosion ripped through the air. Mara found herself flying at a high rate of speed. She slammed into the side of a building with tremendous force, falling to the ground limply. Shinji continued to charge 01. He raised his sword and swung it with all his might. 01 blocked the sword, but was knocked to the ground. Shinji yelled and drove his sword downward, trying to hit 01's core. At the last possible second, 01 moved out of the way, Shinji's sword burying itself into the ground deeply. Shinji tried to pull the sword from the ground, when a flash from his right got his attention. 01 had pulled out its progressive knife and was preparing to stab Shinji with it. Shinji let go of the sword and leaped away, the knife just catching his shoulder. Shinji jumped again as 01 charged again. This time, Shinji's foot snagged on a small building. 01 was moving in for the kill, when a white object smashed into the Eva. Shinji stared stunned as Rei struggled with 01. He quickly got up and joined the struggle. Both Rei and Shinji held onto the arm that held the knife, trying to drive it into 01. All of a sudden, there was a violent movement, and the 3 Evas froze. Shinji looked down. His and Rei's hands were still locked on 01's arm, the knife was still there. Shinji looked over to see 01's free hand holding something against his Eva. The hand released and Shinji saw 01's back-up knife sticking out from his core. He looked at the display to Rei.  
  
"I'm sorry Rei." Shinji closed his eyes as a humming noise grew louder. "Asuka....here I com....." The resulting explosion sent Rei's battered Eva hurtling across heaven. Rei's Eva lay still on the ground. She tried to move it, but found it unable to move. She sat back in defeat. In the distance, Eva 01 began to walk towards her.  
  
"Mara? Urd?" called Rei.  
  
"What is it Rei?" came Urd's muffled voice.  
  
"Tell Misato and Mom....I'm sorry we couldn't keep our promise."  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Urd sat up quickly in the access, smacking her head into the low ceiling.  
  
"OW! Rei what are you saying?!"  
  
"Good bye..." Rei said quietly closing the link.  
  
"What!?! Rei! Rei!?!"  
  
"Urd, get up here quick!" came Morgan's voice.  
  
Urd crawled out of the access and stood next to Morgan. They watched as Unit 01 reached Rei and lifted its sword.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Rei watched as Unit 01 raised the sword high above its head.  
  
'Maybe I'll get to see the others again.' thought Rei.  
  
As 01 brought the sword down, Rei closed her eyes tightly.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Mara slowly rose from the ground. She looked about, but was not able to see the Evas. She was about to peer around the corner of the house, when a bright flash came from the other side. Mara then heard an explosion, the same type that she had heard most of the day.  
  
'I don't know if I want to look.' Mara peered around the building. 'I was right, I didn't."  
  
"Mara!" came Morgan's voice.  
  
Mara grabbed the microphone. "What?"  
  
"Can you defeat it?"  
  
Mara stared at the form of 01 as it began to pick off her army one by one.  
  
"I seriously doubt it. Please tell me you have a miracle ready?"  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Urd stood quietly next to Morgan, watching Eva 01 move about the field.  
  
"I wish I did......"  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	12. Chapter 11: Finale

Chapter 11  
  
Finale  
  
  
  
Maya step out of the personal carrier. "Move out!"  
  
A squad of UN Troopers quickly marched out and began to assume defensive positions. Maya glanced up the street. Debris was everywhere. The squad slowly began to move forward amongst the debris, guns drawn. Maya followed farther back.  
  
"Ma'am!" shouted a trooper. "Over here!"  
  
Maya raced to where the trooper was standing. Sticking out of a pile of debris was an arm, a female arm.  
  
"Quick dig!" order Maya as she began to dig into the pile. Several other troopers joined her. After a minute, the coughing form of Sayoko was pulled out. Sayoko let out a groan and then looked at Maya.  
  
"Sorry about dropping in like this......"  
  
Maya smiled, "Are you alright?"  
  
Sayoko slowly stood up. "Yeah, nothing a few band-ads and a nice bath won't fix."  
  
"LOOK OUT!!!" Maya and Sayoko turned to see several troopers diving out of the way as Loki burst forth from a pile of debris.  
  
"Back to work." said Sayoko. She straightened her helmet and flew straight at Loki. Loki ducked out of the way. He quickly rolled across the ground then turned his hands toward Sayoko, firing off a force bolt. Sayoko raised her shield, just barely deflecting the bolt. The bolt continued on, smashing into a nearby building. Maya and the troops dove for cover. Maya quickly scooped up her radio.  
  
"Commander!"  
  
"What the hell is going on out there!?" came Misato's voice.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Misato stared at the screen as it registered 2 very powerful Type Purple patterns.  
  
"Sayoko is here battling another god." came Maya's voice.  
  
Skuld perked up. "She's fighting a god? Describe him."  
  
"Well, he's...." Maya proceeded to describe the God in question. As Maya spoke, Skuld began to turn a deep red, getting a seriously pissed look on her face.  
  
"THAT'S THE BASTERD THAT SHOT HER DOWN!! THAT'S LOKI!!!" shouted Skuld.  
  
Misato stared at Skuld, "You sure?"  
  
"DAMN RIGHT I AM!!"  
  
Misato turned back to the screen, "Maya, assist Sayoko any way you can."  
  
"Roger."  
  
"Ma'am?" Misato turned to see that the Sub Commander had returned. "Concerning my earlier comment? I would like to cancel it."  
  
Misato gave the Sub Commander a funny look, "Any reason why?"  
  
"Ma'am, I currently have no problem with Miss Wishbringer being here." He said nodding to Skuld.  
  
Misato smiled, "Very well. See if you can send more troops to Maya, she's going to need them."  
  
"Yes Ma'am."  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"Urd?" asked Morgan, "What are you doing?"  
  
Urd was scrambling about under the SysOp terminal.  
  
"I'm trying to reattach this terminal to Yggdrasil." Urd said, "Then maybe we can stop that......thing."  
  
Morgan nodded and turned to the giant display screen. She watched as the demon army tried to take out Eva 01 without much success. She then noticed something on one of the other displays.  
  
"Hey Urd? What is that?" she asked pointing.  
  
Urd looked up at the indicated screen. Her eyes widened a bit.  
  
"There's a program running! It can't be!"  
  
"What do you mean? You said yourself that Yggdrasil was running."  
  
Urd scrambled over to the SysOp terminal. She smacked it several times, but it remained dark. "That program was not running when we got here." Urd glanced at the data on the screen. "According to that....it started the moment that Touji's Eva blew up."  
  
Morgan stared at Urd. "What does that mean?"  
  
Urd shook her head. "I don't know. I just don't know." She then dove back under the terminal. "Maybe once I get this running we might get some answers."  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Mara watched as assault after assault was destroyed or knocked away by Eva 01. They had even tried throwing the demon-sized lances that they had recovered from the rogue demons, but they were small pinpricks to the huge Eva. It was beginning to look hopeless. Mara was about to call Urd when a strong wind began to blow. The dark clouds over heard began to swirl. With a loud roar, and thunder bolt slammed into the ground near Mara. Flames burst forth from the impact. When they cleared, Hild appeared with several Demons behind her. Mara quickly bowed.  
  
"Milady."  
  
Hild motioned for her to rise. Hild then turned and stared at the Eva.  
  
"So that is Eva 01, the most feared of them all."  
  
"Yes Milady." replied Mara quietly.  
  
Hild began to float off the ground. "Time to see what everyone is afraid of." Hild raised her hands above her head. Energy crackled between them. She moved her hands before her and a massive force bolt shot out towards the Eva. Eva 01 turned and saw the bolt heading towards it. It's AT/Demon Shield flew up. There was a massive explosion as the force bolt slammed into the shield. When the smoke from the blast disappeared, the Eva was laid out on the ground. Demons all over began to cheer as Hild floated down to the ground.  
  
"Perhaps not as fearsome as it was thought, eh Mara."  
  
Mara gave Hild a smile. "Perhaps, Milady."  
  
The sound of a hundred Demons gasping caused both Mara and Hild to turn around. Eva 01 slowly rose from the ground, without a scratch on it. Mara began to take several steps back. She looked at Hild. A smile began to creep across Hild's face.  
  
"I love a challenge."  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"Urd!"  
  
THUNK!  
  
"Ow!! Dammit what now!?!" Urd crawled out of the access and stared at Morgan. Morgan pointed towards the screen. Urd turned to the screen and gasped in shock.  
  
"Mother?!" Urd grabbed the microphone. "Mara! What the hell is my mother doing here?!?"  
  
"I'm not entirely sure," came Mara's voice, "She just sort of showed up." The screen flashed bright white as 01 blocked another force bolt from Hild. "But I think she's getting mad. She's been blasting away at that Eva and has yet to even make a dent in it." As if to prove Mara right, Hild let off yet another powerful force bolt, which knocked the Eva over, but did nothing else. Urd moved back to the terminal to continue working, when the ground began to shake. Urd looked back to the screen.  
  
"What the hell is mother doing Mara!?"  
  
"It's not her! This is something else."  
  
"URD!" shouted Morgan. "That program!"  
  
Urd turned and looked at the screen with the program data.  
  
"What is it doing?" she asked.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"Rei? Rei? Wake-up! Rei?"  
  
She could hear several voices. Yet they seemed distant, as if through a fog.  
  
"I'LL wake her up!" came a familiar female voice.  
  
SMACK!  
  
Rei's eyes shot open as the pain on her cheek registered in her brain.  
  
"OW!" she turned and looked to see Asuka standing next to her. "What the hell was that for?" Then a memory stirred in Rei's head. "...Uhh..Wait a second. HOW can you be here? I saw you....."  
  
"Yeah, so did I." Rei turned to Shinji sitting on the floor on the other side of her. He was staring at her wide-eyed. Just beyond him stood Touji. Rei looked about, taking in her surroundings. Except where the children were, the rest of the room, if it was that, was dark.  
  
"Where are we?" asked Rei.  
  
"Don't know." said Touji. "I woke up here and walked around for a long time, didn't find a thing, and then Asuka appears out of nowhere, followed by Shinji, then you." Touji looked down at the ground. "I suppose you lost to the Eva also."  
  
Rei nodded her head. She looked back at Shinji. He was still staring at her.  
  
"What?" she asked. Shinji walked up to her and carefully pulled her bangs out just enough so that she could see them. They were blue. Rei stared in shock, then turned to Asuka. "My eyes are they..."  
  
Asuka slowly shook her head. "Red."  
  
"What the hell happened?"  
  
"Well, for starters, you all died." The children all turned to see a familiar figure step into view.  
  
"Kami-sama!" they all shouted.  
  
Kami-sama raised his hand, "Not exactly."  
  
"Well then, who are you?" asked Asuka.  
  
"Well, I am Yggdrasil."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"In some ways, I'm like the Magi. But I'm much more advanced." replied Yggdrasil. "To a point, I can run the entire world without assistance, but since the world is constantly changing, I don't. But enough about me, I suppose your wondering why you're here."  
  
"Well duh." replied Asuka.  
  
Yggdrasil smiled at Asuka, "We'll aren't you a feisty one."   
  
"You have no idea." muttered Shinji. Asuka glared at her husband, but then returned her stare to Yggdrasil.  
  
"Basically, you were chosen."  
  
"Not again!" shouted Shinji. "The last time I was chosen, the fate of the world was in my hands!"  
  
"Well, it's not the fate of the world, it's the fate of heaven."  
  
Asuka threw her hands up in the air. "Oh like that makes it any easier."  
  
"Excuse me." Everyone looked down to where Rei was sitting. "Can you explain why I returned to my original form?"  
  
"Well actually, you haven't. You see, your soul was Lilith. You soul still basically is Lilith, but since your transformation, it became more like that of a mortal human's. Therefore, the resulting mixing of souls, much like the mixing of DNA, produces this form."  
  
"Oh. I think I understand." Rei stood up and looked at Yggdrasil. "So, Why are we here?"  
  
"Well, as I said you were chosen. It was written long ago that..."  
  
"Oh god...not another prophecy," muttered Shinji. "Weren't the Dead Sea scrolls enough?"  
  
"You're a nice kid, but please, STOP INTERUPTING! Now where was I?"  
  
"It was written..." replied Touji.  
  
"Right. It was written down by one of my first programmers that the Guardians of heaven would arrive when the heavens entered a time of darkness." Yggdrasil looked at each of the children. "I'd say that qualifies as now. In addition, there were several other factors. I believe you all have experienced unexpected powers. Telepathy for one?"  
  
The children all nodded. "That is a result of piloting the Evas, which are basically the clones of the 'Angels'. When you pilot, you also are in contact with the 'Water of Life', what you call LCL. That has also affected you."  
  
"What is going to happen to us?" asked Shinji as he stood up and moved next to Asuka.  
  
"You will be returned." replied Yggdrasil. "But not as you were. As you were defenders of the earth, so will you become defenders of heaven. You will be given full knowledge and access to the powers that you currently have, and those that you will receive. You will be more powerful then the greatest of the gods, second only to Kami-sama." Yggdrasil's face became very serious. "Use your powers wisely, listen to your what your heart tells you, and you will do fine."  
  
Yggdrasil turned from the children as four columns of light engulfed them.  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"Something is activated." said Urd. "Yggdrasil is drawing a lot of power to somewhere."  
  
"Urd! Look!"  
  
Urd raised her head and looked at the screen. Where each of the Children's Evas had fallen, a column of light appeared. Everyone on the battlefield stopped and watched in awe. Even Hild and 01 stopped to looked. Forms began to appear inside each of the columns. These forms began to take shape. Urd gasped in shock as she looked at the figure who now floated in the nearest column.  
  
"Mara? Are you seeing this?"  
  
Outside Mara stood shocked as she looked from one column to the next.  
  
"But they....they...how?"  
  
Inside each of the columns were the children. All looked as they had before, except for Rei whose hair had turned to its original blue color. Each were dressed in the white and gray robes of the gods. The columns faded away, leaving the children floating above the ground. Rei opened her eyes first, showing they too had returned to their original red. She looked over at Eva 01 and raised her hands. A force bolt shot forth from them, heading towards a collision with 01. 01 raised it's AT/Demon Shield. The force bolt slammed into the shield, and blew through it as if it was never there. The bolt ripped into the upper shoulder of the Eva, twisting it about. Hild floated to the ground next to Mara.  
  
"I spent 10 minutes blasting away at that....thing, without even leaving a mark. And then she returns from the dead....and does that!" Hild shook her head and looked at Mara. "Did I miss something here?"  
  
Mara watched as each of the other children began to wake up. Each fired a force bolt at 01, all found their mark.  
  
"Apparently, I missed it too."  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Sayoko ducked into an alleyway as a force bolt flew past. She peered around the corner to see Loki coming towards her, looking very cross. Several UN troopers popped out and began to fire their machine guns at Loki. A blue shield flickered into existence, deflecting each shot. Loki waved his hand, a stiff wind blew the troopers off their feet and sent them hurtling down the street. Sayoko pulled her head back and leaned against the wall.  
  
'Ok....This is not good.' Sayoko took a couple of deep breaths. 'Ok Sayoko, this is it. Let's do it.'  
  
Sayoko burst around the corner and raised her hand. She fired off several force bolts at Loki. Loki took the bolts head on. He flew backwards, crashing into a mailbox. The box exploded, filling the air with hundreds of letters.  
  
"Neither rain, nor sleet, nor blasted god..." muttered Sayoko. She slowly approached the box. A pair of legs stuck out from a large pile of letters.  
  
"Well," sighed Sayoko, "That ended rather nicely."  
  
"Think again." Sayoko was lifted off her feet as she was hit point blank by a force bolt from the pile of letters. She hurtled through the air, crashing into the windshield of a car 300 feet away. Sayoko slowly lifted her head, watching as Loki got up and began to walk towards her. He had only gone about 20 feet, before darkness claimed her.  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Urd continued to work on the terminal, while Morgan told her what was happening on the screen. On the screen, Shinji, Asuka, Rei, and Touji flew about, blasting away at the Eva. Slowly, the hits began to tell on the Eva as it began to respond slower to each attack.  
  
"What the hell happened to them?" Morgan finally asked.  
  
"I'm not sure yet," came Urd's muffled voice. She pulled herself out and stood in front of the SysOp terminal. "But I plan to find out." She looked up at Morgan. "Cross your fingers." Urd flipped a switch on the terminal. It flickered a few times before going black.  
  
"Stupid piece of.." Urd kicked the terminal. With a bang the terminal and it associated panel came to life.  
  
"YES!" shouted Urd. She quickly brought up several status reports. Her eyes widened.  
  
"Well? What is it?" asked Morgan.  
  
"Whatever that program was.....its old, very old." Urd looked at Morgan. "Kami-sama might know what it is."  
  
"Where's Sayoko?" asked Morgan. "We haven't heard from her in a while."  
  
Urd quickly typed into the terminal. A new window appeared on the screen. It showed a street in Tokyo-2. A figure was walking up the street, flashes of blue were seen as other figures fired guns at him.  
  
"Well, we found Loki." Urd said, venom in her voice.  
  
"Um Urd," said Morgan, "Look at that car in the upper right."  
  
Urd glanced to the indicated corner. A figure lay in the windshield of a car. Urd zoomed in on the figure.  
  
"DAMMIT THAT BASTERD!!" Urd's face became red with anger.  
  
Morgan took several steps back from Urd. "What are you going to do?"  
  
Urd looked at Morgan, "Ever heard of the Ultimate Termination program?"  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Misato and Skuld watched in horror as Loki slowly walked towards the car where Sayoko lay. Maya's voice continued to come over the speaker.  
  
"Keep firing at him! We need to stop him before he gets to her!"  
  
"Is there anything we can do?" asked Misato to no one in particular.  
  
"I'm sorry Ma'am," said the Sub-Commander quietly. "Nothing in our current arsenal can hurt him. It would take an act of..." His voice trailed off as he stared at a monitor. "God?" he finished, though it was a slightly higher pitch then Misato had ever heard from him.  
  
Misato turned to look at the monitor he was watching. "What is that?"  
  
Skuld turned to look. She recognized it immediately. "It's a gate."  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Hikari and Belldandy sat on the balcony outside of the apartment, their reasoning had been they wanted to watch for the returning Evas, in the meantime they talked about the past. Inside the apartment, Peorth and Keiichi sat with Yui, waiting for a phone call.  
  
"So Keiichi prevented the Lord of Terror from hurting Skuld," asked Hikari, "by jumping into it?"  
  
Belldandy nodded, "After all the nasty things she said to him, he still stood up for her."  
  
Hikari sat back, "Sounds almost like Shinji and Asuka. So what happened next?"  
  
"Well, to defeat the Lord of Terror we had to..."  
  
A bright flash appeared in the sky, the darkness swirled about a circle of light in the sky. A column of light shot down from it and began to center itself on an area of the city.  
  
Hikari turned to look at Belldandy, whose eyes were wide with shock.  
  
"What is that?" asked Hikari.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Loki was 100 feet away from Sayoko when the sky above him exploded into light. He looked up to see the gate high above him. Within minutes, he stood within a column of light.  
  
"Gungir." He muttered. "How?"  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Urd stood in before the SysOp chair. In front of her, a podium rose from the ground, a large button stood out on top. Urd stared ahead at the main screen, its cross hairs locked onto Loki.  
  
"Good Bye Basterd!" She brought her hand crashing down on the button.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
The circle of light seemed to pull in on itself before spiting forth an enormous ball of blue energy. It hurtled downward, picking up speed. Loki stopped walking and watched as the energy ball came towards him.  
  
"Celestine my friend, Perhaps I'll finally get to see you again." Loki closed his eyes as the energy ball slammed into him. Within seconds, his form vanished into the ball, which glowed a bright blue before it collapsed upon itself, leaving no evidence that Loki had ever been there.  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Loud cheers sounded in the control room after Loki was defeated. Misato smiled and turned to Skuld. Skuld watched intently on the screen as Maya ran over to Sayoko.  
  
"She's alive!" came Maya's voice, "But she's out cold, and will probably have a really bad headache. We're bringing her in."  
  
"Thank-you." replied Skuld. She turned and looked at Misato.  
  
"Is it all over?" asked Misato.  
  
Skuld was about to answer when the phone next to Misato rang. Misato picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" Misato asked questioningly. A smile broke out on her face as she turned and handed the phone to Skuld. "It's for you."  
  
Skuld grabbed the phone. "Skuld speaking."  
  
"Hey there Brat."  
  
Skuld's eyes widened. "URD!"  
  
"I would like to announce that the phones in heaven now work. Now hold on to your seat, things are about to get even better." There was a click as Urd hung up. Skuld put down the phone and looked at Misato.  
  
"What was that about?" asked Misato.  
  
"I'm not sure." said Skuld. Suddenly, she began to feel light headed. She saw Misato's eyes widen and watched as she took several steps back. Skuld looked down and saw a circle beginning to appear around her feet. That circle spread out and then lifted off the ground becoming a column. Skuld began to slow rise within the column. She closed her eyes as she felt her entire body tingle. From outside of the column, the command staff watched as a bright light enveloped Skuld. When the light vanished, Skuld floated there in her goddess robes. Her Goddess marking flared into existence with another flash. Slowly, Skuld floated back down to the floor, and the column of light vanished. Skuld stood still for several seconds. Misato moved closer to Skuld.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Skuld opened her eyes and gave Misato a big smile. "I haven't felt this good in years. Come on, Let's go meet Sayoko when she arrives."  
  
"LOOK!" shouted Maya.  
  
The screens that showed the views from outside revealed the dark clouds clearing out, letting the sun shine onto the city for the first time in a week.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Back in heaven, Shinji floated next to Asuka, Rei and Touji. They watched as Eva 01 slowly began to return to its feet.  
  
"It just won't give up." said Asuka. "Everytime we hit it, it gets right back up."  
  
"Because we need to hit the core." said Rei.  
  
"So what do we do?" asked Touji. "Force bolts don't seem to do a damn thing to it."  
  
Rei turned backed to look towards the Main Building. * Urd? *  
  
* Yeah? *  
  
* Do you know of anything we can use against 01? *  
  
* I really don't think.......Actually wait, maybe. Check the area where 01 burst out, is there a long red pole like object either in there or in the rubble? *  
  
Rei glanced towards the building, specifically where 01 had appeared. Just within view through the hole was something red. * I think so. What is it? *  
  
* (sigh) That is the Lance of Longinus. Use that. *  
  
* How? * asked Rei.  
  
* If you got the powers I think you do, you should be able to move it telepathically. *  
  
Rei looked to the others. "You heard?" The others nodded.  
  
"But how are we going to get the Lance and then toss it at the Eva?" asked Touji. "It'll be able to see it and avoid it."  
  
"We will distract it." Rei turned and looked at Shinji. "You will get the lance and will hit the core."  
  
Shinji looked surprised "Me?"  
  
"Who better? Besides, I think you've earned the right."  
  
"Yeah! Take it out Shinji!" shouted Asuka.  
  
Shinji looked back towards 01. "Alright, Let's do it."  
  
The others flew towards 01 while Shinji flew back towards the building. Finding the Lance, he waved his hand and it lifted free from the building.   
  
"HEY YOU!! BIG AND UGLY!!!" shouted Touji as he flew around the front of the Eva. The Eva stared at him. "Your mother was a Angel!!"  
  
Rei and Asuka stopped and stared at Touji. 01 also seemed taken aback.  
  
"And not one of those nice ones either!! One of those big ugly mother fu..."  
  
"Touji you moron!" shouted Asuka. "The Evas WERE made from Angels!!!"  
  
"Oh yeah." Touji turned back and looked at 01. "Gendo Ikari's your lover!!!"  
  
01's eyes glowed bright red and it let out a loud roar as it swiped at Touji. Shinji had heard everything as he flew back, the lance following him.  
  
'Maybe there's still a bit of mom left in it.' He shrugged and began to maneuver around, trying to get a clear shot at the core. Rei and Asuka joined Touji in flying around 01. 01 keep trying to swat them as if they were flies. After 01 just missed her, Asuka began to taunt the Eva in German. Shinji smiled at a particularly rude comment involving how a rock was it's intellectual superior, only Asuka didn't put it as nicely.  
  
'Maybe having these powers isn't that bad.' thought Shinji, 'At least I can understand her now.'  
  
Shinji continued to wait for a clear shot. Finally, the moment arrived. Shinji concentrated and pointed. The Lanced turned and ripped through the sky, slamming directly into 01's core. The core shattered into many fragments, each fragment began to glow. 01 fell backwards to the ground as each fragment detonated. A massive fireball engulfed the Eva and the area around it. When the flames finally died down, 01 lay, broken on the ground. Smoke drifted from the Eva. The children floated over it, looking for any signs of life. When none came, they went off towards the Main Building. Minutes after they had moved off, a cloud seemed to come forth from 01, it drifted low to the ground before vanishing over the walls and leaving heaven.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
Several hours later,   
  
  
Kami-sama sat in his chair in the council room. Since his office was destroyed, he decided to conduct his business from here until it was rebuilt. The other surviving council members were also seated, 5 chairs remained vacant however, most notably being Loki's. Also in the room were Belldandy, Skuld, Mist, Peorth, and Urd, the first 3 having been called up shortly after Kami-sama was freed from the bakelite. Also present were Hild and Mara. Hild had been the one who had happily blasted the Bakelite, frowning when she realized that Kami-sama hadn't been blasted as well. Also present were Asuka, Shinji and Touji.  
  
"It being tradition that each branch of heaven be represented by 2, I have named several replacements." Kami-sama proceeded to name 4 of the replacements. "The fifth replacement I have chosen comes from the Norse branch." He turned towards the Norns. "I have decided that Belldandy should fill that seat."  
  
Skuld, Urd and Peorth all turned and stared at Belldandy. Belldandy stood in shock.  
  
"Me? You want me to be on the council?" she asked.  
  
"Yes." replied Kami-sama, "You will of course immediately be promoted to Class 0 Goddess."  
  
"But, what about Keiichi? What about......." Kami-sama raised his hand, silencing her.  
  
"You're allowed to commute. We don't spend the entire time in meetings." Kami-sama smiled at her, "Besides, it looks bad if a Goddess can't keep her promise to be with someone forever." Kami-sama turned to the other council members. "If there are no objections? Then all 5 will be approved immediately. Next, we must discuss the former pilots." Kami-sama turned and looked at the children. "I would have preferred all 4 of you to be here, but Rei is otherwise occupied with my Granddaughter." Kami-sama stood up and walked towards them. "You 4 have been chosen for a very important assignment. On earth, you were to protect mankind from the 'Angels'. Here, you will protect all of the heavens, and thus, also earth."  
  
"But, don't the Valkyries guard Heaven?" asked Asuka.  
  
"Yes, they do." Kami-sama glanced over at Mist. "But they were unable to do so this time." Mist stiffened slightly. Kami-sama turned and looked back at the Children. "No one could foresee a god disabling the power system. You 4 will be unique in that your powers do not rely on Yggdrasil. You are also unique in that your powers are vastly greater then any other in heaven, besides myself." Kami-sama stood before the children. "I won't lie to you, this is a great responsibility that you have been given. There are many perks to being what you are now, but there are also many downsides to it as well. If any of you have any doubts, tell me now. It is still possible to return you to your previous form."  
  
"You said we would protect the heavens?" asked Asuka. "Does that mean we'll have to live here? I mean, what about our lives on earth? Our friends?"  
  
"Belldandy was and has been able to perform her role as Goddess while on the earth, as has Skuld. I have no problem with you remaining there." Kami-sama's face became serious. "But I do see a time when your life on the surface will become one of sorrow, as your friends pass on. That is inevitable, a path that all mortals eventually face. Eventually, you will have to live here, for it would raise to many questions in the eyes of others for your 'youthful' looks when you reach what would normally be 'old age'. I await your answer."  
  
Asuka looked at Shinji. Shinji took her hand and faced Kami-sama. "If Asuka would agree, then count me in." Asuka turned to Kami-sama and nodded. They then looked at Touji. He had a troubled look on his face.  
  
"What is it?" asked Shinji.  
  
Touji looked at him in the eyes. "Hikari. If I agree, what happens to her?" Touji looked towards Kami-sama.  
  
"I have long since determined that true love can conquer anything that gets in its way." Kami-sama said. "And we just so happen to have two experts on this available." He turned and nodded to Belldandy and Mara. "One who fell in love with a mortal, and another who went to great lengths to divide them." Kami-sama then smiled. "If you have any further doubts, I'm sure my Granddaughter would also be happy to answer them."  
  
Touji thought for several minutes. He saw on several occasions how much Belldandy loved Keiichi and vise versa. He had also heard from Sayoko and Skuld on many occasions what Mara had tried to do. Finally he made his choice.  
  
"Alright, I'll do it."  
  
"Very well." replied Kami-sama, "I all ready talked to Rei before she went to Sayoko, she has also agreed. Now to you two." Kami-sama turned to Hild and Mara. "Hild, I know that we have never truly gotten along. I would like that to change. The rogue demons that escaped are still a threat to both you and to us."  
  
Hild nodded, "I agree. What do you propose?"  
  
"An exchange, one god goes to hell and one demon comes here, thus we are both kept appraised of any situations."  
  
Hild smiled before she nodded, "That is acceptable, and I do have a Goddess in mind."  
  
"I know you do. But I would ask you to consider her feelings, for I will not force her to go. As to the Demon, I leave it up to you, but I expect you to have the same considerations for that Demon."  
  
Hild's smile faded slightly, "Whatever you say." She looked towards Urd. "Urd-chan, could I speak with you a bit?"  
  
Urd frowned slightly and was about to refuse when she got nudged by Belldandy.  
  
"Urd, Give her a chance. She is your mother." Belldandy said quietly.  
  
Urd let out a sigh "Alright Mother, let's talk."  
  
Kami-sama watched mother and daughter leave before he turned his attention back to the children, or more specifically, Asuka and Shinji.  
  
"I know you've been here before. The last time you were here, you were mortals, that meant that there was little that you would be allowed to see, however this time it's different. There is someone who would like to see you two very much, and I am happy to say that I now can allow it."  
  
"Someone here in heaven wants to meet us?" asked Shinji confused. "Who?"  
  
"Well, actually, one of you knows her quite well." replied Kami-sama with a smile. He turned to the main door which slowly opened to reveal a middle aged woman with red hair. Asuka's eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"Mama?"  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Consciousness came back slowly to Sayoko. She felt totally drained of power. She slowly opened her eyes and looked off to her right. She lay on a bed in a room entirely of white. She immediately recognized where she was, and closed her eyes with a sigh.  
  
'Heaven. Well, I guess we won then.......I just wish I knew what happened after I hit the car.' She tried to get up, but felt a weight on her left arm.  
  
'This is becoming too regular.' "REI WAKE-UP!" She opened her eyes and looked to her left.  
  
A head of blue hair moved off her arm.  
  
'Wait....blue?'  
  
Sayoko stared in shock as the hair shifted to reveal Rei's smiling face. "What? No 'Angel Attack'?"  
  
Sayoko continued to stare. "What happened to you!?! When did you go blue again?"  
  
Rei smiled again, "Well, while you were out, Shinji, Asuka, Touji, and I all became the Guardians of Heaven. As to my hair..." Rei shook her head and the hair changed to brown hair. When her eyes came up, they were blue. "That's easy to fix."  
  
Sayoko's mouth moved up and down for several seconds before words finally emerged "You?! Wha??? Huh??"  
  
"We all accepted." continued Rei, "So now, if something happens that the Valkyries can't handle, we get called in."  
  
Sayoko held her head in her hands. "Rei, we have got ALOT to talk about."  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Misato paced about the clearing with Hikari. Keiichi stood off to the side watching. When Misato was close to Keiichi she looked up at him and spoke.  
  
"Are you sure they said this clearing?"  
  
"Yes, Belldandy was very precise on the location." replied Keiichi, "Though she did say she wasn't too sure on the time."  
  
Misato glared at him and then resumed her pacing. A rustling noise caused Keiichi to turn. Yui and Ritsuko step out into the clearing. Yui watched Misato pace before turning to Keiichi.  
  
"No sign of them yet?"  
  
"No not yet but..." Keiichi's voice trailed off as the ground in the center of the clearing began to glow. A small circle of light appeared that reached up towards the heavens. It began to expand. It reminded Keiichi of the return gate that had tried to take Belldandy away from him so long ago. With a bright flash, a group of people appeared within the circle. As the circle faded, the faces of the people could be seen. Keiichi smiled as he walked over to hug Belldandy and his daughter. Yui was greeted by her son, daughter and a very happy daughter-in-law. Touji and Hikari stood looking at each other for a long time before they ran to each other. Misato stood back with Ritsuko sniffling. Ritsuko handed her a Kleenex.  
  
"Thanks." said Misato as she blew her nose.  
  
"Maya did want me to give you a message," said Ritsuko, still watching the scene before her. "Kaji will be back tomorrow."  
  
"Good," replied Misato, "He's been gone for too long. We have a lot of things to discuss."  
  
Ritsuko smiled, "I'm sure you do. So, should I tell Maya she'll be in charge for a week while you and Kaji.....have your discussion?"  
  
Misato turned deep red and tried to come up with an appropriate response. None came.  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Later that night, Rei and Sayoko sat on the roof of the apartment building looking up at the sky.  
  
"So how did your mom take it?" asked Sayoko.  
  
"She was surprised and shocked," replied Rei, "But she understands and is even proud of us."  
  
"Why was Asuka so happy? I haven't seen her that happy since Shinji proposed."  
  
"Apparently, she was able to talk to her mother while we were up there."  
  
Sayoko glanced over at Rei, "Is that why she's planning to go up there with Shinji at least once a month?" Rei nodded. Sayoko turned back and looked at the sky. "Well, I'm happy for her. Hopefully she can put those events from her childhood far behind her now."  
  
"Perhaps." replied Rei. "So what happens now?"  
  
"Well, Mom said that Heaven would be repaired in about 2 months, Urd is going to visit Hild in hell for a month or so." Sayoko shook her head. " I still can't believe my mom is now a Class 0 goddess."  
  
"What about the rogue demons?"  
  
"Grandfather said not to worry, they're probably still trying to sort themselves out. We may not hear from them for years. Let's not talk about that for now. Right now, I want to relax."  
  
Rei was quiet for a second. "You know, a phrase keeps popping into mind, it seems to fit."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"'God's in his heaven, All is right with the world.'"  
  
Sayoko smiled remembering the NERV motto. "That it is Rei, that it is."  
  
The 2 then resumed staring at the stars high above them.  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


	13. Chapter 12: Another GoodBye

Chapter 12  
  
Another Good-Bye  
  
  
Two Months Later  
  
The wedding had been many hours earlier, and now the party itself was beginning to wind down. Sayoko, Asuka, and Rei sat at the bar. Next to each were several empty glasses, but they all remained very sober.  
  
"Well, they finally did it." said Asuka, as she watch Touji and Hikari dance about on the floor.  
  
"Yep." replied Rei.  
  
"So....how does it feel?"  
  
"How does what feel?" asked Sayoko.  
  
"How does it feel, to know you two at the last two single girls in our circle of friends."  
  
Rei and Sayoko glared at Asuka.  
  
"We just haven't found the right person yet." stated Sayoko.  
  
"Speak for yourself." muttered Rei.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well you know that nice boy from Sweden......" began Rei with a smile.  
  
Sayoko stared at Rei, "No....."  
  
"Yep, first date is next week."  
  
Sayoko turned and downed her glass. "I must be cursed or something."  
  
Asuka smiled, "Don't worry Sayoko. You could still go out with Kensuke."  
  
Sayoko's right eye began to twitch. "No. I still remember the night he tried to see if I had any other distinguishing marks on my body. That boy is a pervert."  
  
"At least we won't see him for a long while after this." said Rei. "He'll be back with his UN Unit by tomorrow."  
  
"I'll drink to that." said Asuka.  
  
"Where is Shinji by the way?"  
  
"He said he had something to take care of. Something about paying someone back." Asuka shrugged, "I don't have any idea what he's taking about.........What's wrong with you?" Asuka had noticed Sayoko turning a deep shade of red.  
  
"Ummm Nothing...I'm going to go for a short walk." Sayoko moved off quickly.  
  
Rei looked at Asuka. "What was that about?"  
  
Asuka shrugged, "I have no idea. But I'm going to find out" Asuka immediately got up and began to search for her husband.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Misato was at her table resting. She had been dancing away with Kaji, but the long day was beginning to wear her out. She had started to lay her head down on the table when Sayoko came up to her.  
  
"Misato."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tell Shinji, fireball is on the prowl." Sayoko then quickly moved off.  
  
'Damn.' Misato leaned back and pulled up a small radio. "Party Girl to Baka. Goddess reports fireball on the prowl."  
  
"Right, Party Girl." came Shinji's voice through the radio.  
  
Misato put the radio down and let out a sigh. 'Who the hell came up with these stupid nicknames anyway?' Strong arms encircled her.  
  
"I heard that. What's wrong?" Misato turned to see Kaji behind her.  
  
"Shinji is doing his own Spec Ops mission." replied Misato. "Somehow he roped me and Sayoko into it."  
  
"Any idea what it is?" asked Kaji.  
  
"No, but it sounds like he's been planning this for a year." Misato stared as a couple walked past carrying alcoholic beverages. "Damn, I need a drink."  
  
Kaji just smiled. "No more drinking for you. At least not for another nine months or so."  
  
Misato sighed as she rubbed her stomach. "Yeah yeah, I know."  
  
"What's the matter? Aren't you happy?"  
  
"Oh don't get me wrong, I'm happy. It's just..." Misato was quiet for a several seconds. " I never expected to have kids, not after what happened."  
  
Kaji smiled, "Regardless, I think you'll be a great mom. After all, look how well you did with Shinji and Asuka."  
  
"OUT OF MY WAY!!" came a loud female voice. The crowd parted to reveal Asuka heading straight for Misato.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"I don't know where he is." replied Misato. Seeing Asuka about to explode, she added. "I really don't. Why?"  
  
"He's up to something and the last thing I want is for him to ruin Hikari's day."  
  
"I don't think Shinji would ever do something like that and you know it."  
  
Asuka sighed and sat down next to Misato, placing her head in her hands. "I know your right. God Misato, How could you drink that much and not lose it?"  
  
Misato smiled, "I drank a hell of a lot more then you ever will."  
  
Asuka smiled, "Seriously though, What is Shinji up too?"  
  
"He didn't tell me anything. But he got Sayoko to help him."  
  
Asuka's eyes narrowed slightly. "Sayoko Hmmm?"  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Sayoko was walking along the outside of the reception hall when a hand reached out and grabbed her shoulder.  
  
"Hold it right there Goddess." Sayoko was spun about to face Asuka. "I want to know what Shinji is up too."  
  
Sayoko stared at Asuka for a second. "I can't say." With that she pulled out a pocket mirror and vanished. Asuka stared at the mirror a second before picking it up. She closed her eyes in concentration. Her eyes then opened after several seconds.  
  
"Got you."  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Sayoko leaned against the bathroom counter. 'Dammit Shinji, why didn't you tell Asuka what you were doing.' Sayoko stood up and wobbled slightly.  
  
'Damn.....If Urd finds out about this...I'll never hear the end of it.'  
  
She turned and started to walk out when an arm grabbed her.  
  
"Hold it."  
  
"GAHH!!!" Sayoko fell back and crashed to the floor. Sayoko found herself staring up into a set of blue eyes.  
  
"We were not finished talking." said Asuka very quietly.  
  
"How did you....?"  
  
"Sayoko, I'm now a Guardian of Heaven. I can find any God or Goddess I want. Now." Asuka leaned towards Sayoko's face. "What is Shinji doing?"  
  
Sayoko gulped.  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Shinji stood quietly off to the side as Touji and Hikari headed towards their Limo on their way to their Honeymoon in Okinawa. Shinji heard some swearing in German and glanced behind him. Asuka was walking very quickly towards him dragging a slightly drunk Goddess. Shinji gave Asuka a smile.  
  
"There you are. You almost missed them."  
  
Asuka glared at Shinji before turning and waving good-bye to Hikari and Touji. As the newlyweds drove away. Asuka grabbed Shinji's arm and dragged him and Sayoko back inside the hall. She sat them both down at a table.  
  
Asuka crossed her arms and glared at them. "Alright spill it."  
  
"Spill what?" asked Shinji.  
  
"I want to know what you were sneaking around for!"  
  
"Alright." said Shinji. "You remember on our Honeymoon night when you went off to the bathroom, I let out a yell?"  
  
Asuka nodded, "Yeah. You said you stubbed your toe or something."  
  
"Well, I lied." Seeing the look on Asuka's face he continued. "I opened up one of my bags to find a bunch of stakes, a couple of crosses, some bottles labeled with holy water, and a book on demons. I also found a note."  
  
"I wondered what happened to that bag during the trip, I knew we brought it." Asuka said quietly. "Let me guess who the note was from, Touji."  
  
"And Kensuke. I kept the bag away because I didn't want anything to ruin our trip." Shinji looked at the ground. "Sorry I didn't tell you sooner."  
  
"That's alright Shinji. I understand. So what have you been up too?"  
  
Shinji gave her a smile, "Carrying out my revenge. Nobody calls my wife a Demon and gets away with it."  
  
Asuka looked at Shinji surprised. "You.....you planned this all out?"  
  
"Yes." Shinji then folded his hands together and rested his head on them. Asuka shivered as Shinji assumed the Gendo pose. "My scenario is proceeding as planned."  
  
"Shinji."  
  
"Yes Asuka?"  
  
"Never do that again."  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Later that night,  
  
"I'll be out in a minute honey!" Hikari said as she entered the bathroom.  
  
Touji laid back on the bed. "Alright, I'll just move some of the luggage out of the...." Touji looked down at one of the suitcases. "What's this?" He picked it up and looked at it. A tag on the handle had his name on it. 'I don't remember having a bag like this. I wonder what's inside?'  
  
Touji undid the latches and started to open it. Touji dropped it as something exploded inside. The sound of something inflating reached Touji's ears. He watched in shock as the suitcase lid lifted as the object inside continued to inflate. Finally, about 20 seconds later, the object was fully inflated.  
  
"What the hell?!?!" Touji found himself face to face with an inflatable sex doll.  
  
"What's the matter Touji?" came Hikari's voice from the bathroom.  
  
'Oh Shit!' "Um...Nothing, I just.. dropped my bag, that's all!"  
  
"I hope you didn't hurt yourself. I'll be out in a minute."  
  
"No hurry, take your time." Touji stared at the doll. 'What the hell am I going to do!?!?' Touji tried forcing the doll back into that case, but it refused to deflate. Touji tried to find a release valve. Seeing it he began to pull at it, but it refused to budge. 'What sadistic basterd would do this to....' Touji looked at the valve again. A string was attached to it. He pulled on the string and found a small note at the other end.  
  
'I told you to never refer to her as a Demon. It's payback time.'  
  
Touji stared at the note in shock. "Shinji...." He muttered.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Uhh... I was just thinking about the old days." 'Shinji, when I see you next.....'  
  
"You know, You've changed a lot since then." came Hikari's voice, "You used to be so childish, and perverted. I'm glad you've finally grown up."  
  
"Uhh.. Yeah...so am I." Touji ran about the room frantically, looking for some place to stick the doll. As he ran past the mirror, he slammed on the brakes.  
  
'Did I hear...' He turned and looked carefully at the mirror, '...snickering coming from this mirror?'  
  
"Oh Touji!!" came a rather seductive voice from the bathroom, "Here I come!"  
  
'OH SHIT!' The mirror forgotten, Touji resumed his frantic search. Finally he ran to the window, opened it and tossed the doll out.  
  
"Touji? What's wrong?" Hikari asked as she walked out of the bathroom and towards him. "Your all flushed!"  
  
"Oh I...guess I'm just...nervous..." Touji panted. 'Shinji....your gonna die.'  
  
"Oh, well, so am I." Hikari turned to look out the window. "Wow, It's such a wonderful view. I mean you can see the ocean, the beach, the pool, some kid with a love doll....." Hikari looked back down at the pool. "What the hell!? What kind of a parent gets their kid something like THAT!?"  
  
"some people...." muttered Touji.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Asuka rolled around laughing as she watched Touji through the mirror. Sayoko sat next to her, trying to concentrate on keeping the mirror portal open so they could watch. When it was all over, Sayoko withdrew her hand and the mirror went back to normal. Asuka, tears in her eyes from laughing looked at Shinji.  
  
"That was great! I wish I'd have thought of that!" Asuka wiped the tears from her eyes. "So, what did you do to Kensuke?"  
  
"Well," began Shinji, "you know how he was flying back to the base after the party right?" Asuka nodded. "After all, he was here for a week. Anyway, upon his return to base, he's being sent to the North Pole. Well....." Shinji gave Asuka a grin. "Since he hasn't seen his laundry since he packed it, he will discover upon unpacking, that somehow his....undergarments, are now of the pink and lacy kind."  
  
Asuka exploded with laughter. "MEIN GOTT!! I want to see that!!"  
  
"And so you shall." said Sayoko as she reached for the mirror.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Outside of the apartment, a lone figure stood, silently watching the apartment. Even from across the street, he could hear the howls of laughter. The figure snarled.  
  
"Someday......I will have my revenge."  
  
With a flash of flame....the figure vanished.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Alright, I have some people to thank for the help with Shinji's revenge.  
  
From the Anime Planet: Strife_Fox, Vslayer, Dreistul, Databurn, and Alienangel  
  
Thanks to dennisud for all his reviews and comments. I can't wait for more of Duo Awakenings or Sibling Bonds.  
  
As to were this fic goes from here. Currently, I have begun planning a kind of prequel, taking place in the year after the failed 3I. I am also planning a fic set further in the future, which will crossover with another series....but that may not come out for a bit, and will most likely appear in another section. Should I continue, I will post a message noting where the story continues...until next time  
  
Slayer 


	14. Author's Notes

The story moves forward.  
  
Since the next installment really doesn't take place in the NGE world, you will find it placed in the AMG section, and in the Saber Marionette section. Since I will also be working on the prequel at the same time, those of you who do not wish to leave the Eva section will not have to worry. I expect to have the prequel up hopefully before Christmas. Reason its going to take that long, its all one big chapter.  
  
Slayer 


End file.
